Library Glances
by ForHadesSake
Summary: Percabeth College AU. We've never talked but your favorite spot in the library is right across from my favorite spot so I see you all the time and sometimes we give each other commiserating looks. One-shot / Second chapter posted bc requested, please note that its M.
1. Chapter 1

**we've never talked but your favorite spot in the library is right across from my favorite spot so i see you all the time and sometimes we give each other commiserating looks AU**

Percy sits at his usual table like every Tuesday and Thursday after swim practice, his hair is still wet and smells like chlorine and his muscles ache a little after the intense work out. He loves this feeling, moving a limb and having it hurt slightly, knowing it pay off.

He usually feels relaxed swimming but the coach is pressuring the team, he wants them ready for meets in different universities in the next few months. He loves swimming, he hates competing. He gets too competitive and not even against other swimmer, he gets competitive against himself and he's pressure to win, to be good.

He sighs almost too loudly for a library but there's no one in this section right now.

And why?

He checks his phone for the time. Just seventeen minutes past 4.

She's late...He can't help but notice this and...Why does he notice this?

She's 2 minutes late or well maybe a little more...who's counting anyway? But he usually gets here at 4:15 so he doesn't exactly know when she sits at her usual table. She's almost always there before him and not that he cares really, he doesn't, he just noticed.

He frowns and rubs his temples.

Well, maybe he cares a little but only because she kinda messed up his schedule. Who is he going to share looks with now? The place is completely empty. And why the fuck is the library completely deserted when there are finals coming up. Actually...He likes it empty just–

A month and a half away from finals week.

He wants to groan for five years at that, he looks down at his calendar...almost every day on the next month is full and the important ones are highlighted, that's more than a dozen days with important things to do or get done. He doesn't even want to take a look at December because that's just too much for his brain right now.

He has time but he can see the amount of essays and exams approaching at a really fast pace, weren't they in the first day of the semester just a few days ago?

A glance towards the window confirms they are not in fact in warm sunny September. He glares at the grey sky, the clouds seem impossibly low. It's supposed to snow in the next hour or so his phone says. He throws his cellphone back inside his backpack after turning off the vibrate mode, he's getting distracted and the POOL *swimming emoji* group is messaging too much. He doesn't even care about their stupid conversations or their stupid porn pics every two seconds but he can't exit that group...because of...reasons. Well, maybe because he's the captain.

He flips open the first oceanography textbook sighing tiredly again...he needs to get this reading done today, he keeps putting it off. This author is absolutely boring at explaining something as fascinating as the ocean itself.

Percy is not someone who studies in advance, or at least he wasn't that person last semester when he came really close to losing his scholarship. He didn't slept for a week and did poorly in most of his finals. He needs to maintain certain GPA for the thing and last semester he reached it barely and because he's good swimming they gave him a second chance. Last chance.

He squares his shoulder– He's not that guy anymore, he doesn't want to lose this opportunity, his mom would be very disappointed if he did, and he doesn't want to disappoint her yet again.

He needs to prove himself. He needs to make her proud.

So this semester he started reading and studying in advance. He procrastinates a lot and he gets distracted a lot too...

She strides over to her table, and there's a thud when she drops the heavy books. She rubs her forehead absentmindedly, frowning like she has a headache. She looks really tired, probably just like he does.

He looks up because he can't pretend he didn't see her come in, like she isn't the only other person in the room, like she doesn't announce her entrance every single time. She really doesn't even have to; he would notice her just the same.

Besides, he doesn't want to pretend he didn't see her because they usually acknowledge each other even though they've never talked.

He presses his lips together and waits for her to look up. Her nose and cheeks are red from the cold.

She starts getting herself out of the thick coat and scarf. Her sweater is cute and her curls are all over the place. She runs an impatient hand back to get them out of her face and he hides his smile in his book.

She is so...perfect in a way, and the kind of girl to be consider out of his league...not that he ever thought about that.

But he has to recognize she's pretty, she's too pretty.

Tall, blonde curls and small nose and terrifying eyes and that closet that's not too much to be...well, _preppy_. He needs to admit that they are in what people think is a preppy northeastern university but even with her clothes she doesn't look like the average girl here.

So yeah, he thinks this blonde girl is a little bit preppy, she wears some sweaters that touch the line, skinny pants, Skirts that start on her small waist, leggings and those sheep boots that look like slippers, cute long scarf's and she has a collection of bows and ribbons for her hair.

He can't believe he practically knows her style...guys are not supposed to know stuff like that right? It's probably because he spends too much time around friends like Rachel. She studies fashion design in Brooklyn and she blabs a lot over the phone, that stuff's known to rub on him sometime.

What Percy finds amazing is that this girl is not a constant, he knows some girls on his classes that would wear makeup and dress perfect everyday and he can't help but think 'seriously how do you find the time?' That is truly amazing, but he thinks that's not what real life is like, in real life you are tired or didn't have time to do laundry or you woke up twenty minutes past your alarm.

That's why he can't help but stare when she's sitting at her library table in sweats and a hoodie and the messiest ponytails or buns because she's studying after all and how uncomfortable must be to study in boots and tight jeans.

Today it's a sweater, shirt with little bows and leggings kinda day. All in compose with her navy blue coat with wooden buttons like Paddington Bear and that scarf with snowflakes that screams 'tis the season!' even though they are still a month away from the season but the season for most people (him) starts the 1 of November so its okay.

He's not checking her out or anything...just acknowledging that his 'study partner' has arrived. He likes calling her his study partner even though they've never talk and probably never will. (But he wants to). He doesn't know if that's creepy of him.

She locks eyes with him after a moment of organizing her study table. She's a very organize person, that's for sure. Her eyes stay on the mess that is his table for just a second too long and he almost smiles.

That's another of the many things he noticed about her, she's very organize. Her month planner is bigger, brighter and more colorful than his; she has these sticky notes in various fluorescent colors. He totally envies those.

For him to start a month planner...that was totally her idea, he started using it because he saw it on her table every day. He never said it (because they've never talk!) but this shit saves his life, it's the best thing ever. He owes her much.

Her stunning grey eyes give so much away. He knows that look she's giving him. He blushes because now he happens to know what her looks mean. She gives him a half smile. And her lips are kind of cute when–oh shit. He's so screwed; he needs to concentrate on the book.

He nods as hello and she nods back.

Why haven't they ever talked? Why is he so stupid?

He's gone through possible scenarios in his mind. In his mind he's so brave and casual and smooth as fuck...and he talks to her. He brushes his sweaty hands on his jeans after a moment and stands up nervously but ready to talk to her.

He's going to talk to her and tell her about the month planner and ask her what she's studying and he really wants to be friends with this girl. Because, because she seems...nice?

A tall blonde dude with glasses he never saw in this section rushes in and goes to her table and she smiles at him and the guy hugs her. They start talking in hushed voices.

Percy stays standing up on his spot and then goes to the bathroom because he can't just sit down, he would look like a mad man.

The guy is probably her boyfriend. They have matching blond hair, they both wear glasses and he looks as perfect as she does and he didn't have a tattered hoodie on..

* * *

"Jason!" She yell-whispers "I've been trying to call you all morning!"

Annabeth watches the guy from the next table over stand up as Jason hugs her and she puts her arms around him punching him on the side of his stomach

The guy is leaving looking at her too pointedly. Is there's something on her face?

"I know and I'm sorry but I really needed to...I want everything perfect and you sure did your job, Ms Perfection"

"I'm sure Piper would love it" Annabeth tries to reassure him

Jason sighs nervously "yeah"

"Come on, it's just her birthday...it's not like you're going to propose"

He winks "That's what you think Chase"

Her fist flies to his arm and he flinches

"Ow?"

"Shut up, you're not proposing to my friend or at least not when I don't know"

"Of course not." He grins, sitting on the edge of her table, she moves a book away that was getting the pages cramped "She's turning 19, we're too young"

"You would propose if you knew she was saying yes" she pointed out.

She knows Jason better than herself and if she's certain of something is that it's the first time he's truly in love with a girl. Like head over heels

Jason suppresses a bigger grin than the one he had before "nah..."

Annabeth rolls her eyes and Jason laughs junking a blonde curl

"You need to get a boyfriend"

She pushes his hand away from her hair "And why would I want a problem?"

"Because you're getting very annoying, little sis."

"I'm older than you!" She reminds him and he grabs her fist before she can connect it to his bicep again "by a whole year"

"Shhh" he shushes her "we're in a library"

Annabeth looks around at the almost deserted library, nobody is paying attention to them and the cute black haired guy is not back yet.

She opens his backpack and rummages through it checking he has everything

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She raises an eyebrow

He looks panicked for a second

"Um...Am I?"

She rolls her eyes

"The toffee chocolate. In your room?"

"Oh! Right. Yeah" he stands "I knew that"

"Sure Jace"

He kisses her cheek "I need to go."

"Text me later, okay? Make Piper happy, she's been stressed"

"I know. Its college, we all get that way this time of year but she never–lets it get her"

"Yeah, it's weird. She's pressuring herself a lot"

"So are you! You should come with us, it's not late to go change"

"I have to do three essays and I have a stupid quiz tomorrow. You guys go enjoy"

Jason nudges her with affection giving up on convincing "seriously, thanks a lot for helping"

"Don't mention it"

He gives her another half hug "talk to you later"

"Have fun!" She calls a little too loud for the library but it's empty.

The guy with crazy black hair that sits in front of her is not back yet.

* * *

A week later Percy decides to try and study three days a week, so he's here on Wednesday this time. His table is free as usual. And she's there. Of course she is.

She gives him a confused frown like 'are we on Thursday and I didn't notice?' But maybe he's just imagining things and probably she doesn't know what days he studies, why would she?

She could know, really, it's not that hard to remember that he's been doing the Tuesdays and Thursdays thing since the start of the semester.

The rest of the afternoon goes library quiet. They share exhausted looks here and there that mostly express how done they are with college and life in general and he gets half a paper finished and yey for being productive.

Two hours later she gets up and starts gathering her stuff. A big pile of books balanced on her arm and Percy's about to stand up and help her but she looks the kind that wouldn't appreciate it but frown at him that he thinks she's weak instead.

It's when she wants to grab her schoolbag that it's too much and all the books end in the floor.

"Shit" she says and it hits Percy that this is the first time he ever heard her voice clearly.

And how cool is it that the first word he hears come out of her mouth is a curse.

He wants to laugh but it will sound really rude and his mom raised him better than that, so he rushes forward to her aid, pilling her books and setting them on her table.

She straightens after a moment and has a similar stack on her arms.

"Thanks" she says and smiles at him. And she's so much prettier up close...he probably stares because she happens to have little freckles on her cheeks and nose and how cute is that.

"It's nothing" he replies with a shrug after a too long pause and he knows he's blushing.

He reads one of the titles from a book she's still holding

"Architecture!" It's too late to take his tone of 'that's your major, aha!' back so he just bites his lips wanting to slap himself.

"Yeah" the girl grins "what about you?"

There's a shush somewhere to their right.

"Um, Marine Biology...oceanography, I'm not sure" he replies in a lower tone and shrugs again...as if he needs to justify his supposed majors

"That's cool. You still have time to decide between the both. Are you a freshman?"

"No, do I look like a freshman?"

She laughs and looks down shaking her head "no, just most of the undecided are"

He raises an eyebrow, "sorry for not deciding what I'm going to be for the rest of my life just yet?"

She smirks "that's cool. You still have time. Good luck with that"

She pulls her phone out of her back pocket and checks the time "I have to go"

"Right" he steps back, he really wants to keep talking to her "see you around"

"See you _tomorrow_ " she remarks, because yes, tomorrow it's Thursday! And she does know when he studies.

She shrugs her bag on both shoulders and scoops up the pile of books.

"Do you need help?" But it doesn't look like they're gonna fall this time

"I got it now, thanks." She gives him one last smile

He nods and walks to his table.

When she gets lost in the aisles of the library he realizes that he never asked her name.

He can't concentrate for the rest of the hour. It has to do with the fact that he's hungry...and maybe that she knows what days he studies on.

* * *

Annabeth checks her books out with Mrs. Dennis, the old lady that works at the library, and she says goodbye after receiving an exaggerated wink that goes along with a look behind them past the shelves where the guy who sits in front of her sits.

Annabeth blushes in spite of herself. It's stupid he just helped her. He was kind like any other human would.

Okay, yeah. He was just kind

And okay! She needs to admit His eyes were kinda electrifying up close. She'd never seen eyes so _green_.

Green colored eyes are the least common eye color. She's reminded of this information and its weird that somehow her brain wanted her to remember this but mostly people that are of caucasian origin in Europe with predominance in Iceland and Ireland have green eyes.

Not that she investigated just now. She had to do project for biology in high school about the thing that made eye different in color and she remembers about green eyes like she remembers about grey or hazel eyes.

Green eyes though. How rare and pretty and he doesn't look Caucasian one bit.

"What's up?" Piper asks her when she gets to their dorm and drops her stuff on her desk.

Her roommate is sitting crossed legged on her bed on the other side of the room with books sprawled all around her.

"What?" She asks extricating herself from her clothes and tugging a sports bra on that is in serious need of the washer. Maybe later...

"Did you get your paper back with an A and a shining star?"

"Uh?"

"You're smiling" she points at her face and Annabeth covers her mouth.

"I am not" she protests and turns looking around her closet for the rest of her gym clothes.

"Yes, you are. What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I'm not smiling"

"What happened Chase? Is it a boy?" Annabeth rolls her eyes at her best friend.

Annabeth wasn't thrilled for a roommate but she knew she wasn't going to be so lucky two years in a road.

As predicted last year the college shoved into her doorstep this freshman, a petite beautiful Native American girl with feathers on her hair with an already declared mayor in psychology.

They became fast friends and learned to live with each other's quirks. When Piper asked her what she wanted to do at the end of last year she couldn't say yes fast enough for them to room together again. Annabeth never thought she could be this attached to a girlfriend.

The worst (or best) thing about Piper is that she's very perceptive and can tell stuff about Annabeth that even her family never could. Speaking up on her stuff was never her forte and she never had a best girl friend before so having Piper understand her without so many words was great. Her trust issues stopped being barriers when it came down to Piper. She simply loves her.

And now Piper uses that gift of perception a lot more since she's very into her subjects in psychology which give her the knowledge to phrase her sentences just right for Annabeth to give up the information easily. Not that she has something to hide.

Nothing really happened today. She's not even that smiley...or is she?

She doesn't smile much after someone holds open the door but she's thankful. Maybe she's thankful nice people still exist.

That must be it.

"So, what is it?" She repeats while Annabeth keeps dressing in gym clothes in silence

"Maybe I'm just in a good mood" she remarks, a little too harsh.

"Yeah, right"

Annabeth shrugs "I'm going for a run" she announces grabbing a hair elastic and pulling her hair in a high ponytail

"You're telling me later"

"Okay, sure...whatever you say Pipes"

Annabeth strides over to her bed and kisses the top of her head goodbye.

"Something is seriously wrong with you" her friend comments and Annabeth chuckles on her way out.

* * *

After their first time talking they exchange small phrases when they see each other at the library, there's no point in avoiding verbal contact now that they have properly met (without names, but it's something and he calls it progress)

So there's stuff like 'hey', 'what's up?' and sometimes 'I hate this' said loud enough for the other to hear at the next table and low enough so they follow the silence rule.

The commiserating looks never stop; they just add some words to it now and then.

One afternoon:

"Hey," she says and it startles Percy so much he drops the book he was holding.

She kind of cornered him to a shelf on the History section where there's no escaping her intent grey eyes.

"Oh, hi" he leans to pick it up.

"Hi, sorry." She smiles and there's something like plain mock in her eyes "You were concentrated there"

"Um, yeah. Can I help you?"

"Actually yes." She tilts her head slightly up because even though she's tall he's taller "do you need that book you're reading? I want to check something real quick and I'll give it back. It's the only one available right now."

He hands her the book and she takes it flipping the pages really fast

"I didn't know you take XX Century History, I've never seen you around" she comments while checking the glossary.

Her finger trailing quickly over the words. Blue painted fingernails.

"No, I was looking for some context..." He replies and she humms and puts a blonde curl behind her ear "I thought–you said you study Architecture!" And it comes out of his mouth sounding like an accusation

"That doesn't mean I can't take history. It was optional" she counters back in the same tone.

"Right" he nods, she's the kind that would take optionally classes "you can have it, I didn't find anything useful"

"Thanks" she looks up and smiles brightly

"You're welcome"

Her and her bouncy blonde curls turn around the corner of the aisle and she disappears in the maze of books.

He has seen her around outside the library, too, but it's after this second exchange that he starts noticing her more. Or maybe he's really looking now, turning his head unconsciously whenever he sees a blonde head with curls. Most of the time it's not her, either it's a fake blonde or fake curls (sometimes both) but other times it is her!

It starts to feel like a stupid game how many times he can come across her when he's not studying and how wonderful it is that she doesn't notice

Once she's in line on the caferia a few people in front of him.

She's with a friend that looks Native American and has a Bastille band t-shirt that he envies profoundly.

She's laughing at something her friend said and has around five muffins in her tray. That blonde dude joins them at the table.

Another time he's carrying his duffel bag to his room, he's been an hour and a half at the gym and he can't look more disgusting. He needs a shower but wants to take it in his dorm and collapse right into bed and sleep for 40 hours straight.

She sees him in the hallway going out of the gym. She's coming in, a water bottle, phone and headphones in her hand, and they look at each other for a moment, she nods his way as a salute and he returns it with a slight wave absolutely embarrassed of his disgusting sweaty state.

When he turns to see her through the glass walls of the gym she's hopping in one of the treadmills

He bites on his lips as she starts on a soft trot because he never thought a pair of grey and pink running shorts ever looked so good. He's probably ogling but as much as he loves to see her study this girl running is another thing entirely.

Her legs go on and on and...He freezes in place.

Shit.

That friend of hers that wears cool band t-shirts strides down the hallway and catches him staring.

He coughs choking in his saliva. He's sure he cannot blush harder.

The girl smirks at him and enters the gym

He resumes walking; looking down, knowing too well that she would hear all about it...he can only hope she doesn't find him a creep.

Another time he sees her through a window. She's running through the middle of the park while it's raining, skipping puddles with red rain boots like a child, except she's not happy about it, she's probably late to one of her classes.

Why didn't she go from the inside of the building? Even if that was the shorter way with this weather it was practically suicidal to go out

Percy somehow knows he's not going to see her the next day. Or else he needs that immune system.

Twenty four hours later she's not at her table and misses two study sessions.

She arrives the third day with a sick looking face, has coughing fits and sneezes for the two hours they are there.

He debates for the next two hours if he should make a comment about it, but he doesn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I hope you feel better" Percy spits out trying not to lose his courage; he says it lightly, over his shoulder and giving her a smile.

"Thanks" she replies, the corners of her mouth tugging up.

He wants to high five himself and smiles like an idiot the rest of the way out.

* * *

"So..."

"So?" She looks up from her laptop for a second.

"Piper told me" Annabeth feels the urge to roll her eyes

"She told you what exactly?" She asks nonchalantly, eying her blueprint with hard eyes. She's getting something seriously wrong here but...what? Where is the freaking mistake—

"That you have a secret admirer"

"Sorry, a what?" She almost chokes on her tea.

"Don't play dumb!" Jason pushes the screen of her laptop down and she sighs and closes it the rest of the way leaving her homework for later

"Admirer?" She snorts putting the computer away "really?"

"Some guy" he shrugs "like you don't know what I'm talking about"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Whatever she told you she's probably exaggerating"

Piper plops on the lovesit with Jason, her hands full with three paper bags and a pumpkin spice latte.

Jason moves to let her have more room but they both end up squished anyway, Piper's legs almost on top of his.

"You know, you have an armchair right here" Annabeth motions at the one to her right.

"I'm cold" she shrugs

"You're cold?" Annabeth raises an eyebrow and then starts laughing at Jason's face.

The coffee shop can't be hotter. The hitter of the place is insane.

"Your girlfriend is ridiculous" she comments looking at him and starts pilling all her discarded clothes on the empty armchair.

"Well, maybe I just want to cuddle with my boyfriend" to what Jason is delighted of course. He's a little attached to her.

She shakes her head, smiling at them.

Her friends had been third wheeling her more than she likes lately.

Jason has been Annabeth's best friend all her life because she ended up with her house next to his and his sister, Thalia. Being a year younger Jason started college last year after suffering through senior year of high school without Annabeth who he missed so bad he just had to apply to her college where he met Piper on the first day as she happened to get roomed with Annabeth...and then...yeah, love ensued.

They are practically Perfect for each other. Capital P Perfect. Annabeth couldn't be happier to hand Jason over to Pipes after seeing him suffer all through high school with stupid girls who weren't worth it

She loves them together but the third wheeling hasn't been as hard on her before...

"Hand over my Cinnamon Roll, McLean" she declares and Piper passes over the paper bags for Annabeth to sort.

She inspect them until she finds hers giving back the awful cheese scone to Jason and the cookie to Piper.

"So, what's up?" Piper asks getting comfortable against Jason's shoulder

Annabeth sends Jason a death glare.

"Oh, just talking about Annabeth's not so secret admirer"

"Jason please!" She huffs. She glares at them as she takes a sip of her tea.

She kicks him on the shin under the table

"I need that leg for soccer, thank you!" He calls annoyed "It's not my fault you have an admirer"

Annabeth groans and Jason moves his legs before she can hit again.

Piper laughs "she loves that subject"

"It's literally everything Piper made up. There's no such a thing as an admirer"

Jason laughs too "According to Piper there was some pretty serious ogling going on from a tall black haired dude"

"Unprovable" she comments, rips her roll and puts a piece on her mouth.

She hasn't mentioned the little exchanges she had with the guy she still doesn't know the name of. It's stupid, it's not like there's something worth mentioning. It's kinda a good secret; she wants to keep him that way.

"He was looking at you like you were a jackpot at the end of the rainbow the other day" Piper says

"Still exaggerating" she singsongs.

"He's cute" her friend continuous "he seemed to know you"

Yes. He is. And yes, he knows her. Kind of

"How could he know me? I don't even know who he is. It was just a random dude at the gym. Can we drop it?"

Complete lie Annabeth...She knows who he is a little and she knows exactly what face he makes when he's concentrating hard.

* * *

Less days to the finals means a crowded library and he's absolutely horrified when he gets there the next Tuesday and there's a bunch of freshmen at his usual table.

Percy has never seen them around, let alone in this particular section.

She is there of course and when she sees him there probably looking like he wants to stamp his foot on the carpeted floor like a five year old, she's smirking, trying to cover it behind a book.

He squints at her and then she stops hiding because she's truly laughing at him.

He's about to go look for another table but there won't be one with a window on the side like his, nor the ac would be going down the same way, or the light!

But there's this table that has the same qualities than his...she's still smirking when she makes a slight nod her way and Percy stands there half petrified and then she nods again and he walks towards her.

"Hi" he says a little awkward

"Hello"

"You really don't mind...?"

She glances back to his table full of newbies that probably realized they had exams to prepare like today.

She looks at him

"Why are you laughing at my misery? It's bad enough that they took it. They completely messed my day"

"Oh god. I'm sorry" she looks at him with pity but her tone is sarcastic. She laughs "I think you'll survive"

"I'll get over it." He says cleaning an imaginary tear from his cheek "next year"

She snorts and nods towards the free seat

"So...You don't mind me messing your schedule?"

"No, you'll probably do the same for me."

And it's true, because they've been studying 'together' for so long they are practically best study buddies.

"These damn freshmens, right? They think they own everything" He grumbles not caring if he says it high enough for them to hear.

"Well, your name was not technically in that table so," She rolls her eyes at this and motions the chair in front of her impatiently "sit down, come on"

"What do you mean it's not my table? I've been sitting there for three months. That should totally come with the tuition if you ask me, it's expansive enough"

She laughs and he smiles because he made her laugh, she probably agrees and her laugh is cute.

He sets his bag on the floor and she moves her books a little to the sides so that he has enough space. The tables are big they just never shared.

"Um, I'm Percy" he says after a moment, she resumed her reading so she looks up, eying him carefully through her glasses "Percy...Jackson"

She raises her eyebrows and put her elbows on the table, leaning forward.

"Did you just do that so I could remember your name?" A smile slowly spreading in her face

Her gaze is so intent he wants to look down and blush for a hundred years. He gives her what he thinks it's a cool smile

"Are you going to remember my name?"

Oh, my god Jackson. Was that the best you could come up? Worst line ever but she's trying not to smile

"Shh" comes from the table next to his; Percy restrains himself from glaring back.

"Of course, Peter Johnson" she whispers, shaking her head like he's ridiculous

"Haha, you're so funny..." His trying hard to suppress his grin.

"Annabeth, if you must know," she says "Annabeth Chase"

"Did you do that so I could remember your name?"

"Touché"

Okay, somebody hit him if he's wrong but in some alternative universes this is consider flirting.

He extends his hand over the table and she takes it. Her hand is so small and warm in his.

"You're old fashioned" she comments squeezing his hand tightly

"I'm well taught" he corrects with a nod and shakes their hands before pulling back "Nice to finally meet you Annabeth Chase"

"Back at you Percy Jackson"

He tries not to look at her (too much) while she reads, he's terrified of catching her eye more than twice because her eyes are piercing this close, besides with the little distance he feels more self conscious than he felt in years.

* * *

She needs a run.

She keeps fidgeting and can't get comfortable in class.

This lecture is stupid. This woman is spiting stuff straight from the book. She can read, everybody here can read...if she's going to say the same shit why not assign the reading and let them leave.

She's losing her patience.

Her classmate, Hannah, is annoyed with her already because she keeps bouncing her leg.

A headache is killing her and there's still fifteen minutes of lecture.

"I'd need you to pass around these papers..." The professor hands in a stack to the people at the front "you should do the reading in silence and then we'll share ideas on what–"

"I don't have time for this" she declares angrily "I should be doing my main project. I'm behind and I have to sit for two hours listening to this?"

"Anything is better than this" Hannah whispers as a reply

"Right. I know! We could be catching up on sleep"

"Go on, I'll fill you in. You won't miss much and she already took attendance" her friend tells her. Annabeth doubts for a second "I'll give you my notes but I seriously doubt there's gonna be some, it's all in the damn book"

Hannah rolls her eyes. She hates this class too.

"Thank you Han. I owe you"

"Don't mention it"

Hannah's probably too annoyed to handle 15 more minutes of a cranky Annabeth and the class as well.

Annabeth is forever grateful for classmates like her though.

She starts gathering her books gets her hand on one of the photocopies they are passing back, handing the rest of the papers to someone on the right.

Her professor eyes her when she stands and Annabeth waves forcing a pleasant smile on her face.

Not that she needs to stay and discuss ideas with her classmates. She can do this reading on her own.

"I'm guessing Ms Chase knows the exact difference between traditional and modern buildings..."

Annabeth halts in the stairs leading to the door. Eyes wide. What the fuck

She's a bitch. She's a bitch. She's a bitch! Now she cares to acknowledge her? She did a freaking brilliant presentation and the professor didn't bat an eye and now this? Annabeth didn't even think she knew her name

The whole class is looking at her and she turns slowly to face the bitch of her professor that has a smug smile on her face.

"Um..."

"Please, enlighten us"

She's done the reading...but like two weeks ago. Why did the author say?

So...the main difference between them was—right!

She clears her throat and stands up straighter

"Actually...traditional architecture uses exterior walls to support weight of the building so the walls must be thick because they receive heavy loads from the floors, roof and walls above them...they transfer to the earth, so all the math has to be on how thick those walls are. Whereas, modern buildings employ frame of steel or concrete columns and beams to support structural loads...the exterior walls are attached to and supported by the...frame so the walls can be much thinner than those of—they are not supported on the ground like traditional buildings...modern day buildings, like skyscrapers 80 stories high are supported by a superstructure that is made of steel structures every story or two...and—"

"Very well" the professor calls cutting her and there are some snickers from the students. "At least someone reads in this class" she mutters turning away from Annabeth, letting her leave.

Annabeth looks at her trying not to smirk too smugly but she won it this time.

At least that'll teach her that she's not another stupid student.

Hannah high fives her on her way out.

Once outside the cold bites onto her cheeks and she takes a gulp of fresh frozen air.

She trots towards a somehow deserted place, takes off her coat and puts her school bag next to a tree taking her iPod with her.

She's already dressed to work out so a run won't hurt anyone before heading to her room. It'll help her cool down.

She turns on her music and running app and sets off.

After a little warm up she starts picking up speed to the pace she likes only to almost halting and hitting a stupid tree that got in the way.

She eyes a dark haired guy running towards the farthest college building...where the gym and most of the courts are.

She can recognize him from afar. Varsity jacket zipped up, gym bag at his side.

It's weird that she never actually saw him with the jacket in the library. She wonders what kind of sport he plays and she can't read the jacket because the hood of his hoodie is in the middle of it.

He isn't build like a football player. If he played soccer she'd know...she's been to lots of Jason's games.

Maybe a tennis player? He's tall and has the arms...he's thin like a...no, this guy can't be a runner.

She won't allow it.

He doesn't look a cross country runner...maybe track

She went to watch a track competition once...she can't remember him there but maybe he's new on the team?

She doesn't know which is worse.

Please...he cant be a runner.

She turns back around and continuous running.

* * *

She doesn't glance up the next day so he sits at his usual place, and really that they shared a table once doesn't mean they are going to share it every day, he's not expecting that. He knows she likes to sprawl her things all over the table as much as him.

He starts his usual homework before doing some reading and math exercises. Or at least he tries to solve the math exercises because he can't get through one without collapsing helplessly and with a headache.

His stomach growls an hour in and he tries to ignore it for a while.

They are not supposed to eat in the library but people do it anyway, as long as you're not caught with a Big Mc between your teeth the librarians tend to play blind whenever there's someone with coffee or some cookies. And of course never ever ever one should stain the books because that only makes you a deserter and worthy of the 7th hell circle

You need to stay hydrated and have sugar while studying anyway; they encourage it in lectures, so the rule is stupid.

He takes out his mom's cookies from his backpack. He got the package yesterday and they are delicious, some came a little cramped but others went through the mail untouched and the flavor is as good as any like fresh out of the oven. He loves whenever she surprises him with these little things, and when he opens her packages he realizes how much he actually misses his mom, his place and his things.

Just a few more days and he's going down to NY for Thanksgiving.

He opens the Tupperware and bites down on a blue chocolate chip cookie. The whole cookie melts in his mouth and it's like his mom just gave him a hug. He really wants to hug his mom.

Annabeth yawns and catches his eye while he's munching...probably with a stupid face of utter adoration, not directed at her this time, but she doesn't know that and that makes him freak a little.

He convinces himself that because she doesn't know that he has to share the cookies with her, of course the real reason is: he's actually dying to talk to her again.

"Hey...um, Annabeth?" he calls soft enough for the library. She looks up as he's standing up, the tupper in hand.

"Hi Percy"

"I...would you like a cookie?" He offers them, showing the contents of the tupper "My mom made them, there's nothing weird in them...promise" He adds nervously when he sees her eying the blue chocolate Chip cookies

"Oh." She smiles "no magic cookies?"

"Nope sorry, my mom is not into that"

She laughs and takes one "thanks Percy"

She bites down on it and...She's always so expressive that he immediately knows that she liked it.

"Wow, this is good!"

"I'll tell my mom you said so"

"Please do," he offers another one and she gladly takes it "they are great"

"Here" he hands her a pile. He hopes his not being...extra generous so that it looks bad, he just really wants her to have them.

He gave a lot to Frank this morning and he's sure Hazel and Leo will attack this afternoon. He doesn't mind, he loves sharing them.

"Oh, no, I can't accept them" she says trying to put them back "they are good but they are yours...from your mom"

"That's okay, I have a lot more in my room"

She's still scrunching her eyebrows adorably and he smiles encouraging her to take them.

"Come on, they are just cookies"

"That's nice of you...giving we barely know each other"

He tried to keep the truth out of his face that is hot so he knows he's blushing hard, she seems to enjoy that

He clears his throat "that hurts me! We've been studying at the same tables for three months!"

She laughs "well, apart from that..."

"I also know your name, Annabeth. And your major!"

"Shhhh!"

Percy winces at the call; he always forgets he's at the library when it comes to her

"Sit by me at least...that way I'd not be eating them all by myself, I'd feel bad" she says in a low tone.

"You...are, um, you sure?"

"Yes, giving that I can't make you change your mind"

He grins at that and nods.

He almost trips three times while carrying his stuff from one table to another.

He does feel that self conscious this time around, he feels...normal.

So what if she inviting him to share the table when there wasn't any need? But what's with all the business with giving her cookies?

She really hopes Piper can't read this in her face because she'll annoy her until she introduces her to him.

It feels...nice to study with someone. Not that she needs the company, she prefers to study on her own and Percy distracts her a lot but...but somehow she likes it.

Is it weird that she knows a lot of his study quirks? Like he's table is a mess but the mess seems to have a logic to it? And he highlights only with orange even though he has like 10 other colors?

His laptop has stickers of bands she's seen Piper mention. She wonders if they are good. Piper likes folk rock? But a lot of rock rock as well?

Some of the stuff Piper likes she's grown to like but...does this mean he's all deep and listens to folk?

What if she mentions The Lumineers, would he know what she's talking about?

* * *

The next day he sits alone because she's not there when he arrives, which is odd.

When she strides in, she says a "hi Percy" and sits at her table.

They study.

His halfway through some reading when he stops. He's been going over the same paragraph for at least ten minutes and he's not making sense of what he's reading and then the letters start floating away from the page and then they turn upside down and he's giving himself a hard headache.

He slams his head against the open book and murmurs a few curses.

After a few minutes of resting his head against the book he looks up.

She's biting on the end of her pencil and putting her curls behind her ear and her glasses are askew and she looks positively more frustrated than how he feels.

And beautiful. She looks beautiful too, but that's beside the point

He puts his stuff away in two seconds and walks to her table, she's putting her hair up in a bun with her pencil in her mouth and she looks up at him expectantly, not annoyed, just surprised that he's there

"Hi Annabeth"

"Hello again Percy" she says through her pencil stuck in her mouth.

"I was thinking...let's get out of here"

She chuckles after finishing her hair

"That was unexpected"

"I need air, and you look like you could use a break too"

"I really need to finish all these equations before-"

"What's that?" He asks horrified staring at her worksheet

She laughs "Its algebra. Didn't you have it in high school?"

"No and thank god for that"

"You have algebra in architecture?"

"No," she rolls her eyes "I do it because I enjoy it"

"You must be crazy, but I was asking because you said you are taking history out of pleasure"

"Oh right, I said that" she shakes her head slightly "No, this one is in the program. And yes, I do enjoy it. Both subjects"

He starts listing with his fingers "So you like Architecture, XX Century History and math that kills braincells, you are crazy Annabeth Chase"

"Thanks," she replies and gets back to her work; she's smiling proudly so he knows he didn't annoy her. When he doesn't leave she says without looking up "I thought you were studying oceanography, don't you have math there?"

"Its baby's math compare to that...and sometimes I can't even understand that one" he points disgusted at the letter and numbers combined "Let's go get coffee"

"I hate coffee" she replies not looking up from her work

"Awesome, let's go!"

She sets her elbows in the table "What makes you think I want to have coffee with you?"

Her eyes are challenging and sparking amusement. Percy holds her gaze probably for the first time.

She grins when he doesn't give up

"You can't order something besides coffee your know, you can have whatever you want...you can have, I don't know, chai latte or something weird like that"

Annabeth looks down at her worksheet and then out the window, she seems to consider this or rather if she wants to go or not.

And then he realizes she's blushing. Probably the first time he sees her blush

Oh great, he magically got her drink of choice.

"Figures, you look like a tea kinda girl"

She frowns and crosses her arms "And what does that suppose to mean?"

He grins

"Nothing" he says "I love coffee, you hate coffee. We can both use a break. I think we'll have a wonderful time"

He doesn't know where he's getting the nerve but she's so comfortable to be with. Like studying, like sharing looks they magically know what the other is thinking.

She raises her eyebrows and tugs at the bun to undo it like she won't need it after all

He leans on his hands on her table

"Are you coming or not?" He demands faking a frown and she laughs

"Woah, I thought you were all shy and blushy? Who is this guy, what did you do with Peter Johnson?"

"I'm not–" he starts but he is kinda shy and blushy around her because she's cute and that doesn't mean he cant...aren't they best study buddies?

And maybe this was impulsive! What if she has a boyfriend...what if the boyfriend is big and wants to beat him up because he asked his girlfriend out

Well, he's not asking her out out like a date...They are just hanging out if she says yes.

She laughs mockingly at his startled face.

"Okay. I'll finish this later. Give me a minute" she takes off her glasses an rubs her eyes that have not a spect of make up on and then puts her glasses away along with the rest of her books.

They are on the way out of the building that Percy realizes that he should have had at least a topic of conversation thought before asking her to go with him because he doesn't know what to say. Being in her presence is comfortable, the silence is not awkward, but now that they are doing something else than studying he thinks it's time to actually get to know her.

"What's up, Peter?" She asks getting him out of his trail of thought

He sips up his jacket and pulls a scarf from his backpack "I'm freezing"

"You poor soul. Where are you from?"

"New York"

"New Yorker, huh?" He nods "right...accent solved"

"You...um, were wondering?"

"Yeah, never heard it before in person so...strong"

"Is not that! I don't have an accent"

"I don't have an accent" she tries imitating his voice. She starts laughing when he makes a face. "So, you're from New York And you're not used to cold weather? I heard on the news, last winter was like a thing for the lot of you"

"It's not that I'm not use to it. I just don't appreciate it"

"I love the cold." She breathes in the cold air, it's probably stinging her lungs but Percy knows the feeling. It's wonderful and refreshing after studying for two hours.

"See, you needed air too." He points out "Its winter your favorite season then?"

"No, Autumn. Yours?"

"I don't know. I love all four"

"You don't have a favorite season" it's a statement full of horror for Percy's amusement.

"It was winter when I was little because you know, Christmas and all"

"And you've grown out of liking Christmas?"

"No, Christmas is still my favorite holiday but winter stopped being my favorite season"

"So you don't have a favorite season. That's weird"

"I like that they are not permanent"

"Duh, that's the point of a season" she says and rolls her eyes "seriously, no favorite?"

"I love the four; you move on, you don't get tired of one because it merges into the next"

"That's because New York has them very defined, I don't get to see them like that"

"Where..."

"You know, you love coffee, you hate math and you don't have a favorite season, we're off to a very bad start here"

"No Annabeth, you don't understand" she raises an eyebrow "we're all so unique and wonderful. I doubt there's another person in this big campus with the exact same opinions as mine. Isn't it amazing?"

"Wow, you just contemplated one of the wonders of the human race, are you going to play wonderwall now?"

He laughs hard at that, because he knows she got his sarcasm alright an that's a perfect reply for it.

"I don't have my guitar with me, but can sing it to you"

She laughs and shakes her head at him, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders "Thanks Percy, I'm sure you have a lovely voice, but I'll pass"

"Your loss"

"I'll probably cry myself to sleep tonight because I didn't say yes to that offer"

She's so sarcastic and he never met a girl so different and beautiful, a girl just so...

He clears his throat "So, Annabeth Chase that studies Architecture. Where are you from?"

"California"

"Really?" He asks scrunching his nose. "Right, the no season thing"

It does surprise him at first, because when he thinks of the west coast he doesn't think of meeting a California girl all bundled up in sweaters and long scarfs but he can see her in sundresses and flip flops. She fits the image or at least what he thinks it's the image of a cali girl...but Percy feels like there's something out of place

And she's tan, it's faint now because she hasn't been exposed long enough to the sun since the start of the semester but the foundation is there on her skin.

"What? Is that so hard to believe?" She's challenging him to say it.

"Actually...no"

She rolls her eyes and turns her gaze to the park covered in white.

"Hey! Not for that–I think..."

She sets her pair of grey eyes on him and then away.

Her eyes. That's it; her eyes are the ones that don't fit. They look all over the park too hard and analyzing.

Her voice too.

"Where's your accent from?"

"I don't have one" she states simply with a little shrug and keeps her eyes straight ahead

Percy narrows his...her reply was weird like she's annoyed he asked that

"Yes, you do! I thought you were more of southern eastern girl"

She scoffs "How can I undo my supposed accent? I don't have one" this time she says it to convince herself

Percy smiles and she rolls her eyes

"Okay, you win. I was born in Virginia and live there for a while, whatever"

He laughs "Ha! So I was right"

And he tries to hide his grin in his scarf, he's sure he annoyed her now but she's so goddam cute.

"Why is Virginia so bad that you don't want to admit your true identity?"

"Nothing. Virginia is a good state, with an accent apparently..." she replies "please don't go around sharing that information, most people think that I'm blond enough to pass as a cali girl"

"You might pass as a cali girl...if you didn't talk or look that hard"

She scrunches her eyebrows giving him exactly the look he's talking about "what does that supposed to mean?"

"You just did it?"

She raises an eyebrow "I don't know what you're talking about"

He wants to push it further to see until when he's allowed to joke about it.

"And why are you here in this university in the middle of positively nowhere without...the sun or a single shopping mall you so call Cali girl?"

"I came to study; I didn't come for the shopping malls. Jeez, I didn't think you'll be that kind"

"What kind?"

"The ones that stereotypes girls"

"You said you were a cali girl yourself?"

"As in someone who comes from California and identifies as a girl"

"Right and you weren't stereotyping?

She shakes her head

"I'm just kidding Annabeth"

She turns to look at him, scrutinizing him harshly

"So says the next guy"

"No seriously, I'm kidding. I'm sorry if it offended you in some way"

"You are a grandmother. So old fashioned" She's snorts a little laugh "It's not like the city is ten hours away"

"And hour drive to the actual city it's a lot if you ask me"

"I can manage with a college town, it has everything and I usually shop for stuff online. I think you're the only one desperate around here"

"Well, you know, I'm from one of the biggest metropolis"

"Mmhm"

"I'm actually..." He stops because there's just this perfect tune... "I'm a city boy." He starts at that particular rhythm.

She groans "Oh god, please don't" she covers her face with her hands but Percy knows she's grinning.

"Born and raised in East New York"

"Shut up. Not that song!" but she's laughing hard now and covering her mouth with her hands. "Please!"

He starts the guitar solo unable to stop himself but she's laughing so...

"Stop" she pushes at his shoulder at the same time he steps into a frozen puddle and slips.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry" she bites on her lip, scrunching her eyebrows worried seeing him sitting on his ass on the icy cement

He looks up at her because he just realized what happened

She covers her mouth and starts giggling if possible.

"You're the worst!"

She keeps laughing almost tripping herself

"You can't interrupt someone when they are doing a cover of Don't Stop Believing and telling you their life story"

She extends a gloved hand and he takes it's and stands up. He's wet as well as cold now but she's still laughing so it's okay.

"Oh god. Sorry!" She looks very genuinely sorry but she's amused too.

"I'm not forgetting that you pushed me and I almost break my neck"

"Seriously, are you okay?"

He grins "fine, they might have to replace my hip but I'm fine"

"You're overdramatic" she rolls her eyes but she's still grinning too.

"This is going on your student record Ms Chase"

"You just had to sing that"

"Don't tell me you don't sing this at the top of your lungs and do the guitar solo"

"I don't!"

"You're lying"

She laughs "I swear I'm not! I hate that song"

"We're seriously off to a bad start"

Percy can't help but grin. Most of the best friends he has made in life never agreed on anything with him. They are off to an excellent start if you ask him.

The town it's only a five minute walk away so they reach it quickly.

She seems to lead the way to a coffee shop, it's not the one he usually goes too but he's okay with it. Apparently she's not a Starbucks kind of girl either, because she walks right past it. The place she probably frequents its cozy, small and less crowded than most. He holds open the door for her and it's so warm inside he immediately starts extricating himself out of his coat.

He motions for her to go ahead and order.

"Hi" the cashier greets kindly. "What can I get you?"

"Hello" she smiles "can I please have tall chai vanilla caramel latte. No water all non fat milk, one sugar, less caramel than vanilla. Could it be vanilla extract if you have some?"

"That's all?" Percy mutters and she shots him a look and keeps smiling when the cashier replies.

"Name?"

"Annabeth"

The girl behind the counter writes it in the cup "Anything to eat?"

"A bagel with...maybe some citrus marmalade..."

"We have tangerine"

"That'd be perfect, thanks"

The barista tells her how much is it but before she can open her schoolbag to pay Percy steps closer

Smooth, he says to himself.

"Can you add a black coffee with pump of cream, cinnamon and sugar to that order please?" He says and the girl smiles like she knows his move, she enters it into the register.

"Name?"

"Percy"

Annabeth takes off her gloves and opens her wallet and goes ahead to hand him the money but he pushes her hand away.

"Percy you don't have to" Annabeth frowns at him and crosses her arms.

"I'm ordering, shut up" he tells her with a sly grin, then looks back at the barista "Also, I would like the biggest croissant in the display. Thank you" he hands her money before Annabeth can protest further.

"You shouldn't have done that" she says when they get their orders and they are heading towards a low table with two comfy armchairs.

"You shouldn't get annoy when someone kindly offers to buy you...whatever is that thing you drink"

"It's called a chai latte"

"And all the weird stuff you added"

She rolls her eyes.

"You shouldn't have"

"I wanted to!" He insists when her hand tries to deposit money in his coat pocket. He catches her and holds her warm fingers "I'm serious, its fine. You'll buy me coffee sometime"

She groans "please, Can I pay you back?"

"Seriously it was nothing." He takes a sip of his coffee "I was only being nice, just say thanks"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome!" He replies grinning "see? No big deal"

"I hate people doing this"

"You deal with guys paying for your drink on a daily basis? You must be popular"

She rolls her eyes and hits his foot under the table.

"Jerk"

He smirks at her blush.

"Why do you like coffee?" She asks watching him stir it.

He's probably smelling it like his life depends on it-and it kinda does.

"Why do you hate the meaning of life?"

"The meaning of life is coffee? Jeez, I've been missing out"

"It's actually pizza but coffee it's pretty close"

"Are we pondering about the meaning of life again?" She grins teasingly "well Percy Jackson, aren't you something?"

He laughs "I'm so happy you noticed that fast" he raises his cup to her and she rolls her eyes again.

She starts spreading cheese on her bagel and then the marmalade getting the sides evenly too and he can't help but smile.

"Okay, I'm getting this vibe from you" he says and drinks a little coffee

Annabeth raises her eyebrows looking up from her task "what?"

"You're a perfectionist"

"Was that a compliment or are you sugar coating it with that term and you actually mean that I'm OCD"

"No, its fine. I actually..."

"What?"

"Um, you know...I wasn't-I'm not the best student in the world"

"So? What does that have to do?" She bits down on her bagel

"I only started going to the library this semester and it was incredibly painful at first to study two hours when I could be...I don't know, pondering about the meaning of life or playing video games in my dorm"

She nods, mouth full, urging him to keep talking.

"And...I was never organized and hated agendas to keep track of dates and stuff. And then you had this cool thing with cases and multiple sticky notes and you crossed it out every day."

"Oh that" she wipes her smile with a napkin because there's a speck of Philadelphia Cheese on her bottom lip.

"So I decided to give it a go. The month planner really helped me get better"

"You're serious?"

"I got better at timing so I actually can sleep the day before the thing...and I was kinda a disaster last year, I should thank you for that"

"Wow" she's smiling "I've been trying to convince Piper to get one since–Piper is my roommate–she says it's nerdy and stupid"

He laughs "well Piper is right, it is very nerdy, my friends tease me about it, but it's not stupid, it really helps"

"Well...I'm so glad I helped" she's with her proud smile

"Yeah, thanks"

"Why were you a disaster last semester? If you don't mind me asking..."

"No, its fine, it's not a secret"

"You don't look like...a heavy drinker"

"What?" He laughs because no, he's not a drinker, he despises it. "No, I don't drink"

"Then?"

"I'm not a good student, nor consistent or...studious, and it frustrates me when I study and I don't get what I want"

"Everyone is like that. Who in their right mind would like studying only to fail?"

"But it's even more impossible for me...I'm dyslexic"

She takes a sip of her tea and looks at him over her cup "I never let it stop me"

"What"

She smirks "I am dyslexic too. Don't let a doctor tell you what you can or can't do."

"It's a real thing. It's really hard to concentrate"

"And you don't think I know? I just don't let it stop me because they marked me as a child with this label; they thought they were limiting me. Who says we can't be better than someone who hasn't got that learning disability?"

"I hate you. You make me look like an idiot"

She laughs "not at all Percy, I was encouraging you to not let it get to you. It's stupid to think you can't do it, just do it"

"Are you a nike sponsor or something?"

Looking back at how she looks in their running shorts...they might as well consider hiring her to do that. She'll be great.

"What-Oh" she starts laughing then, throwing her head back "god, don't ruin my inspirational speech! I've been practicing to say that since forever, it's the first time I met another dyslexic"

"That's inspiration?" He snorts but there's a little grin playing on his lips "I couldn't be positively more deflated now, because I can't believe you've got the same as me and you are or at least you look really smart"

She winks "It's just the looks, glasses help"

He smirks "Do you need the glasses or are they just pretence then?"

Because the hipsters are everywhere and there's a lot of those in college...at least half the people in his classes use glasses because it lets admit it, it looks really cool. He even tried once but he kinda sucked at trying to look cool...

"I only use them in class and the computer and stuff. I get headaches after reading for a while, they only rest my sight. I'm still dyslexic as much as I try not to let it get me sometimes it gets bad. It was worse as a kid though"

"Oh, sorry...yeah, same...I couldn't stand middle school"

She nods agreeing, "middle school was bad. Seriously though, about before, don't let it get to you, it's stupid to think you're limited. You're great if you want to be"

"You sound like my school counselor"

"I'm trying to help..." Annabeth rolls her eyes "oh, forget it"

"I'm just kidding, thanks. At least now I know there's...people like you"

She snorts at that "thanks, don't look at me, there's an endless list of famous and great people with learning disabilities"

"Yeah? For example..?"

"Albert Einstein, Faraday, Lewis Carrol, Galileo Galilei and Leonardo Da Vinci, also, people like Steve Jobs and the future queen of the Sweeden, Keira Knightly and Neil Smith"

"What! You're kidding"

"No, it's all true, you can Google it. I could go on, but I think the point is made"

He shrugs too "maybe you're right and it's all in my head...well, it's clearly in my head when the letters start changing places, but you know what I mean, the part where I get discourage"

"You can always ask for help"

"Who's going to help me? No one here in college"

" _I_ could help you" she emphasizes

"You study architecture"

"Doesn't mean we can't figure something out together sometime..."

He nods and eats because he doesn't know what to say. That is so nice when they have just met.

"Thanks" he ends saying. "So...so"

"So?"

She smirks and he looks down trying not to blush, it's like she looks for opportunities to tease him.

"Why Architecture?"

"Why Marine Biology or oceanography?"

"I love the sea. Water, the ocean specifically, is the lifeblood of Earth and it covers 70% of it. Also, It's interesting and there's a very big part of it that is still unknown. Literally we've only explored 5% of it. Your turn"

"A building can be pretty, beautiful, extraordinary and complex but you have to see its base, the structure matters most, it needs to be solid for it to be permanent or otherwise the whole building can go down. I like that, how it can be amazing but all that matters is right in the roots. Also moldings"

"What" he asks blank and she tries to suppress her smile, she doesn't stop teasing and he adores it "Okay, elaborate, what is a molding"

"Look up" she orders and points at the thing joining the wall and ceiling "that's a molding, and they can be outside a building facade too"

"Oh that, I didn't know it had a name. The east building, the biology building, has some pretty ones"

"Those are my favorite!"

"Okay, elaborate more"

"Like when I was little I'd stand in front of this big old library and look at it and the molding and the angles"

"You're officially so weird"

"Shut up!" She laughs and rips a little of her bagel and throws it at him, getting him in the chest. He brushes it away.

"Okay, what did you liked about it? Apart from the books inside"

She smiles fondly and Percy grins a little. She definitely looks like a reader. He acerted another thing about her character and he can't help but notice he's never been so observant about someone else before but she just looks so interesting and amazing.

"I don't know, it was...so well made, everything was just into place, they facade of the building felt thought through. It has this glass dome in the middle and that's the centre where the main desk is...and you can stand there on the marble floor and it leads you to every different aisle section of it, and the light pours inside from the ceiling in just the right way. And I couldn't help but envied that the Architect had made something to stand a hundred years"

"Unless a meteor hit it" he points out

She rolls her eyes but laughs "there's always that possibility, but yeah,...unless something that drastic happened and the edifications around it can change because they are replaceable but this library...it looked so solid when I was little, so permanent, the exterior might deteriorate but the..."

"Structure would be the same"

"Yes!"

She falls silent and Percy doesn't want her to stop because her eyes light up while she was speaking and she looks impossibly adorable

"So you want to be an architect to build something permanent...like the Washington monument"

"I guess so" she's looking down, a blush staining her cheeks.

"You're so passionate about it"

She laughs still looking down "I tend to get...yeah, sorry"

"No, don't apologize. I'm not half as in love with my supposed majors like you are"

"Which one's going to be then?"

He shakes his head, looking out the widow, it started snowing. The flakes slowly piling on the sidewalk.

"God, No idea. I can't make up my mind, one day I get up and I'm like" he extends his hand in victory "I'll be the greatest Oceanographer ever!" She cracks a smile at that "And then I go to class and I'm like okay, maybe not?"

"How so?"

"Um, it tends to get...difficult? Not that I don't enjoy it but there's so much Chemistry and physics"

"Wait up, I thought you didn't like math?"

"No, I do...when I can figure it out it's the best thing ever, I couldn't be here if I didn't because there's a lot of it, but up to a point. I guess, it's not the same as your math"

"You get discourage then?"

He rubs his neck, "Sometimes, oceanography is harder. I think for the year and a half I'd been here that Marine Biology is easier at times"

"What's the difference if you don't mind my ignorance"

He smiles big "Oh, not at all. I love explaining this...so basically Marine Bio it's about studying the bio, duh" he rolls his eyes at himself "I mean, life. Organisms, fish, dolphins, weed, whatever living thing there is and how is affected by the ecosystem"

She nods, and Percy sees her compelled at what he's saying, so at least his a bit interesting too

"And oceanography studies the chemical and physical interaction of the marine environment. Oceoneography is more...about elements in the ocean, for example the content of salt in seawater or the tide or volcanic activity on the sea"

"I thought they were more or less the same, they are really different"

"Yes, of course...well, I sided with the ones that think so. Others think Marine Bio it's not a real field of study, because it needs a lot of different sciences to...do something."

"So they think it's more of a complement than a real science that can stand on its own"

"That's right" he grins "and that's about it, I'm stack between the two"

"I'm sorry; it must be so hard to be pulled between two things you love"

He shrugs with a smile "I'll decide...maybe, I just want a little more time"

They stay quiet and Percy stares at her, the corner of her mouth is slightly turned up.

"...um," she looks down embarrassed, a cute blush staining her cheeks again, she looks for any bagel or tea left. Percy glances down at his phone and how faster two hours go when you're not studying! "I should..."

"It's getting late" he confirms but he's positive he doesn't want to go.

"Yeah" she agrees and stands up, gathering her coat and scarf

"Let's walk back? I could walk with you to your dorm. I mean, if you want to, it's...late"

"Sure" she's checking her cellphone and there are like ten missed calls "oh, shit...give me a minute please. Jace!" She answers and Percy tries to look away because he doesn't want to intrude in her call with this guy named Jason. "Sorry, okay? I'm not a baby, it's a freaking campus nothing's going to happen to me...yeah, okay, I'm at our usual coffee shop, is Piper with you?...okay, see you"

She looks so cute annoyed.

"Everything okay?" He taps her shoulder and she turns.

"Yes, my friends thought someone murdered me or something. It's only been four hours, they are being dramatic"

"I'm sorry I kept you"

"No, that's okay. I had a nice time, I really needed a break, you were right"

She relaxes the frown directed at her friends and looks up at him with a smile.

Scratch cute.

She's gorgeous.

"They always tell me...well I tend to get caught up in studying and ignore the outside world for hours"

"That doesn't seem healthy" he can't help but point out

"I enjoy it" she laughs "but I'm sure is not that healthy"

And he realized that she'd often be there before him and leaves after him too

"It's okay if we wait here for my friends? They are a few roads down"

"No, of course not" he sits back down and she doesn't sit where she was in front of him but instead she squishes her way between his legs and the low table and sits beside the widow where he was sitting before.

Night has fallen pretty quickly and the snow has already formed a thick cape and people walking outside are leaving traces.

"How pretty is that" she comments

He keeps quiet before embarrassing himself or something

"Annabeth!" They turn at the sound of her friends. They are shaking snow but not letting go of their coats despite the heat.

Percy stands up again; he has seen her friends before.

Piper, he assumes, is the Native American looking girl with the band tshits and the dude...Jason? is the blond one with glasses that hugged her once is the library.

"You could stop scaring me to death and actually put your phone in sound mode?"

"Sorry Pipes. You know how I don't even pay attention to my phone"

"Yeah yeah..."

"You knew I was in the library and I turn the sound off when I'm there"

"At the library? We went to look in the library!" She raises an eyebrow at Percy, eyeing him up and down. Her eyes are freaking him and so he looks down probably blushing profusely.

He does want to look stupid, especially not in front of Annabeth and the blond guy who looks so smart and casual.

But Annabeth just walks a step back and stands beside him "This is...Percy, he studies with me"

Her friends look at each other less than subtly

He wants to bite his smile at that. "Hey" he says cooly

"Really?" Jason asks, not in a disbelieving way but there this smile on his face and he eyes Piper sideways "you study architecture man?"

"No, we don't..." Both start saying and stop, they look at each other and laugh it off

But then they start talking on top of the other again

"Not like that"

"In the library"

Annabeth looks at him biting her lips, trying not to laugh.

"No...Marine Biology, Oceanography. I'm Percy...well, you knew that" he extends his hand at both of them and Annabeth rolls her eyes at him, her teasing smile is adorable.

"He's still deciding on a major" Annabeth helps.

Piper takes his hand first, squeezing his fingers in her small hand "I'm Piper, Annabeth's roommate and baby sitter sometimes."

"Baby sitter?" Annabeth scoffs "I'm older than both of you"

Piper grins "Psychology major"

Jason is next giving him a hand shake "Jason, friend to Annabeth since we were kids." And Percy feels like this is some kind of warning

"Oh, shut up Jason" Annabeth says but he's smiling with affection. And if Percy can read right this is just sisterly love...he can't help but notice this, not that he cares, he doesn't.

"I'm studying Business" the guy adds

"Nice to meet you both."

"Old fashion" Annabeth comments and nudges him.

"Well taught" he deadpans and she's smiling up at him.

Her friends don't look threatening but they are intimidating while they look at him and the little exchange, analyzing his every move.

"And what was the captain of the swimming team doing at this lovely coffee shop?" Piper asks and she grins at him which makes him blush harder, he knows he looks like an idiot. Piper then looks pointedly at Annabeth. "We're so far away from the library"

"Captain of the swimming team?" Annabeth looks back at him raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah...I swim." He shrugs trying not to draw more attention to himself. He can't possibly blush more.

"And we were just talking Piper. We both needed a break" she crosses her arms a little annoyed.

"Pipes they needed a break" Jason repeats and he's trying not to laugh at Annabeth's blush.

Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"You found me now. Let's go or what?"

"Piper wanted you to check out something she's buying for his dad's birthday"

"Right! I totally forgot...I'm sorry Pipes"

Piper is looking at Percy now and he can't help but feel very self conscious "I can see you forgot...this coffee shop has the best view...of the park, right Jason?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, let's go Piper" Annabeth sighs.

She turns towards Percy and he sees over her shoulder how her friends move closer to the door to give them privacy

"Captain of the swimming team, huh?" She says, raising an eyebrow, she's smirking.

"It's not a big deal"

"It is! No wonder they kept you last semester. Swimming is a big deal at this school"

"I just need the scholarship."

"Sure." She nods still smirking "What you win medals and stuff?"

He shrugs "a few"

"That's cool"

"It's okay, I guess"

"Stop being so nice!"

"Sorry" Annabeth shakes her head like you're a lost cause "um, not sorry?"

"I had fun Percy" she smiles, her teeth all white and perfect against smooth lips that glitter slightly when they catch the light "it really was a nice break from studying"

He can't help but smile brightly too and rubs his neck.

"Yeah, me too"

"I'm sorry that we can't walk back together"

"No that's okay, go with your friends" she smiles

"So..." She starts and waits. He doesn't know what to say.

"See you at the library?"

Annabeth nods with a smile, "Yeah, of course. See you tomorrow"

Percy wants to kick himself. He should have asked her out or ask for her number.

She turns to her friends and he stands there, his coat at hand.

Piper turns around and waves and she is not talking that loud when she squeals excitedly as they walk to the door.

"You're hooking up with the captain of the swimming team!" Which turns out rather highscholish?

"I'm not hooking up with him Piper! Can you keep it down?"

"Why the hell are you not hooking up with him, he's heeeeella cute"

"Shut up." Annabeth groans

"He asked you on a date come on!"

"No, He didn't!" She explains quietly but they are still in Percy's hear range "It was just...a coffee break"

"He asked you for coffee. Come on, isn't that adorable?"

"It wasn't a date" she repeats

"Sure we believe that Annabeth." Jason says with a laugh and hugs both Piper and Annabeth waists leading them out.

"Oh my god, Annabeth why didn't you tell me you had this hot boy studying with you? It's absolutely romantic...library love, is he a nerd like you?"

"Shut up, Piper"

He's sure he's blushing hard but there's no one other than two girls behind the counter. The barista that took their order and another girl cleaning the counter top.

The whole coffee shop is absolutely empty and he just noticed.

"Hey, did you ask her out?" The one that took their order asks leaning over the counter

"Um, No..."

"Does she have to wear a sign around her neck or something?"

Both girls laugh as Percy tries not to face palm himself with embarrassment.

He tips them for making him blush yet again and heads out to the cold night not before hearing a bunch of 'boys are so clueless' comments.

* * *

"You better tell me everything now" Pipes says grabbing her arms as they walk on the snow.

"There's literally nothing to talk about, seriously" Annabeth pulls her hands away and puts on her mittens

"You really expect us to believe it?" Jason asks walking by her other side

"So you did know him!" Piper accuses

Annabeth shrugs "I just...see him every day at the library...it's nothing" she mutters

"Everyday seems a lot like you know him"

"I–" she starts opening her mouth only to be shoved a globed hand against it.

"Aww, Jason...isn't it romantic?"

She pushes Pipers hand away

"Annabeth do you like this guy?" He asks seriously and Annabeth turns to look at him.

"I–of course not, we just met" she shrugs again "please, you know me Jace"

Jason doesn't press but Piper is not happy with the answers she gave them.

"Please tell me everything"

"There's very little to tell"

"Then tell me that"

"We just study in nearby tables since the start of the semester"

"So you lied before!"

"I said I didn't know him, and I don't...didn't" she shakes her head "Well—maybe now I know him a little but not much"

"How much is little?"

"Just where he's from and like his age...I know he's still to declare a mayor...and that's about it"

"Where's he from?" Jason asks curiously

"New York"

"You love New York!" Piper points out

"What does that have to do with anything?" She shakes her head again exasperated.

"And he's an athlete!" Piper cheers "captain no less"

"I didn't know that" she says thinking of herself and how if a sport is big in your life it's usually what you first mention about yourself

Or maybe that's just her. Or was just her

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Jason ask his girlfriend

Piper laughs "try and hide your jealousy next time"

Jason scoffs "I'm not jealous just wanting to know"

"I saw a picture of him in the school's instagram." She explains

"Really?" Annabeth can't help but ask. She's making that search.

"He's got fans!" She adds with a grin "that I'm sure it's not hard to get them with a body like that"

Jason is quiet and looking the other way, absolutely jealous.

* * *

The next evening

"So..." Piper starts, sitting crossed legged on her bed.

"Mm?" She doesn't look up from her Pinterest feed.

She needs to buy this jacket. $65 is kinda a lot right now...

"Do you like this?" She asks, turning her laptop 90 degrees and pointing at the outfit

"I like the scarf"

"I meant the jacket"

"Oh, yeah. Very Annabeth"

"Mmm" she pins its, maybe saving up plus next month's allowance...

"So..."

"What do you want McLean?" Annaberh raised an eyebrow "spit it out"

Piper giggles "How was the Captain of the study express today?"

Annabeth arches an eyebrow, a grin threatening to split her face "seriously? Captain of the study express?"

"Yes! You know, your guy...PJ"

"You're ridiculous" she shakes her head going back to her pinterest boards. "And don't call him that."

"What, your guy or PJ?"

Annabeth groans. "Both! He's not my...guy."

"So?" Piper asks again, impatiently "how was he?

"I wouldn't know, he didn't show up"

She pokes her in the leg repeatedly "And...Are you particularly down about it?"

"Nope, not particularly"

Piper groans "can't you just–would you admit he's cute already!"

"Go out with him" she tells her without looking up

"Annabeth!" Piper punches her arm which she returns with a harder punch. "Ow. Your punches actually hurt, you know?

Annabeth ignores the last statement "Aren't you Jason's girlfriend?" She asks her annoyed

"Yeah and so? I can still acknowledge other people's beauty, because I'm not tied to Jason, I have freedom of speech and I have eyes! I tell you you're gorgeous all the time and I'm bisexual, remember?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes "I'm not you're type"

"No, but you're still beautiful" she always blushes at that

"What do you want Pipes?"

"For you to...you like this guy" she accuses with a pointy finger

"Do you want me to say he's cute? Okay, yeah he is. He's very cute. There"

"Great, because I just sent him a friend request via your facebook"

"You—what?!" Annabeth junks the laptop from Piper's hands turning it around. She pushes hers away to the foot of the bed, setting Piper's on her legs

"Just kidding" her friend tells her. Annabeth's fist connects with her arm again.

"You're an idiot"

"Ouch! That's gonna bruise"

Annabeth's heart is beating abnormally fast as she checks Percy's private profile. She enlarges the profile picture: He's grinning, sitting on the curve of the street, plaid shirt rolled up like he normally wears, dark jeans, vans on top of a green skate. Green bright eyes shining over dark eyelashes and dark skin. He's hair is the most wonderful mess

Annabeth stares at the only available picture in the profile for a good minute.

Oh God, he _is_ cute.

More than cute, He's hot. He's gorgeous. Tall and dark and nice. She hasn't met anyone their age that is so politely correct and just downright adorable when he smiles or he freaking blushes.

The worst thing is that if she had a type he's probably not going to be her type. Because adorable cuteness and blushy cant be her type

"Earth to Annabeth" Piper calls snapping her out of her little daze

"Okay. Yeah. He's...really hot"

Piper grins and moves her finger on the pad

"There then" clicking on the friend request button before Annabeth can comprehend what she's doing

"What?!"

"Now I sent him a friend request via your facebook"

Annabeth doubles checks and yes, it is her account that is opened. She seriously needs to change her passwords

"Yes. I can see that, thank you. Also I hate you, why would you do that? I can't unsend it now; he'll get the notification anyway"

"You like him. It's all over your face and he seems really nice" Piper states "and Jason likes him, which gives him points...at least now he does, he was jealous at first but then–"

"What?"

"Nothing, I made him unjealous"

"That's not a word"

"Sure it is! The thing is he approves"

"I don't need Jason's approval"

"He approves anyway. He's not like other guys you've seen"

"I'm not seeing him. I don't see people" she states annoyed "so we're just...whatever, we're not even hanging out, I don't even know if I can call him a friend"

"Yet" Piper adds cheerfully "you don't know if you can call him a friend yet. But as soon as he accepts your request..."

"Shut up. That's not friendship"

"I know, but it's a good start"

Annabeth stares daggers at the pending friend request, trying to undo it with her mind.

"Why do you mind that he has you on facebook?"

She shakes her head and pushes the laptop away "I don't. I don't even use facebook"

And she doesn't. It's just social media and she doesn't go on facebook anymore but she hates the fact that he'll think she looked him up

There's pictures on there that are like three years old and she likes to think she improved over the years. Now she feels very self conscious of them they'll probably take a whole month to untag...if she wanted to do that.

"See? He'll accept your request and maybe you can chat..."

"I don't chat via facebook" Annabeth brushes her hair away impatiently "you know; you just violated a very important friend rule here"

"I did not do such a thing even if that existed"

"I'm gonna kill you"

"Maybe I should look him up on instagram. That you use"

Annabeth glares at Piper "don't you dare."

"Why? Your pictures are like cute sunsets and books...and a cute selfie once in a while"

"Just don't do it"

"When are you guys going out again?"

Annabeth turns and presses her face to the pillow, groaning.

* * *

He doesn't get to see Annabeth the next day because he gets held up in swim practice. By the time the coach is finished with him he feels absolutely exhausted and exploited. Giving the students a hard time should be illegal when there are upcoming exams.

The day does end in a highlight though, because when he returns to his dorm and has a minute to check his social media he finds out she sent him a friend request.

He smiles like crazy as he stares at Annabeth Chase's profile.

* * *

"You know what's tonight?" Piper asks her while they share Oreos and rewatch The 100 on Netflix

"No, what?" She asks, dipping her Oreo in peanut butter

"Two weeks since I last bang my boyfriend"

Annabeth reaches to a notepad on her bedside table an flips it open, pen in hand

"What are you doing?"

"Writing it down. This is important. We need to record it. Its November 6th right?"

Piper laughs and bumps her shoulder "come on, I'm serious!"

"What can I do about it?" She wonders out loud but she knows exactly what Piper wants.

Pipes nudges her in the ribs as Commander Lexa appears on the screen, sexy with the braided hair, all gear up with dark make up.

"This girl is so hot" Annabeth comments like every time she has a scene

Piper nods, reluctantly agreeing too. "Yes, she is"

"She makes me question my straightness"

Her friend laughs "you can cross to the bi side; I'll give you a t-shirt and welcome you to the club"

Annabeth snorts a laugh and they keep quiet as Lexa fights on the screen like the hot girl she is.

"You know...you could–" her friend starts gesturing around

Annabeth sighs and pushes her hands away "Alright. I'll wait outside like always. Please be quick"

Piper grins and kisses her cheek "thank you"

Annabeth looks at her watch, It's almost 8pm on a Friday. She pushes the computer the rest of the way in Piper's lap

"Where are you going?" She asks annoyed "this part is good"

"To shower. I'm going out"

"That's my little Annabeth" Piper grins and Annabeth smiles back but can't help rolling her eyes.

"I won't stay sitting outside the door while you two are at it. I figured it's been a while for me too"

"Maybe you can call someone?"

Annabeth nods with a grin.

She knows she has somewhat of an innocent look and the nerd tag follows her like a shadow and she doesn't mind at all but the naiveness is just in her wore drove because she's not a good girl.

She must get laid more than people think and when she said it had been a while...well, what she meant was having sex 7 days ago on a costumeless Halloween party she attended, not that Piper needs to hear the details.

"I'm thinking Liam...or James" she mutters to herself disappearing inside the bathroom

She despises them both, at least when they are talking. They can't get two words out of their mouths without it being completely stupid and she has to correct double negatives at least 10 times a night.

They are hot in that very conventional way of hot. Liam is tall and lean, dark skinned and shaved head with this perfect profile and the glasses suit him too well...and James is almost as blond as her, muscular because he's a rugby player and the cherry on top is that he's from Australia so at least she enjoys his accent while he talks and hell that smile can turn her on fast.

They are good on their majors (she thinks) but ask them what they think about the weather and they have the dumbest opinions but that's okay, she didn't go looking for them to get opinions as much as they don't like her because of her knowledge. She doesn't mind them when they are quiet and using their well equipped bodies.

One thing good about them is that they don't know each other at all which could be an inconvenience, it's a big college but when someone knows the friend of a friend the world becomes very small and because she does not like her bed buddies to be friends. She learns from her mistakes.

This year they've been having sex with her the longest (as most of her boys graduated last year) something like three month each? They don't seem to get attached or ask her personal questions and that's what she loves the most. Well, that and the fact that picking up someone new in a bar leads to a boy finishing before she even gets in a comfortable position which is disappointing and frustrating not to mention annoying

So James or Liam. She'll flip a coin and call one first. She knows they'll ditch all kinds of plans when she calls but a third just in case...

A name that starts with P pops into her head.

I'd be so weird if she made a move like that. They'll have to still see each other, it won't be a normal one night stand.

Liam and James are studying different things in buildings not even near hers. She almost never catches them around campus if they are not meant to hook up

Dark and green eyes is tempting though

She's really tempted to send him an inbox asking if he goes somewhere tonight...just to know, not that she plans to do anything with that information.

He doesn't seem like a loud frat house beer pong drinking straight from the keg kinda partier. He said he doesn't drink and somehow he fits the image, she believes him.

She's been lied to before by so many guys, she knows the difference. He seems...genuine

Instead Annabeth pictures him more like a quiet bar type of guy or those who like to hang around listening to music lying on a couch. Generally those involve recreational drug users...maybe he's a smoker for what she knows.

Not that she has a problem with that.

She's a big believer in live and let live.

She eats protein on her breakfast but that doesn't mean she goes around preaching the world to eat it as well. She studies because she wants to be an architect but if someone doesn't care about graduating college and the huge pile of student loans and wants to drink until they explode then she's not going to tell them otherwise.

If Percy recreates with all kinds of drugs then good for him.

She really doubts it though; he is an athlete after all

She does wonder if she's ever going to come across a 'normal' guy though.

Maybe normal doesn't exist.

Is not like she needs a normal guy. She's not looking for romance, not at all. She's not looking for anything really, not even friendship but maybe she needs someone to hang out with her when Piper and Jason are doing the do.

Any of her architecture classmates are too competitive to hang out so she needs someone out of class

"What do you think you're doing?" Piper asks looking up from the tvshow after she comes back from the bathroom waiting for the water to warm up. She's looking around her friend's closet with Piper's intent gaze on her

"I want–" she rummages around her dresses until she pulls one out "can I wear this?"

"Woah! Are you okay? Is the peanut butter mixed with something?" Her friend smells the jar

Annabeth laughs and shakes her head "fine...just felt like dressing up"

"Remember that you're a head taller than me"

"I know that" she doesn't care that it's short. She winks at Piper with a grin "I have nice legs...or so people tell me"

"You do." Her friend agrees

"So I'll show them off" she declares

Pipes laughs "you go do that"

Piper stands up, tv show completely forgotten. She looks around her jewellery box and hands her a necklace that hangs around the neck with little metal pendants, then she looks around the room and kicks Annabeth's vans towards her.

"This and this...the dress with some stockings. You'll kill it"

Annabeth rolls her eyes at the very Piperish outfit she's gonna sport tonight "okay, okay. I'm showering and you're doing my make up later"

"Oh my god, I'm thinking red lipstick"

* * *

He's so tired that he wants to crash in bed for a thousand years.

When he's just slipping out of conscience warm underneath blankets Leo appears in his line of vision and shakes his head at him.

"Seriously dude?"

"Mhmm?" He manages back, blinking to focus

"Come on Percy, we're going to the bar"

He snorts into his pillow. Leo is out of his mind if he thinks he's going somewhere right now "No way man, I'm beat"

"It's a fucking Friday night. jeez Percy! You never go out."

"I do go out Leo" he protests weakly

"No, my roommate is this old grandfather. Who are you anymore? You were cooler in freshman year"

"I was also failing in freshman year. The granddad is going to sleep now" he announces not caring and turns the other way sinking deeper in his blanket cage.

"Come on, someone's gotta come with me. Caly is going to be there"

His friend goes around his bed to look at him

"So go meet this Caly girl, you can drunk message me later"

"No drunk Leo tonight. Leo will stay sober and..." He makes a winning motion and Percy buries his face in the pillow further

"Please no more details"

"She happens to have zero roomies..." He adds wriggling his eyebrows

"Okay, so go have fun. I'm sure you'll get me a good description of this date later"

"Is not a date, this is casual"

"Whatever man, go do your thing. Casual or not. I'm having a date with my bed."

"That sounds so bad. I mean... Dude! I jack off too, a lot. Just–don't tell me"

Percy rolls his eyes "I meant sleeping! Whatever, I'll remember to send you a card. Congratulations on the sex."

Leo laughs "so you should. Tonight's gonna be awesome," he singsongs "you have to come! I mean, to the bar, not to the...sex. Sorry," he grins wickedly "as much as I like you and you're my best bud, serious, I'm not into you, Perce." Percy groans "Percy come on, you said you'll go out with me"

"What. Please tell me when did I say that?! And who drugged me?"

"You said it"

"I really doubt that"

"You know you said it!"

"I thought that was next week" he protests

"No, last week it was next week which means it's this week"

"Agggh"

He did say it

"I can't believe you're complaining so much its just a night out with your best bud"

"Cant Frank go with you for a bit until you meet this girl?"

"Frank is having a stupid movie night with Hazel or something. I hate that they are all couply now"

"They are going out of course they want to spend time together"

Leo nudges him "so you'll go?" Percy groans and tries to think what it would be like to go out on this freezing night. He can hear the wind battling against his window and the glass is fogged because of how warm it's inside in comparison. He shakes his head; the last thing he wants is to go out! "Oh please! Besides you'll get to see that girl you like"

Percy stills, instantly thinking about Annabeth and her pretty hair. He's sure he never told Leo about her not because he minds but its kinda his library secret. He doesn't want to ruin her. He doesn't want to share her.

He knows Leo's comments are going to be jokes on how hot she is and whether he's fucking her in the library.

But all that is besides the point, because it is not like–he doesn't even like her!

Various exclamation points.

Then why did you think of this girl? That annoying and rational part of his brain asks. He tells his brain to shut the hell up.

"There's no girl I like" he's trying to convince himself more than anything but thank god Leo doesn't know that. He'll be asking about any improvements towards 'getting her' if he did.

"Well you could meet the lady who steals your heart there"

Percy scoffs

"I know, right?" he chuckles "I doubt there's such a girl. You're so hard to win"

"Whatever."

"You know you are. Literally the most gorgeous girl can be throwing herself at you and you'll be dumbfounded of what's happening. I sometimes doubt your capacity to get turn on...like that red headed you turned down in Halloween, she was like a real deviant in that devil costume...maybe you should get tested"

"Shut up! Besides, I had sex on Halloween"

"Yes, but to an average looking girl that you dated"

Okay the girl was fine, she was hot and all but he didn't want to kiss or get to know this girl because her hair was exactly like Rachel's and he missed his New York friends so much. You couldn't just kiss a redheaded without thinking about her. He's not much into redheads, he likes...

No. He doesn't like blondes with waves or curls. Like at all. He likes brunettes and dark hair girls in general.

"So you'll go?!"

"Alright!" His whole body is telling him no but manages to disentangle himself from the blankets and stands huffing

"I love you"

"Yeah yeah. But I'm not changing"

"Dude" his friend looks at him horrified "you're in your pjs. Your dolphin pjs! If I were you I'd put on a shirt and tousle your pretty black hair and put on some cologne"

Leo teases his hair and Percy slaps his hand away with a laugh. He hates him most of the time but you've got to love Leo.

Percy shakes his head but ends up doing what he says. He even wears the new cologne his mother got him which he never does, the full bottle proves it.

As soon as they cross the bar's door he hates it.

Its full of loud and obnoxious people dressed to light for the weather, and he hates this even thought he has to let go of his coat right away because it's too hot inside.

The music is too loud as well but pretty good in comparison to the rest. Even when he mutters the lyrics to a song he loves he hates being there. Five minutes in and Leo goes off to meet his girl and he's left alone to make his way towards the bar.

The girl behind the counter knows he's underage when she sees him. She eyes him carefully but doesn't say anything. And really he's just missing a year but he probably still looks 16!

He orders a minty soda which it's the same as a mojito without the alcohol even though he's got a fake id and could get one of those if he wanted. He sips his drink and pushes the lime and the mint leaves to the bottom. He's so bored and exhausted he starts falling asleep right away supported in his arm.

"Hey" someone on his right says after spacing out for ten minutes.

He looks at her; she's reapplying red lipstick in a tiny mirror. She smacks her lips a few times.

"Hmh?" He manages, thinking that the girl talking to him is a product of imagination.

"She didn't come?" The girl asks flipping her hair and crossing her legs. She's trying to talk over the music.

"Sorry?"

He looks at her and she's pretty but he's not looking for anything right now. He's just plain tired

"What?"

"Tinder never works for me either" she says with a little disappointed sigh

"What?" He asks again focusing his eyes on the brunette next to him.

She laughs and he wonders what's funny.

"I'm not–" he scrunches his forehead

"Sure" she replies showing him her white smile. "Don't worry, any girl would love to get a drink with you"

He's not an idiot, he can see she's flirting but he doesn't know how to tell her he's not interested.

A normal dude would have invited her for a drink or back to his room already.

He could do it, it's just that he's tired he swam extra laps today...and above all why would he?

Maybe Leo's right. He's far from normal.

She leans forward and he instantly backs away from her cleavage and turns his body towards the bar

"Um..."

"I'm Megan"

He nods and after a few sips of his drink he realizes he never said his name back which it's kinda rude even if he doesn't feel like talking "I'm-"

"Percy!" A familiar voice calls over the music. He turns and sees a flash of blonde hair "heeeey!"

"Oh, Hey. Hi" he stutters out like an idiot. Instantly waking up, blinking fast "hi Annabeth"

Annabeth stands next to him and laughs.

She leans forward closer to his ear and he turns crimson when he feels her breath tickling his ear. Minty smell contrasting against beer or vodka.

The other girl eyes them curiously.

"Are you hitting on her?" Percy is sure she tried to whisper the words but when he looks at the other girl He knows she heard her.

"Um..."

Her hot breath hits his neck when she laughs again.

"What?" He asks stupidly blinking at her when she backs away leaving a sweet lemony fragrance behind.

"Is this some casual sex thing? Trying to get to know each other before the do? Isn't it better if you're complete strangers?"

Annabeth sets her empty beer bottle on the bar and shakes her head. The barman apparently knows her because he sets another one on the counter with a nod

"Um...I-"

"You don't even know?" She raises an eyebrow and then turns to the girl "you have to clarify your exact intentions with this one, he's a bit...slow" she makes a size with her fingers

The brunette looks between them confused and then she doesn't even excuse herself when she turns around and seems to spot a friend somewhere close, she walks away without another word.

Annabeth laughs again but differently so he knows he faked before.

"That was fast" she comments with her normal tone of voice as she slides in the now empty stool next to him. "She was hitting on you, you know"

He shrugs "That's a very good impersonation of drunk"

She puts her hands on her waist "Impersonation, huh? Who told you I'm not drunk?"

"Are you?" He raises an eyebrow and can't help a smirk.

"It's wearing off." She dismisses it with a shrug

"Then that was a good impersonation of enthusiastic drunk"

She nods "That's more like it. I'm more of a neutral drunk except I laugh a lot"

"That's normal drunk"

She considers this "yeah...what type of drunk are you?"

"Risk taker drunk"

"Ohhh, how dangerous" she coos and yeah, she's a little drunk for sure

"Seriously I'd do anything drunk!" she laughs

"Yeah, Like what?"

"I don't know, stuff I wouldn't do not drunk."

"I hope that doesn't get you to jail or kill someone"

"Nah, stupid stuff but not that. Like I stole a stop sign once..."

"You're such a big bad boy" she mocks

"...When a guard was patrolling next to it"

"You got caught" she grins and he nods.

"I had community service for so long and I had to return it...it looked so good on my wall"

"I'm sure it looked good on the college application"

"I think they took so long to write back for that thing"

"Have you kissed any girls?"

"Like in my whole life or–" he reddens "or like..."

And Annabeth's grin turns into laughter "Drunk"

"Oh right, yeah. That was the only time I spoke to my crushes." He replies "anyway, I haven't been drunk in so long. I forgot what it was like"

"You said you hated it"

He coughs "Well, My mother married my exstepfather and who happened to be an alcoholic, so...yeah"

"I'm sorry."

"We're over him. Now I have a new one and he's a really nice guy"

She nods "That's great. I understand what it is to be in a shitty family situation" she looks at him through her eyelashes for a bit and he rubs the back of his neck "Its late Why do you go out this late just to fall asleep"

"I was forced to leave the warmth of my bed"

She motions the bartender

"'Sup Annabeth," the guy smiles. A big surfer blonde dude.

She returns the friendly smile "Hi Will! How are you?"

"Great, Annie"

"Agh, please don't call me that"

The guy laughs and leans forward "you know, we need to talk this week"

Percy tries not to stare. The guy goes a lot to the gym apparently, he's huge. The conversation feels private so he sips his drink looking down.

"I know sorry, I've been super busy. I'll text you"

"It's cool. Do you want to change your drink?"

"If that's not a problem, I would like...what are you having?" She asks Percy

"Its soda with mint leaves and lime" Will looks at him raising his eyebrows

She snorts a laugh, "Wow such a grown up drink"

Percy grins sheepishly "Like I said, don't drink much anymore"

"I've been drinking for a full two hours; maybe I should follow your non alcoholic habits"

Will laughs "you? Seiously?"

Annabeth laughs as well "I'll have a mojito rather than beer please put alcohol in mine, is that okay Will?"

"'Course. And please text me!"

Annabeth nods and turns to him again and he's watching Will start on her drink, the guy sees him staring and winks which is confusing and embarrassing.

"Are you gay?"

"What?!" Percy asks without being able to hide his shock. He's never been asked that...he tries to think back on his actions to see if he gave some gay vibe.

He feels homophonic for thinking this. Maybe Hazel and Nico are right, it's a thing about straight males, they–we–he corrects himself; kinda think the rest of the world thinks we are automatically straight. Really straight, the straightest.

And he feels stupid for thinking this too but...he thought Will was one of those straightest? The guy does let off a straight sort of 'look I get all the girls' confidence. Maybe he gets all the boys for all he knows.

And maybe his friends were right. And he just realized what the wink was for and was really a boy hitting on him?! This night is officially so weird. (And that was kinda flattering but mostly weird)

He looks Between Will and Annabeth.

"Will!" Annabeth starts laughing "you can't go around asking people if they are gay"

They smiled at each other as if it is a private joke

"Annabeth. Don't misquote mean girls to me right now!" Will smiles and hands her the drink. "If I didn't I would never know"

"He's not gay" she says lightly and crosses her legs bumping his thigh

"Oh? Are you answering for him?" He raises an eyebrow

Annabeth turns to him and Will leans on the counter closer "well...You're not, right?" She asks him.

"Um, no..."

"You hesitated" Will says mockingly "I don't think you're too sure darling"

"Yeah Percy, you kinda did" Annabeth confirms with fit of giggles

"Look, you've got two people really intrigued in your sexual orientation, I would decide fast"

He doesn't know how to stop himself from blushing. His face is burning.

He looks at Annabeth "No, seriously. I know I'm not"

"Oh...He's right." Will sighs "That's too bad straight guy." Will shakes his head "I would have asked you out"

Percy manages to laugh "thanks?" He scratches his head

"He's hot" Will says to Annabeth. She just smiles

"Do you want to date a gay guy?" Percy asks remembering his friend.

"Well that's my sexual orientation so preferably but I'm so open. But seriously do you know how hard is to find suitable guys at this school? They are all so taken!"

Annabeth laughs and rolls her eyes at Percy

"I mean..." He clears his throat "Nico is single"

"Okay. I'm following you" Will raises his eyebrows "Who is nico?"

"An Italian friend, um...he's a freshman stu-"

"Oh! Italian" he grins and nods approvingly, someone calls his name, he jots down his number in a napkin "I have to go back to work, tell him he can call me if he's interested in a movie or dinner with a soon to be med school student" he winks again.

Percy nods and pockets the napkin promising he will.

"Annabeth, he's all yours."

Annabeth shakes her head but there's a smile on her face

"Don't mind him. He's a project partner. Jeez, We haven't even started, I'm so behind on everything."

"You're not"

"I am! Whatever, so you were telling me someone forced you to go out today. Why?"

"My friend wanted to meet a girl." He looks around the bar but Leo is nowhere to be found "he's not here anymore"

"I see"

"Are you with friends?"

"Nah. Nobody was in the mood, but I enjoy going out on my own sometimes"

"Oh, that's cool" he comments "thanks for...you know, saving me before"

"Oh, you're welcome. I have to admit, you looked pathetic, to be fair I let you struggled for a few minutes, it was fun to watch from faraway"

"I was not interested..."

"Oh too bad" she shakes her head and pulls at his shirt sleeve playfully "I was going to suggest we go to your place"

To say a fire started inside him and spread all over his body wouldn't be a lie at all. He is suffocating. The owners need to down the hitter a bit.

He stares at her for two whole minutes and then she cracks a laugh.

"That's a joke Percy." She pushes his shoulder "Laugh!"

He smiles uneasy "yeah...I'm sorry. I-" he laughs nervously. He's positive his face is red again.

"Clearly you were not interested in that poor girl. Anyone could see it from miles away" she comments

He tries to focus on her face because she's got a long sleeves short dress on and her legs are long and lean under her black stockings. She's got all her blonde hair flipped and curled on one side and instead of heels or boots she's wearing her run down black vans.

To add to her look she's got a very distracting necklace on.

And to be honest he's not usually someone who notices girl outfits but hell he has a long record of her wore drove since the beginning. He knows when she is wearing something she wore beforehand how she's pretty in it but black is not her everyday color.

He tries looking at her face instead of staring at her dress/legs...But is no better because her eyes are outlined by dark make up that highlights her grey eyes too much.

As if they didn't attract attention and intimidate him enough on their own! With makeup they are so intense and he can't look away even if he wants to.

She's freaking stunning in this sort of punkish look she decided to wear. It gets him wondering if she has any tattoos or piercings besides the one in each ear...she totally rocks this style even when she looks so prep in the morning.

She blinks and slowly a smile forms in her face like she knows what he's thinking, like a mind reader or something. He blushes and looks away around the bar that's less crowded than when he got here.

"I have to wait on my friends too" Annabeth sighs dramatically and checks her phone for the time "I hope they are quick"

"Piper and Jason?" He asks

She shrugs "I don't mind, Piper would probably wait on me too...you know, if there was someone"

He squirms a little in his seat because of how naturally she speaks but maybe he's the silly one. He's almost 21 and can't hear about sex without blushing.

He's no virgin mind you. He had a girlfriend in high school and a few other girls he had sex with. He just doesn't do one night stands, like Leo, like so many of his friends, who have a phone book to choose every night.

He's totally cool with people who like to do that, it's their life after all but it's not his style. He just really likes to date the girls he sleeps with.

But Annabeth just asked and he might as well accepted the offer if it hadn't been a freaking joke.

She's just so different and beautiful.

It had to be a joke there's no logical reason why she–.

"I'm gonna crush in the lobby for a bit before my friends decide to let me sleep, but I want to move out to an apartment. I'm tired of dorm life, you know?"

He nods looking at her hand with blue painted nails tapping the glass of her drink "Me too"

Leo had kicked him out for sex enough times, he knows the feeling but he's not gonna move when his accommodation comes for free.

"I want my own room so I can lock myself there and do whatever. Piper and I started looking, but it's more expensive than a dorm, at least for two. My parents would never say yes to pay twice what they are paying now. Even working the whole summer it's still a lot"

"Hey, you know my friend Hazel wants to move out, too. She's really cool, started this year..."

"Seriously? We're looking for someone. We don't mind the age difference. Piper is a sophomore"

"Yeah, she never wanted to sleep in a dorm but she needed to meet people and such to get an apartment with someone. She's studying archeology"

"Interesting. You will introduce me to your friend sometime soon" she says sipping the last of her drink making noise with the straw and the ice cubes

He smiles because of the childish behavior. She slips off the stool and grabs his arm for balance laughing

"You okay?" He asks

"I'm fine" she waves it off

Her leader jacket is half on while she walks to the door pulling him with her other hand "let's go, it started snowing and I really really want gummy bears"

Annabeth buys herself 5 packages of gummy bears in a 7 eleven.

When they get back outside the snow is going down hard and Percy shivers pulling the collar of his jacket up

"Should we take a cab?"

"Nah" she shrugs "unless the cold is too much for you to handle?"

Percy arches an eyebrow "You're the one from the west coast. Do you know in what weather I had to walk home?"

She laughs

"Not really since you want to get a cab. Move your chivalry aside my friend because I can fend for myself, thank you."

He looks over at her and she grins which only makes him grin as well

"After you then"

She cradles her bag full of packages in her arms as they walk in the snow back to her dorm sharing them.

Percy can confirm her last mojito got her hard for how she skips, stumbles, easily laughs and the silly comments she makes.

She's also...beautiful under the street lamps, her eyelashes and her hair catch every snowflake while she talks super fast and Percy has to make an effort to follow her and he cant help grinning like crazy while they walk with their arms brushing every once in a while

He's so glad he agreed to go out he wants to kiss Leo.

* * *

Annabeth knocks on the door around three.

Last time she checked the time it was something like 11. Or before that...considering she got her candy at 7 eleven.

They talked for 5 hours and she didn't even realize. She can't remember the last time she had so much topic of conversation with anyone.

Percy just left to his dorm because she had a fit of yawning but if it hadn't been for that she's sure that he's still be here talking with her.

With his chivalrous ways he took one look at her and saw she was practically dying of tiredness so he decided to leave. She assured him she having fun but he wouldn't have it.

She knocks again and Jason appears at the door shirtless and in a pair of sweats he barely tugged on.

"Stop that Annabeth" Piper groans sleepily from inside the dark room, she guesses her friend means the knocking so she does it against the opened door for good measure.

Piper huffs, a dark figure sprawled on the bed.

"Hello Jace" he kisses her cheek and she tugs his pants upwards around his hips. He grins "do I smell bad?"

He leans closer sniffing her hair when she steps inside "not bad exactly, like alcohol and candy"

Annabeth turns the bedside lamp on and Piper turns against her pillows, pulling the comforter up around her.

Jason chuckles, sits beside his girlfriend on the bed and caress Piper bedhead...or sexhead. Whatever.

"Did you meet someone?" Jason asks in a low voice, which she knows it translates to 'did you get laid?'

She shakes her head toeing off her sneakers.

"Nobody picked up?" He mocks

Annabeth rolls her eyes and looks around for her pjs

"Not for that reason. I assure you my calls hardly ever go to voicemail, my dear"

"You're still tipsy" he tells her with a smile

Annabeth shakes her head with a grin and enters the bathroom frowning at the reflection in the mirror because of her smudge make up

"Then Why?" He asks high enough for her to hear on the bathroom

"Just..." She starts and clears her throat. She changes out of her dress and puts on her pjs.

She sighs, they'll bug her to no end because of this but they are her friends, she has to tell them "well, Percy happened to be in the bar, we were...just talking"

"Percy?" Jason wonders as she brushes her teeth

"Mmhm." She spits on the sink and appears again on Jason line of vision with a bag cotton balls and moisturizer "you know, the guy who studies near my table at–"

"I know who Percy is"

"Oh, well...him" she mutters "we were in the lobby talking for a while"

"You mean until three?"

"Um, something like that" she replies shrugging again and applies the moisturizer on a cotton ball and dabs it on her face getting the makeup off.

Jason grins and Annabeth rolls her eyes which make him laugh.

"Shh, Pipes its sleeping" she says and motions to the huddle girl under the blankets.

She continuous the task of cleaning her face with Jason's eyes on her. She ignores him though. This guy knows her since he was eleven and she was twelve, he can read stuff on her face.

"I could hardly sleep. This conversation is interesting" Piper chimes in from under the blankets "No kiss goodnight?" She sounds hopeful and Annabeth shakes her head but the girl can't see her

"Nothing happened." Annabeth stands and punches Jason's shoulder because of the face he's giving her. He probably can see all over her face that she likes Percy a bit and she hates that.

She doesn't even like him, it's probably the booze still on her blood that likes him a bit

"Really?" Piper asks disappointed, stirring a bit under her blankets

"Pinky promise! We just...talked. I'd tell you otherwise"

"What did you talked about?" He asks and Pipes turns around to face them, blinking at the bright light

"Nothing important, just stuff...I guess" She shrugs for the tenth time

"Stuff?" Jason raises an eyebrow

"um, we eat gummy bears and—so maybe I was a tad drunk, I can't remember everything" she adds for the look they are giving her

"Gummy bears?" Piper giggles "How much drank?"

"Not that drunk but I don't have all the details to the conversation..."

She does know what they talk about even though some stuff are already fading. She wants to remember because then later she's not going to be able to tell what parts where real and what is product of her imagination. She does remember leaning on him a tiny bit when they were getting closer to her dorm because of the cold, Percy was right and they should have taken a cab because she was soaked with snow when they finally passed the door.

The heat inside was heaven and she remembers discarding her wet leather jacket and scarf and he insisted she take his jacket for a while because he was mostly dry. So she huddled under the too big jacket and then they talked.

She remembers laughing a lot. Percy being so funny but never mean funny like so many people she knows just nice funny, never against someone's expense.

If she thinks hard the stuffs are there but maybe just maybe she wants to keep the conversation to herself. She really wants to keep Percy to herself as well, like a big secret but her friends are the opposite of stupid and she has to include them

"So...how much did you drink?" Jason repeats the question so she knows she probably spaced out

She recounts on her mind and lists "one shot, three beers, some sips of margarita, a mojito"

"That's a lot drank" Piper tells her

"For you, cause you're 5'1." Annabeth smirks and earns a pillow on the face. She laughs and her friends join her

"I hope I didn't embarrassed myself though" she mutters

"Nah" Piper reassures her. She probably looks more worried than she feels "your drank self is all deep and philosophical"

"Great, then I totally embarrassed myself"

"Did you have fun?" Jason asks

She nods moving the covers and pillows of her bed to lie down "yeah, he's a lot fun"

"Oh, he's fun Jason" Annabeth rolls her eyes "he's funnier than us"

"I didn't say that Pipes" she reassures her with a smile

"I certainly didn't keep you up talking until three"

"Well, that's true but you guys know me, there's no need"

"Oooh" Piper coos and presses her feet against Jason's ribs to get his attention "they are getting to know each other, isn't that cute?"

Annabeth blushes and climbs into her bed "time for bed" she tells them turning off the light

Jason crawls on the bed beside Piper, hugging her waist and calls goodnight.

Piper giggles "but seriously, no kiss?"

"Nope"

"Not even on the cheek?"

"Goodnight Pipes"

* * *

When he walks in the next Monday she's in the library and when she sees him she leans forward in her chair

"Hello Percy" she greets. She's all pretty in a pastel blue doted sweater and jeans today; the look is so different than Friday night leather jacket dark make up version of her. He blushes. She looked so hot

For some reason he stills finds amazing that she talks to him. A big grin wants to split his face in half but he manages to control it

"Hi Annabeth" he replies barely keeping his cool.

She's pressing her lips together but then smiles a little "long time no see"

He drops his bag on his table and walks over to hers.

"So How are you, still hangover?" He mocks

"Oh Shut up" she huffs but she looks away blushing "I didn't get hangover"

"Yeah right" he nods pressing his lips together not to laugh.

They get shushed for the talking even when they are trying to whisper.

Annabeth grabs a book from her table and stands up.

She nods down the corridor and he follows her trying not to trip for his (stupid) excitement.

They walk to the architecture section in silence. A section pretty much in the back that he never goes to, or now that he thinks about it it's at the very front if he considers it right because the subjects are in alphabetical order.

"What were you doing the other day, you didn't study"

"Oh, Thursday?" she nods and he takes a moment to think back "I got held up in practice I think"

"Right, you swim" she says as if she forgot but he knows she's just teasing "they made you swim extra laps?"

She starts looking for the right place in for the book checking codes running her finger on the backs.

Her fingernails are still painted dark blue

"That was student exploitation" she laughs at that and hits his shoulder with the book with a lot more force than probably intended

"But you're the captain; you've to keep up!"

"Yeah, that's exactly what my coach said; you two will probably get along"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, I've always have. My mom says I could swim before I could walk"

"That's great" she turns the corner to the other aisle following the codes and he follows her like a puppy probably making lovey dovey eyes

"What about you?" He raises an eyebrow "anything besides architecture?"

She finds the right place for the book and places it between two same copies. Percy doesn't know why she troubles herself she could just leave the book in one of the librarian carts for them to fix but he has seen her return the books herself countless of times.

"Um...Running" she sighs when she says it, like it's a heavy word "Running is basically my life–was, is. I don't know"

"Why so down about it?" She leans against the shelf and looks at him "you could...join the track team"

Annabeth shows him a half smile "I did track and cross country, both. Well, track was first. Back in high school I was the little star of my team just like you." She points a finger at him "I competed and won a lot"

"I wonder why that doesn't surprise me"

She bumps his shoulder "shut up"

"So, what happened?" He knows it's something bad as she said she love it and talks in the past tense

She sits on the carpeted floor and wraps her arms around her knees. She waits "it's a long story, you should sit down" Percy follows her even though he doesn't know if they are allow to sit down here.

"Well, now that I think about it it's not that long but it feels that way. I started running around twelvish probably away from...stuff" she mutters the last part as if it wasn't meant to said out loud.

She looks at him that way that tells him she shouldn't be talking about this stuff, at least not with him and he knows that feeling, voicing something out to _her_ he doesn't normally say to people he just met.

"I get that" he tells her dropping his voice a bit she looks the other way.

"And then I realized I was good at running, it was something natural or whatever and then I kept getting better and better and...Yeah...one of my legs got injured in a competition in senior year...it always had troubles but I never stop to really care, always skipping my rest days and stuff. I mean I cared, but not enough. Looking back it was my fault, I should have been more careful, I messed it up" she shrugs and Percy curses internally "I could have...I don't know–they said that after a year of training I could have gone back to it"

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. That's...so shitty"

"Don't worry, I'm over it" She looks at him and probably sees how guilty he feels, he wants to take the question back and get her talking about something else. She puts her hand in his forearm as a reassuring gesture "seriously it's okay." She shrugs "my parents wanted me to make a career out of it but I think the injury opened my eyes. I love architecture more, I always have"

"You were that good" he comments more to himself. Hell! He has seen track runners and just like in any sport no one just thinks to make a career out of it, because if that's really the case then you're fucking good at it. He tries to picture her running like that. It's so fast.

"Excuse you I am that good!" she bumps his shoulder but he can see she is trying to lighten the mood.

Percy laughs "right sorry"

"I quit it"

"What, you won medals and stuff?" He asks imitating her tone in the coffee shop a few days earlier

She laughs and bumps his shoulder again and Percy cant get use to the touching, then she rolls her eyes "a few"

"National few?"

She scoffs "World few" she says in a lower tone like it's a secret.

"Shit" he turns to look at her in the eye for a full good minute.

"Stop that" she huffs digging her elbow in his ribs but he witnesses how her cheeks get a little red and he can't help but smile

"And you don't miss it?"

"Competing? Yeah, I liked the thrilling sensation, the excitement and all that but I don't miss running. I run every day and I enjoy it more now that I can do it to relax"

"Yeah, I know what you mean...A leisure swim, I rarely do that"

"Sometimes I think about what it could have been...I think about going back but there's a lot the injury gave me, like time."

He raises an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Before the injury all I did was run like _everything_ I did. It took up at least half my day, always training. Well, what can I tell you about it, you know exactly what I mean"

And he has to nod because he does

"And then after I had so much time to spend, to waste. It was like I had forty eight hours in one day. Even at night I couldn't sleep"

"I know what that's like...I was out of the pool almost an entire season for my right shoulder. I couldn't sleep either."

"Right! I wasn't tired like I normally would be after running my miles and I was...restless."

"It's horrible!" he conceded.

She groans and nods "I know, right? It's good that you get it. Nobody else did back then. After the injury I had to be on bedrest for...too much time so I was like I _need_ to run. I need to! And everybody thought I was down about my leg not functioning and they were like why don't you take a nice nap, you'll feel better. Well that sounds lovely but I can't. Literally cannot!"

He laughs at the way she says it and she laughs too "it's funny now but back then it was frustrating so it's great that you know the feeling"

"So, anyway I discovered that I was interested in other things,"

"Like TV shows?" he's checking if she's a normal person but he has seen her Doctor Who key chain

she grins "Doctor Who, The Big Bang Theory and Sherlock are my favorites"

"Doctor Who, really?" he can't help a snort.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asks annoyed

He laughs "Well, the other two I can totally get but Doctor Who?" He can see her laughing at TBBT at the jokes he barely gets and totally hooked with Sherlock and the investigations but Doctor Who is just funny, it's even silly.

"Hey! Doctor Who has 35 seasons and counting and I watched every single one as well as the specials and the movies"

"They are all the same. Always the daleks attacking and then the doctor saves the world"

"Hey!" He receives a punch on the arm "You so not want to go there so I'll just tell you you're absolutely utterly wrong and we'll move on"

He laughs "Okay"

"So...where was I? Mmm yeah, so I was interested in other things and running was just the priority and I couldn't concentrate on them"

"Like what?"

She grins and her eyes get all excited as she says "Painting! I love to paint with pastels and watercolors. Languages, I learn them fast"

"What languages do you know?"

"I took Spanish at school and I was good but average because I didn't pay enough attention to it. After I really started learning. Now I'm fluent and almost fluent in French."

"Wow, that's amazing"

She looks down at her hands and blushes adorably.

"It's better than...well, my leg never went back to be the same, it's good that I quit, it wouldn't have happened anyway. I mean, winning in major competitions like a professional with an injury this big...it was stupid even to try"

"I doubt that. You have determination"

"Well, Thanks..."

"Seriously, I wish I could say I know three languages..."

She rolls her eyes at him "English doesn't count."

"...but I'm just a swimmer" he finishes "and of course it does! Major accomplishments like three languages and 35 seasons of Doctor Who and counting"

"That's more than 800 episodes" She grins "I should add that to my resume"

He nods and she laughs and then turns serious "You're the captain of the swimming team on a college that prioritizes swimming over any other sport and you're only in junior year, that's impressive so you're one to talk"

He groans after a moment of silence and runs a hand through his hair

"I didn't want to be"

The fact that they are whispering makes the conversation a lot more intimate

She laughs "yeah, sure you didn't. Every boy's dream"

"I Swear! Annabeth!" she smiles mischievously as he tries and fails to convince her he didn't seek this out. He hates being captain "really, the last guy graduated and I don't know who thought it was a good idea to appoint me. I'm a not a good captain...I suck"

"Oh, but that's not what I heard"

He scrunches his eyebrows actually interested "What did you hear?"

"Wonders"

"Shut up" he laughs and feels his face going hot "I'm a horrible team leader. There's a group that hates my guts for it"

She winces "Oops, I do know that sentiment. I'm sorry. You feel pressured?"

"It's just hard because of finals now"

"I'm sorry"

"That's alright. I was not as good in high school so I have to keep my sports scholarship. I didn't have any AP classes like some other people"

He eyes her pointedly

"I didn't have ap classes!" He can see the lie even though she's trying to hide her face in her hair.

He's tempted to brush her blond hair back behind her ear so he has to trap his hand in his pocket.

"Ha! I'm Sure your friend Jason would love to confirm it"

"Not all my classes were ap" she whispers angrily

"But most of them" he pushes amuse because he made her blush again

"But most of them" She admits with a sigh that follows a small smile. "But I had a lot of time in my hands"

She rolls her eyes at the knowingly smirk he has plastered on his face and he can't get off.

"That's no excuse for being a nerd"

She laughs "shut up you study every day for two hours, you can't call me a nerd. If I'm a nerd you're a nerd"

"Okay" he agrees

Then she leans her head back against the shelf. She closes her eyes for there is a strake of sunlight right on her face.

Percy can see how much she enjoys the sun she probably sees daily back in CA.

She's too quick to pull a book out from the shelf and open it in their laps

Percy is stun for a moment not knowing what to do. He wonders how she managed to know that someone was coming because a crater could have hit the entire library and seriously he wouldn't have noticed.

"So Percy, that's a cable-stayed bridge, not a suspension bridge" She says with a confident voice "get the difference?"

"Yeah?"

The librarian stops with her trolley at the end of the aisle and Annabeth smiles at her and waves, the librarian smiles back at keeps going.

He raises an eyebrow "Friend of yours?"

She just laughs

"So...is that really a cable-stayed bridge?"

"Oh buddy, be careful...You're in a dangerous territory. You don't want me to go into this"

"It's interesting"

She does go into detail about it but Percy doesn't regret asking because her way of talking and teaching something she loves is too cute.

They neglect studying completely taking a break from taking a break ending up on the coffee shop she likes.

They only dangerous thing about this is that neither stop to care about their complete waste of the hour.

Later he knows more about bridges than his own subject.

* * *

"So smiley again?"

Annaberh is sure she blushes so she looks away "No comments"

Piper puts her hands up an Annabeth is trying too hard to suppress her grin.

It eventually breaks free and she's grinning which makes her friend laugh

Annabeth sighs "This is dangerous"

"Why? Are you scared of liking him?" Her friend is no mocking her, it's pure concern, she knows Pipes is trying to help and the psychologist in her is (annoyingly) showing

"No." Annabeth replies too quickly and Piper raises an eyebrow which makes her reconsider it "well...no. Maybe" She amends biting her lip.

Maybe she's a little scare of that. A lot scare of that. Piper knows she has trust issues but she doesn't feel like talking about that right now. Besides with Percy is like she never stops thinking about saying stuff, she shared more stuff with him in a week than with her ex boyfriend of a year and she doesn't know why he makes her want to talk so much.

"But I meant that we have finals coming up and I just returned from the library without reading a single page which is weird and also dangerous" she explains

Piper dismisses it with a wave of her hand and a little grin "give yourself a break Annabeth, have fun. You'll miss college once you're out and start your postgraduate"

"He needs to study too. I feel like I'm depraving him from it" she bites her lip

Piper scoffs "If he wanted to study he wouldn't seek you out"

"Still...I feel bad"

"Did he ask for your number?"

She shakes her head "No, why?"

"Oh. I thought you'd be going on a date sometime soon"

"I seriously doubt it"

"Well, there's no real need because you practically go on dates everyday"

" _Breaks_. They are breaks" Pipers grins

"Yeah, right"

"You have to consider people are not as romantic as you, besides he could have a girlfriend for all I know"

"He doesn't have a girlfriend" her friend replies convinced

"How do you know?" She tries to hide her evident interest in the matter. It doesn't surprise her Piper knows something about it because she's into anything. Like she knew Percy was the captain of the swimming before even meeting him.

Annabeth can't lie, she has thought about it because she doesn't want to like someone but at least if she _ever_ starts liking him she wants to be sure he's available. Hence, this doesn't mean she wants to like him or that she already likes him. She doesn't, she just-Jesus.

"Because!" He friend replies "He doesn't seem to have one. Guys with girlfriends handle themselves differently. Besides he's single on facebook"

"Facebook is stupid." Annabeth declares

"But 95% of the time it doesn't lie" Piper states exasperated

That's a valid point.

Annabeth is quiet for a bit and Piper announces she's going to shower.

She sits on her bed and opens facebook on her phone just to check if she still hates it. She scrolls over pointless state updates and pictures quickly and then checks Percy's profile just to see that he didn't get a new relationship status since the last time she checked. (Or Piper checked, and that was about yesterday).

He didn't. Eventually she gets tired and closes the app. Yep, she in fact still hates Facebook with her heart and soul, she could close it for good but she never does in the end. That's the shitty thing about social media.

She pushes open the door to the bathroom letting the steam leak out.

She hops in the vanity making noise on purpose for Piper to notice. They sometimes do that, get in when the other is showering. It's great for talks when Annabeth doesn't want to look at her friend or catching up after a long day.

"So...I told him I run"

"You did?" Piper's voice is genuinely amazed and too excited to hide it. Annabeth hums.

She never tells anyone that anymore, before it was probably the only thing she talked about. She's not exactly sure why she never does anymore because she loves running and loves to share that she runs...maybe because it's something so utterly personal and herself. Maybe it's because it's her past?

And even though she's over it now and she was always meant to be an architect her injury was hard and painful like mourning a friend. She rely on running as someone she could go to when stuff got hard in general but specially for the relationship she had with her father, stepmother, when she thought about her mom or when she didn't (doesn't) want to think about anything at all.

"He asked if I liked something other than architecture...so I did"

"What did he say?" Her friend asks after being quiet for a bit

"Nothing special" she shrugs and then laughs "I think–no offence or maybe not offence to Jason but..."

"He gets it?" She asks and Annabeth is forever in debt to Piper for always knowing what's up. She loves her so.

"Yeah" she replies quietly

"Yeah, don't mention that to Jason" Piper advices with a laugh, only half joking.

"I mean...please don't think that I–Jace was probably the only one that really helped. He helped me a lot during that time and I'm not ungrateful or anything because he was always so good and understanding and I'm not saying Percy helped me at all but–"

"Annabeth" she cuts off her rumbling "it's perfectly all right if you feel that way"

"Oh. Okay" she laughs after a bit loosening up on her guiltiness "I just–"

"Don't worry, I get what you mean"

"Thanks" she mutters after a while of being quiet

* * *

The next Friday he goes to bed early after eating a whole pizza by himself. Leo was out again but this time he didn't insist on him coming along.

The early sleep meant an early start, not because he wants to, but because he falls off the bed, like literally he _falls_ after rolling and he can't go back to sleep after that which sucks.

He checks the weather through the blinds only to find out that it's absolutely beautiful outside. The sun is yet to make an appearance but the sky is clear and as far as his temperature app says it's not even that cold today so he decides to go for a run. It's not his favorite activity to do at the gym but he loves running around Central Park back at home so he gets himself ready and goes out. Maybe it's because she motived him to do this or maybe because he wants to understand her a little better and running is kinda her thing.

After she said so he couldn't stop thinking about it, how she's a retire runner, a freaking world champ no less. He even checked her facebook photos again to see if he missed it, running couldn't be something that big in her life and not have a single photo.

She's tagged in one. It's a picture with her friends in an all girls 5k race for Nike in LA last year.

She won.

He's even embarrass to admit he spent a lot of time googling her too last night. Because facebook is one thing when she was the one who originally added him but Google...that's a whole other level of stalker. Google shows the great first. Eighth at a world competition in 2011. Eighth.

He watches the video of the race an ESPN section on YouTube.

Eighth. Almost seven by barely an inch, almost ninth for a step but eighth. Eighth in the freaking world. And the world is big. It does make a difference she beat an African girl for the eighth place because as much as running is not his thing Africans are known to be fast as hell.

Annabeth's kick is something of another planet. It scares him almost. She's so fast

The next couple of results are other known races worldwide where she didn't have the top ten but she did well. He watches the races and finds himself nervous, cheering her on even when it was a couple of years ago and the results tell you she improved: 21, 25, 17, 16, 11 and then _8_. He somehow knows eighth could have become 7, 4 or 1st and that's probably why her parents wanted her to continue running.

There are nationals and regionals and then minor school meets. Where she gets 1st, 2nd or 3er. She's in the high school website as the valedictorian of class 2012. That means she won that race in her junior year.

There are a lot of school paper scraps where her name pops. He wonders if his high school has him all over their website as one of the prides and joys too. He really hopes not because he looked disgusting in high school. On the other hand, Annabeth's teenage pics after meets with her medals smiling proudly are great; she looks younger but as pretty as ever.

One piece of news that says she was offered a full ride at Harvard and Princeton. The reporter asked her where she was deciding to go and she says she is not sure because she's waiting to hear back from some others schools she refuses to name. Everyone could see her potential and that's why all the unis were fighting over her.

She ended up coming here.

After two years of both of them studying here she started sitting beside his table on the library (Or he started sitting beside hers) the point is that they got to meet

How lucky he is

He watches a few more of her videos running and she's capital A Amazing.

It's an absolute mystery to him how someone can go back from professional athlete to sitting down and making models of houses and buildings from scratch.

Running around college is a good distraction but he barely passes the two and a half miles when he needs to catch his breath, and surprisingly he sees a blond ponytail flash past him.

"Yo Jackson"

 _Shit_.

This campus is big...and although his not the only one who thought a run outside was a good idea today not many are outside this early on a Saturday and what are the chances he runs into her? He didn't even take the common running route, he liked the part closer to the woods better.

She slows to a stop a few meters in front of him and stretches her arms above her head taking a gulp of air.

He bites his lips and tries to stare at everything but her legs. It's not the shorts, no...this time it's some tights that read PINK on the side of her leg.

She presses stop on her iPod that its strapped to her upper arm, yanks it out and pockets it.

"Nice seeing you here" she says over her shoulder and that Virginian accent she hates and never truly lost slips with the phrase. She tugs her hairband letting loose all her curls to dance in the wind only to redo her ponytail a moment later.

He coughs out of his daze "uh, same." he walks over her "hi Annabeth"

"You should look to the front when you run"

"What?"

She licks her chapped lips that are like that probably because of running in the cold early in the morning, her cheeks are reddish from the cold too. She grins wide. He can practically sense her good mood right now but she's doing her thing, He can totally relate. What endorphins do to athletes...

"If you run with your head looking at the ground you slow down, look straight" she points to the horizon

"Yes but I might fall because of a branch or something"

She shakes her head at him smirking, like she always does.

"Come on" She grabs his forearm and pulls him closer to a tree.

She unzips her windbreaker throws it beside a backpack he didn't notice was there. She's left with a hoodie to fight the cold

He laughs "what are you doing?"

He sees her get ready into a position, standing up with one foot in front of the other

"Waiting for you"

"What?" And then her pose hits him and he shakes his head "No. No freaking way"

She looks at him daring "oh come on, are you scared?"

"To race against you? Hell Yes! Of course I am!

"Come on, I promise to go easy on you." Her smirk tells him otherwise. "A run around the tennis court and back it's barely a mile, I have it checked"

She crosses her arms and stares at him and soon enough it's a staring contest that he wins because she laughs in between.

"See? I just went easy on you"

Percy rolls his eyes but she smiles wide "Okay, but it's going to be a fair start"

Annabeth puts her hands up "Never suggested otherwise Jackson"

He pulls out his phone and gets an app he uses to set the mark on the pool.

"Get ready Chase" he says because apparently they are in a surname kind of day.

She barely moves because she's still with her feet planted one in front of the other ready to sprint

He presses start and it gives them a 10 second heads up which in Percy's opinion it's not much and he tries not to get distracted looking at her. The same hard eyes she strains on a book or a math problem are set on the horizon like that's her goal, and she would never stop before getting there.

"Remember to look up" she says looking at him sideways at the same time the beep goes off and she's already kicked her feet forward

"You cheater!" He yells and jumps after her. He can hear her laughter and he sprints to catch up with her but only gets a step behind her which gives him the right angle to watch her as she runs.

And _wow_. Seriously wow. She's beautiful and far better than on camera

Her legs move like she's barely touching the ground but at the same time her feet look firm as they kick forward. Her blond strands catch the rising sun behind them and it moves in golden waves tied back in her ponytail.

He can tell she's holding herself back to allow him to stay close but not quite reaching her as if she wants him to chase her

He gets short of breath embarrassingly quickly and it's probably audible from her distance but even though he is pain he keeps pushing because quitting is not an option just like his high school coach used to say to him. He should write him another thank you letter because he's the reason he is in this college.

They make their turn around the tennis courts and head back towards the woods. Percy's blind for a moment because they are running with the rising sun in their eyes; Annabeth doesn't seem bothered by this at all.

He notices her slowing, falling back a few steps to run beside him which it's better for his ego, but maybe it's because he's heaving and they are getting closer and she's planning a big finale.

They race at the same pace for a few meters where Percy tries hard to push past her but he barely gets his nose forward that she's back ahead. She does make it. The big finale. She probably run 15 meters in about a second because she's running beside him a moment and in the next she's standing next to the tree they started off, arms crossed waiting for him to get there.

When he gets to the finish He leans forward, hands on his knees to recover while she just watches him. He just did his best effort and she's barely affected

"Why did I say yes?" He asks panting for breath and brushes his sweat away.

She's smiling wide, hands on her hips breathing normally and not even sweating.

"You don't have to prove anything to me" he says straightening and arching an eyebrow

"Pfff, no, I know. You could just Google me for that, but you're good, really good. You kept up with me"

Percy stills. He wonders is the stalking is all over his face.

"That's because you were barely trotting. I hate you."

She laughs "I was going to let you win, but you wouldn't have made it past me even if I walked"

He yanks a strand of her hair "shut up" she slaps his hand away

"I'm sure you would win if we were swimming"

Percy doubts that.

She bents down to pick up her water bottle from her backpack and takes a good gulp then passes it to him

"You know why you're so out of breath?"

"Because I can't race against you?"

"Because you move your arms unnecessarily. Swinging your arms at your sides it's a stupid waste of energy, you run with your legs"

"You don't say" he says crossing his arms

She laughs again "You're such a bad loser Jackson"

"So, why not professional runner? Thought it went with it?"

"Nah, a lot of people think that but your legs are the ones doing the job, moving your arms make you waste energy and breath"

She presses her hands on his shoulder "you have to keep tension here and move them only slightly, you'll note the difference...just some advice"

"From the girl who was eighth in worlds two years ago"

She turns and shrugs her shoulders, a grin threatening to take over her face but then she turns serious

"You beat Frank Reynolds" she says with her hands on her hips.

Yeah, he did. A year and a half ago in the hardest competition of his life. The guy is one hell of a swimmer and he beat him once.

Percy stares at her and she shrugs again trying to suppress her smile

"I thought we were googling each other"

Percy picks up her bag for her, putting the water back in place. They start walking back

"Do you want pancakes or scrambled eggs?" She asks shouldering her backpack.

Her casual invitation for breakfast makes him grin. Like he would have something better to do this early in the morning. Something better than hanging out with her? Doubtful

Percy brushes his sweaty hair back again.

"We could have both...and share" he suggests

"Sounds good" she smiles at him sideways "nothing like starting the day with a run and a full breakfast"

"Good morning" he coincides smiling

"Morning to you too Percy"

Good morning indeed.

"Race you to the cafeteria?"

"No freaking way" he lets out slowly. She laughs but doesn't run for him to chase her again.

* * *

Hazel gives him a kiss on the cheek when he meets her in corridor.

"It's been a while" she comments "where have you been?"

"I saw you two days ago" He laughs "but a better question would be where have you been?"

She smiles and he squeezes her shoulders

"How is married life going?" He asks "Frank is monopolizing you"

"Oh shut up!" She said and blushes adorably "its...different. Maybe we spend more time together"

They start walking to a class they have together

"It looks more like friends with benefits to me, you guys are the same"

"We're not friends with benefits! We're dating!"

"No, I know but you still look so much like friends"

"We kiss now" she adds with a grin.

He envies it a little but he's so happy for them. Hazel and Frank have a wonderful relationship, Percy never got to that with any of the girls he dated...maybe you need to start as friends to get like that with someone.

"Did you finish the reading for today?" He asks remembering how he was supposed to do it yesterday.

"No, I'm behind like two classes" she answers embarrassed "I'm sure you're ahead, such a nerd these days"

He laughs "not really...I get constantly distracted"

"Are you still dating...what was her name?"

"Lisa and no, we're over. I'm not sure what I did but that ended the night of Halloween, she never even called me ever again"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

He shrugs "don't be, I liked her but...it was boring. I don't know why it always starts to get boring"

"I didn't like her so is it bad that I'm glad?"

Percy laughs "you didn't?"

Hazel shakes her head with a little frown "sorry"

"Don't be. It's alright" maybe if Hazel doesn't like a girl then it surely means something, she likes everybody.

"You seem happy though"

He shrugs as they sit at their usual places in the room. He remembers Annabeth when he grabs a book from his backpack he needs to return to the library today. Its his last class for the day and then he'll hit the cafeteria for a quick lunch then he has to train for two hours and then...library (Annabeth).

And he can't wait. She's so fun.

Is the thought of Annabeth that reminds her of last Friday and mentioning Hazel in their conversation at the bar.

"There's a friend I need to introduce you to"

"A friend?" Her adorable frowns appears on her face again, her honey eyes searching his suspiciously

"Yes, a _friend_ " He grins "She and her friend want to move out of the dorm and live in an apartment and would like to meet one more girl for that"

"That's great, I want to move next year...are they freshmens?"

"No, she's a junior and her friend is a sophomore"

"Oh. Where did you meet her?"

"She..."

Percy didn't see the professor come in but she's at the front and waiting for some people to shut up, him included.

Hazel gives him a look like the conversation isn't finish and he smiles because she's not going to let it go, especially now that he mention a girl friend.

He kinda wants to tell someone about Annabeth as well as he wants to keep it a secret.

* * *

Sometime after that they start sitting together on Annabeth's initiative because they kept getting complaints from students to shut up.

So they share a table and Percy sits in front of her now and bites his tongue the two hours they are there not to make comments and save them for later. He glances up from his books every few minutes not because he's looking at her (not all the time) but because his attention is very limited and sometimes she's looking his way too.

It stops being uncomfortable at some point but he stills blushes when she catches him staring and then she smirks like they are sharing a private joke or more like she knows exactly what he is thinking. He really hopes it's not the last thing. He's embarrassing himself enough without her knowing what he's thinking

She seriously needs to stop being this pretty. Or wear bows in the top of her ponytails.

They usually leave the library together and get a coffee –or weird tea in A nnabeth's case– which compensates from the lack of talking on their study sessions.

And Annabeth starts helping him with math.

"Give me your phone" she says one evening while they are packing his stuff in the coffee shop.

Percy complained he didn't have a clue in the new topic in math and she demanded he let her help. After only half hour of explaining the thing in the cafe he completely gets it. He doesn't know why he's professor didn't explain it like this.

She's an angel brought to him from heaven. Okay...too corny? Moving on–

"What"

"Come on, give it to me. That way we can talk of meeting another time for math"

"Um..."

She crosses her arms and glares defiantly "If you still want my help that is"

"If you still want to help me"

She rolls her eyes and presents her hand palm up "come on. Phone"

He unlocks it and gives it to her

"Cute picture" she comments and taps the contacts.

"Um, that's my mom"

"Oh, really? I thought that was your middle aged girlfriend"

"I don't ha-"

"Which is totally cool if you're into older women" she types her phone and shrugs

"It's my mom. I really don't h-"

"Percy," she says and shakes her head slightly "you're so easy to tease"

He rolls his eyes probably flushed

She hands the phone back and he stares at the screen who reads Annabeth Chase and her phone number with California area code.

She shoulders her tote bag "Call me or text me so I can save the contact in my phone, okay?"

"Thanks"

He's trying to show an impassive face but he has her number and he wants to jump up and down. And she literally said to call her or text her.

"For what?

"Helping me today"

"That's no problem." She shows him her pretty white teeth smile which gets him staring at her for two full minutes "alright! Let's go, let's go!"

She urges pushing him towards the exit. Its dark outside, he loses all notion of time with this girl. He has to finish some reading and he still needs to hit the gym before dinner.

They go different ways reluctantly (or at least he feels that way) but he has her phone now.

Percy texts her and while they are trying to arrange place and time to suit them both it turns into a conversation.

When they actually meet somewhere else for her to teach him math it goes like this.

"Have you read the material?" She asks opening his book in the marked page

"Um...I tried?"

"What do you mean you tried? Percy you need to study the theory for this"

"I swear it's written in another language. And since you're fluent in Spanish maybe you could..."

She rolls her eyes but there's a smile on her face.

She starts laughing then "come on! Don't mock me, it's true" he complains but he can't be mad at that

She brings his worksheet closer

"Sorry, sorry. Let's start by looking at this. Any idea how to start it?"

"Maybe I can watch you once and..."

"Okay"

She drags her chair closer and he backs away. Annabeth grabs the fabric of his hoodie impatiently and pulls him close again.

"Come on"

He tries to pay attention, he really does but she's sitting so close to him. Like, right next to him. And they are practically breathing the same air and one of her locks of blonde hair is resting in his forearm that is covered by his damn hoodie and he has to put all of his strength in not reaching for it and slide it through his fingers.

And she's talking looking at him every now and then while she writes in perfect round numbers and in ink because she probably never messes it up.

She shakes her head trying to make a point in the explanation and all her curls spill everywhere sending her citrus fragrance his way. She has the best smell in the world

He's sure he's getting drugged and it will be physically impossible to move away

"Percy!"

"Yes?"

"Now you do it" she hands him a pencil and He stares at the exercise for about five minutes "Were you paying attention dork?"

"I could use a refresher to make sure I understood?" He smiles sheepishly at her

"You idiot!" She bumps him with her whole body and he grabs the table to stay put "you have to pay attention!" She's biting down on her lip and Percy knows she's trying to hold back a smile "you know, this is my time too? So don't you waste it"

"You're right, I'm sorry" he feels horribly wrong because that's true and she lets the smile take over her face.

"Just pay attention, okay? You'll have time to space out later"

He tries to focus on anything but her and how close she is. Her arm resting besides his and the warmth literally radiating from her body. After she's done explaining he actually get the theorem and wow.

They arrange another math sessions that are extra 'together' time because they don't replace them with time from the library.

And they talk.

They talk a lot during the time they are not studying; they talk a lot via text message too.

She tells him all about her history professor father and her surgeon stepmother and why it took her five years to let her in her life. She talks about her twin stepbrothers that are in their early teens and are all into surfing and such.

She doesn't talk about her mother but Percy can only link her to Virginia and bad memories. She eventually says she died when she was in high school but she hadn't been in touch with her for a while.

She talks about California and her life before college and Percy teases her a lot because most what she tells screams absolute nerd, like being president of various clubs. She references TV shows a lot and they talk about those too.

She even shows him pictures in her laptop of the library that inspired her to be an architect.

He wants to know more. He wants to know why she wants to visit the Parthenon over any other building. And why is The Sound of Pretty Odd her favorite album but is not her favorite band and why is The Lumineers?

He wants to know why her favorite color is a weird certain shade of orange and why she loves otters...and especially everything she has to say about the 11th doctor who is apparently the dumbest.

She is happy to answer everything he asks or she's happy to skirt around the difficult questions with ease making the conversation turn and making him forget he even asked, only realizing it happen hours later when he's lying in bed trying to fall asleep and replaying it all in his mind

In return he talks too. A lot. He feels he over shares because he never talks so much and he tells her stuff he only told his mom and his best friend Grover (who is currently backpacking the world) but she feels so nice to be around so he just talks until he's left with a blush for talking so much and she just urges him to continue his story because she assures him she really wants to know.

And when there's nothing else to talk they fall silent for a bit, enjoying their hot brews and a quiet moment in the cafe. And Percy finds amazing that he can keep quiet with her as well, is not something he can do with many people but this silence is not uncomfortable at all.

So from one day to another the girl that sits in front of him becomes 'Annabeth Chase, the girl that sits in front of him' and the next minute she became his _friend_.

It's been a month and he's made a new friend. And he's absolutely sure he's gone mental because he's obsess with her (in a good way), and he can't seem to stop thinking about her hair or her smile or her eyes which takes a lot of time and concentration from lectures or other activities. When that happens he just curses and tries to get her out of his head. (Impossible task)

And just another day in late November he's sitting in the library in front of her trying to get the reading done when he catches her yawning and stretching a bit and he has to look down when it hits him, the undeniable ugly truth that he took so long trying to admit to himself: he likes her.

He likes her a freaking lot. He likes her and he wishes he didn't like her. He wants to hate her, really, but he can't.

It's the most inconvenient time to develop a crush on someone because finals are closer every minute. And it's even inconvenienter (Annabeth would absolutely tell him off for inventing that word) when she's your study partner/math tutor

He debates for a few days if he should say something or ask her out formally. Usually girls seek him out and call him, he doesn't have to do the 'I like you, lets date' part. He hasn't done that part since high school and maybe it's because he was always too stupid to get initiative or maybe he never actually like like those girls he dated.

He decides to say nothing, not to her or anyone but he's sure Hazel knows. She never asked again about the girl he was going to introduced her to and he forgot as well but he's sure she knows, and if Hazel knows Frank knows. Nico has been on a second date with Will, the barman, so he must know something as well.

But even Leo who is absolutely clueless about feelings stuff started asking what the fuck is wrong with him and that tells him his crush is rather serious (and obvious, he can't only hope he's not too obvious for her to notice)

So his friends corner him one evening. The five of them are in Leo and Percy's room. They are all going away in the morning so this is a goodbye for the Thanksgiving weekend.

He tries to laugh quietly. He's been paying attention (trying) to the conversation his friends are having...but saying he knows what they are talking about its a lie. Annabeth didn't have any classes today so she already left with Jason early in the morning.

He texted her while she was on the plane some stupid joke and she just replied with a 'very funny Percy'. She got into full description about the five plane hours, saying she had a lot of time to read a novel she wanted since the start of the semester (several grinning emojis and books) He replied teasing her which got him into full banter about each other

So he's trying to suppress his smile and he coughs whenever he feels like He cannot contain the laughter.

"Okay, who is it?" Hazel asks impatiently turning towards him.

When he looks up from his phone all his friends are looking at him.

"What?" He asks at the four of them and letting his phone fall into the bed

"Percy. You've been laughing at your phone most of the hour" Nico says gently, there's a small smile playing on his lips. Nico is smiling a lot more now, Will is great for him.

"Who is the girl?" Leo pokes his arm repeatedly. "We know there's someone."

Frank nods "yeah, we know and don't you deny it"

He rolls his eyes "seriously guys?"

"Percy...you haven't said a word and you're not usually the quiet type." Hazel says and crosses her arms.

"There's no girl" he insists. Exiting the conversation without looking at the last text

"And you really expect us to believe it?

They look at him pointedly

"I don't like her!"

Leo burst out laughing

"I thought you said there was not a girl?"

"I don't" he says mostly to himself and Hazel has her hand in his shoulder patting him

"Percy...you're kinda in love with her"

He looks down scrutinized under his friends gaze. He bites his lips.

Well, he kinda does. So he sighs "yeah. Maybe I do"

Frank slow claps "admitting it it's the first step man"

"Go job" Leo grins and grips his upper arm "now spill!"

"Awww. Percy!" Hazel coos a hugs his neck "I knew it"

"Her name is Annabeth..." He starts and there's a stupid smile crawling up his face.

He feels stupid talking about her. He feels in middle school.

He's Trying to gather his thoughts on her and in a second they are firing questions

"Have you guys kiss?"

"Where did you meet?"

"Where's She from?"

"Is she hot or like super hot?"

"Did you kissed?"

"Meeting place!"

"Oh, my god Percy!"

" . I'll explain. Please shut up"

They quiet down and he gets into description of the wonders that is Annabeth Chase.

No one of his friends can believe it when he says he never a) asked her out b) kissed her c) told her he likes her

They pillow fight his to death like kids in a sleepover when he says he's not sure he's going to say anything ever because...well, because she is Annabeth and she's perfect and his friend.

And it's Leo who says "are you an idiot or what? I've never seen you talk about a girl like that before. You're fucking in love man"

But he's one to talk...

Because the all too available Leo Valdez master of the full phone book is taken. Percy cant help but laugh and be happy for him when Leo steps in a chair and looks down at them and confesses to the group that he's been on the fifth date with Calypso. He like likes her. He likes her _likes_ her. He wants to date her. Like, really date her, long term. He proclaims this is the death of his single days but he doesn't say it sadly.

* * *

Jason pushes her hands down for the fourth time

"I'm trying to–" she starts, trying to free her hands from his grip impatiently

"Stop ignoring me!" He's tone tells her how annoyed he is but he grins "do you see me talking to my girlfriend?"

"He's not my-my anything"

"Same thing, I'm not texting with Piper right now"

"Well, you texted her when we got off the plane"

"Yeah, and it literally says that 'we just got off. Love you'. I'm talking to you and you're not even listening, stop talking to your boyfriend"

"He's not my boyfriend and I am listening. You said, and I quote 'My dad is waiting by the right entrance, you know, where that bookshop is' she imitates his voice

Jason rolls her eyes "what is Mr interesting saying that he's got you so hooked?"

"Just...joking around" she says shrugging, her cheeks get hot under Jason's knowing smirk "wait, are you jealous that I've got a new friend?"

"No" he replies looking away for airport signs.

"Mmm I think you are" she teases poking his side and he rolls his eyes again still avoiding her gaze "look, putting it away now" she slip her phone in her pocket. "I'm giving you my full attention"

"You like him a lot, you don't talk to people"

"'You don't talk to people'? What does that supposed to mean? I'm a hermit?"

"That you don't spend a lot a time doing exactly just that. You text when you need to not to _talk_ "

She considers this for a minute while Jason drags her to the door leading to the parking lot

"That's true" she mumbles, more to herself.

"I know" he remarks looking around for his dad's car once outside

Annabeth dwells on it for a moment. It is true. She hates texting, she'll probably call if what she needs to say it's too long to explain.

Yet she likes talking with Percy via text message. That idiot uses way too much emoji and he's cute and nice and funny and smart.

He's so smart she can't remember the last time she laughed so much at maths puns except when she's watching the big bang theory but that's not a real person. It amazes her that he even outwits sometimes which is a nice change from the idiots she hangs out at night. (Or used to hang out at night, she hasn't call anyone in a while)

And he sends her snapchats. For god's sake she hates snapchat but when he asked if she had one she hand over her unused account and started receiving pics and sending them too. It's stupid, she still thinks so but he makes it tolerable and somehow fun.

He sent her a request for her Instagram too. So she has him all over social media like she cares

She does check her phone a lot more now and it distracts her as hell. She's never been so attached to it, so much that she takes it to the bathroom and is willing to return to her dorm to get it if she forgets it

Jason pulls her arm towards a car but then lets go realizing its not his dads

"I think I like him" she says more to herself than to her friend

"Then I'll have to meet this young man and have a long chat"

She laughs because he says it like he's her older brother, her parent, and not her year younger best friend. "You meet him already"

"Yeah but crossing for like two seconds, I really want to know him"

"Oh, god Jason. What do I do?" She buries her face in his arm

He rubs her back soothingly "He likes you back"

"You can't know that" she groans still beside his shirt. Jason wraps an arm around her

"Annabeth, he cannot not like you back"

"I hate liking people" she says annoyed with herself "it makes you dependant, vulnerable, an idiot"

He laughs and kisses the top of her head.

Her phone pings at that moment. And again and again. Ping ping ping and she needs to reach it from her coat pocket.

Jason holds her hand before she can do it and she does her best to ignore it.

God. She _likes_ Percy.

She doesn't want to like him. At all.

She does her best to ignore the sounds of her phone and think how to unlike a person but god she literally cannot like him more when he's texting her a stupid joke and hell those green _green_ eyes torture her to no end.

* * *

Percy: morning!

Percy: Happy Thanksgiving! (Several turkey emojis)

Percy: have a nice day

Percy: you know what im doing

Percy: come on guess

He stops there because she's usually a quick replier, when she doesn't it's because either she's totally ignoring you or doing something.

He doesn't want to be the bugger guy anyway so he waits tapping his fingers on the table.

3, 2, 1...

Annabeth: yeah. Morning it is

Annabeth: hi Percy! you beat me! Did you fall off the bed or something?

Annabeth: Happy thanksgiving to you too. I hope you have a good one with your family.

Percy: oh, right

Percy: shit what time is it there? Like 8 right?

Annabeth: a bit past 8

Percy: (blusing emoji) im sorry! Did i wake you I forgot I am like three hours ahead in ny

Annabeth: it's alright

Percy: im really sorry that I woke you

Annabeth: its fine, I'm actually kinda glad because I'd have slept through the pumpkin pie. 8 is late for me

Percy: still sorry

Annabeth: no really thank you. I'm getting ready to go to the beach

Percy: i envy you profoundly. I want a beach break

Annabeth: gonna run in the SUN. I can't believe this. SUN PERCY SUN (Several sun emojis)

She always comments how she misses the fact that California is so sunny.

Percy hit his face in the kitchen table and groans

Paul, reading the paper in front of him chuckles and looks over the paper.

"Percy you okay there?" His mom asks. She's gathering the stuff to set the table. She has the nice silverware out. Its gonna be a nice full of friends thanksgiving and he looks forward to it, or mostly he looks forward to go back to school and talk with Annabeth in person.

"What is it?"

"Nothing mom"

"Sounds like girls kinda nothing" Paul says, low enough for only him to hear as his mother is making the spoons clutter.

His stepfather is right...It is something.

He's trying to not picture her running in the freaking beach with some stupid running shorts on and with the sun making her gold hair shine in different silky shades.

He wants to excuse himself and go to his room because even if he's trying to help it the thought is waking a certain part of his anatomy. He absolutely hates her. He gets stupid erections every time, He's not 14 anymore! It's like its puberty all over again.

This is ridiculous

His phone pings. And it's the last thing he needs.

Annabeth: voice note.

Nooooo. Why. Porque.

He looks at his mom, who is turned to the oven, and he's dad who is back immerse in the paper.

He presses play and puts his phone against his ear and listen to it alone but it comes out loud for some stupid malfunction

He groans trying to turn it off but Annabeth's sleepy voice invades the kitchen

"So what are you doing? I'm not going to guess...I'm still half asleep! Again, thanks for waking me" –he knows she's half sarcastic- "I can't guess because my brain is not working well yet that's why I'm not typing. Percyyyyyy!"

He bites down on his lip.

"I need my chai latte" she finishes

Her voice is low, sleepy. And he has to retrain himself from hitting his forehead in the table for the second time and playing it again.

He types–having my mom's cookies for breakfast. It wasn't a hard guess.

"So...Is that the voice of the famous Annabeth?" Sally asks

"Famous Annabeth?" He asks and scoffs

"Well, you just won't stop mentioning her" Paul comments with a shrug

"Mm, yeah, that's her" he says reluctantly and then he's annoyed with himself "I literally said her name like once..."

Paul laughs his glare off "I was at least seven times" he reassures him

"God, really?"

"What does she look like" his mother intervenes and he almost starts blabbing a full description of her whole goddess like image before his phone pings again with another message from Ms Chase.

Annabeth: yum. If she's around tell her they are the absolute best. I want her cookies to become a person so I could take them to Las Vegas and marry them.

He laughs at that. And types fast

Percy: did you just make a joke?

Percy: you surprised me Annabeth Chase

Annabeth: OMG, I did

Annabeth: this early in the morning.

Percy: I can hardly believe it

Annabeth: you should. Your stupid jokes are rubbing off on me

"Mom she said to tell you she loves your chocolate chip cookies"

"Did she really?" Sally arches an eyebrow and exchanges a look with Paul

"I told you how I shared them with...people. Mostly Leo and Frank and Hazel...and Annabeth, I guess, sometimes"

"Right" Sally nods smiling. "Tell her she's very welcome. I might send her a batch back with you. If she likes my cooking I like her"

"I might like her too..." He breathes.

He shows her the profile picture from her facebook account that is on the very recent searches.

"Oh Percy" his mother drops a kiss to his head "very pretty girl."

He stares at it which is stupid since he's seen it a hundred times.

It's not recent because she's very tanned and her hair looks longer, she's looking away from the camera smiling. It was probably taken at sunset for the lighting...Santa Monica Pier full of life behind her.

"Yep" he replies after a second.

"Architecture?" Paul asks even though he already told them that

He nods and half sighs "she's...different, I don't know"

"And she likes chai latte" his mom grins. Its one of her favorite teas too.

"How do you know?" His brows burrow

"We just heard it" Paul reminds him pointing at his phone.

"Oh...right" there's a stupid grin in his face

"I think someone is in love" Paul teases getting a smile out of Percy.

He shrugs and kisses his mom in the cheek "tell me when you need my help to set the table...or anything. I'm going to my room"

"Yes, you better rest while you're here dear"

They exchange pics the entire holiday weekend. She sends selfies on the beach, strawberry icecream cones, sun setting over the water, her running shoes full of sand and there's one where she's with Jason, another picture with her brothers riding a wave.

And he sends pics back to, he sends her the pool at his local club where he trains, central park with bare trees, a fresh batch of blue cookies, a giant stack of pancakes, the tv screen with his favorite tvshow, one with his best red headed friend all bundled against the cold. It makes him grin a little that she immediately asked who she is.

* * *

He opens his door to his dorm room and almost chokes in the gulp of water he just took for he sees his roommate bff Leo talking to a stunning blonde. He has met Calypso. Calypso doesn't look like that. She's all straight chocolate brown hair and is a lot shorter that this girl.

She's sitting in Leo's desk pointing at something in the computer and Leo is behind her chair leaning forward supporting himself in the desk...almost like trapping her in.

They both turn when they hear the door close.

"There you are!" she says and smiles at him over Leo's arm. Her hair is intricately braided and there are cute loose strands framing her face.

Leo wriggles his eyebrows behind Annabeth as if saying 'look who I found?' and he wants to kick his butt because he's been here talking to her for who knows how long.

He feels his chest stung with jealousy

"Hi..." He says quietly "hi, Annabeth. What–"

"I told you he was at the gym for sure" Leo grins his wicked grin.

It's really a surprise to find her here, he hasn't text her today as a sort of let's give it a rest kinda thing, he doesn't want her to get tired of him and she hasn't texted either so he was just (im)patiently waiting for a sign that she's back from the Thanksgiving holiday.

"What were you doing?" He asks mostly looking at Leo who puts his hands up.

"Nothing" he says defensively and then a little annoyed "Nothing! I swear"

He still looks at him suspiciously and Leo gives him a look that says 'seriously do you think I'm that guy?'

He knows Leo will never touch a girl he said he liked but he couldn't manage not being jealous. Leo backs away and goes to his bed out of the conversation and Percy wonders if he's really mad at him for thinking something was going on

"Percy" Annabeth laughs "what did it look like we were doing?"

"I don't know"

He glances at Leo who has a little smile and shrugs like everything's cool.

"Leo was just showing me something with AutoCad. You never told me he was studying mechanic engineering"

"Oh," he rubs his neck "was that important?"

"Very!" Leo says from where he's lying on his bed out of the way. "We had a very nice chat where we tried not to kill each other"

Annabeth laughs "it was cool" she assures Percy who is looking between them trying to get it "there's a bit of a rivalry between architects and engineers even though they need each other"

"True" Leo confirms "absolutely true"

"He was useful with some programs"

"We helped each other" Leo shots back

"So" She says and stands walking towards him "how are you?"

He pushes his sweaty hair away from his forehead.

"I'm fine" she's looking just at him now with that Annabeth smile he likes so much and his jealousy is put aside for a moment. He allows himself to smile and without realizing he tugs at the end of her braid "Cute braid"

"Thanks, Piper did it"

She's sporting a new tan from her runs on the beach. The apples of her cheeks are reddish from the sunshine and he presses his lips together to avoid–doing anything stupid

"So...how did you know this was my room?"

"You have gps on" she grins mischievous "on your facebook message"

Percy scrunches his eyebrows at her

"That's a very overly attached move if you ask me" Leo says and Percy wants to hit him because he just called her overly attached girlfriend but Annabeth just laughs.

"I guess it was kinda creepy" she shrugs "but you weren't picking up, I thought maybe we could go down to have some coffee at our usual place?"

"Oh, sorry. My battery died."

"So coffee, my treat?" One of the corners of her mouth tugs up and he grins back unable to help himself.

He can see Leo face palming himself in the background.

"I don't know...are you gonna drink coffee?"

She scrunches her nose adorably "absolutely no"

He looks at her and after a minute he blinks. Leo behind Annabeth is shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

She's like looking at the sun.

"Oh, I have something for you" he remembers and goes to his still packed bag and takes out a squared pink can his mother bought to put her cookies on "it's from my mom"

"What? Really?" Her surprise makes him laugh "she doesn't even know me"

"I told her about you, you're my friend"

"Still..."

"That's how my mom is" he shrugs and smiles as she takes the present all blushed and with excited eyes

Annabeth sits cross legged on his bed absentmindedly and puts a little curl behind her ear.

She opens it relishing on the smell of the cookies.

"Freshly baked" he announces as she puts the lid back on and holds them to her chest

And he's sure she _must_ be aware of how adorable she is because he can't even right now

"Charge your phone" she commands with a snap of her fingers making him laugh again "I'm thanking her"

"Hey!" Leo protests "not one for me this time?"

Percy rolls his eyes and looks back at him "Of course there's for you too"

"Oh, Sally and her wonderful cooking. She is the best." Leo tells Annabeth

"I have to shower. I'm sure Leo's happy to entertain you" Percy said looking straight at Leo

Leo grins "we're already best buds, right?"

Annabeth laughs "of course. He's good at his stuff, we'll have fun"

"Thanks" he replies widening his grin.

"We could go to Rhino now?" She asks him "I could really use the help."

Its so weird to hear her admit she needs help but cute too. Percy wishes he could tutor her with whatever Rhino is.

"Sure, bring the computer; I know a few tricks with that program"

Annabeth turns to go get it without letting go of her cookies can and Percy signals Leo

"Watch it!" He mouths making a cutting throat sing

Leo coughs his laughter and shrugs apologetically

"I mean it!" He grabs his clothes and smacks him in the head in his way to the bathroom and Leo winces at the same time Annabeth turns and Percy only grins at her innocently.

Percy is just closing the door to the bathroom "what was that all about?" He hears her ask, with that pure innocent tone.

"Well...I just invited a lady to my bed" he can hear that characteristic Leo grin in his voice "Percy is not the type who considers that as appropriate"

Annabeth laughs "you wouldn't get anywhere" she advises him with her harsher tone of voice.

"Oh, I know. He's just making sure I'm not making any moves on–or he'll see to it"

"What a protective friend I have"

"Percy is great friend" his friend replies genuinely "the kind you want to keep" that gives him a few points

"I know" she says simply

"I have a girlfriend dear Annabeth" he reminds her but Percy doesn't know what happen for him to say that

Annabeth scoffs "yet you opened the door to a stranger girl and invited her in and now I'm sitting on your bed. Who would you think your girlfriend would believe?"

Leo sighs overdramatically "Such a girl move"

"Okay Leo, show me Rhino"

"Okay, listen carefully" He starts and begins an explanation about it.

Percy curses remembering he should be showering.

Afterwards, they walk to their coffee shop and they catch up and talk about what they did for their turkey week. Annabeth mentions running and family time and more running and the beach with her friends while she shares with him the cookies his mom sent her.

"Come on, have a taste" she pushes the cup towards him "you said you would do it"

Percy rolls his eyes but he lost a bet, he has to "is it necessary?"

"Yes! You owe me"

"Okay, I'll do it" he sighs and takes her cup. He scrunches his nose at the spicy smell "I never thought tea could be so smelly"

"Shut it and drink up"

Percy rolls his eyes at her again in exaggerated manner and she grins wide. He takes a good sip and tastes this weird and not good but not entirely bad either mixture of flavor.

"It's so bitter"

"It's sweetened and with milk, it's perfect!"

"It's not entirely awful, but it's not...it's weird. I still hate the smell though..."

"You loved it?" He takes another sip and swallows. Maybe this tea is an acquired taste

"Not even close. It's so _...so..._ much."

"Wow, great description dork"

"No really, it's like, I like regular tea you know the black one but this is too many flavor at once. It's much more muchier than–"

She covers her mouth with her hands but burst out laughing

"Don't laugh! I'm trying to-"

"I can see that, your word game is good"

"How did I ever pass my SATs?"

He passes back her latte. Their fingers touch several times while trying to grab cookies and Percy tries to ignore that spark of electricity that she incites in his skin. He also tries to ignore how stunning she looks with her tan and her messy yet perfect braid.

It's three or four days of coffee breaks during a week before they can't meet for them anymore because finals are literally on them. They keep studying together on the same table sometimes but it's difficult They are both having a different schedule now, trying to study everything on time.

He goes to buy himself a cappuccino once, he pulls out a book from his backpack because the line it's terribly long and he needs coffee but he can't waste time

"I'm sorry!" He says as he bumps someone with his backpack accidentally.

"Well well swimming captain, you better watch it" Piper is standing behind him with her arms crossed and with a smile.

"Piper! How are you?"

He doesn't know her that well, or like at all but he has seen her many times when Annabeth was suppose to meet him and they had shared a few words here and there so its rude not to talk to her when she's his–his friend's best friend.

"Like hell!" she replies exasperated.

"Oh...Sorry?" he can't help but say

She pinches his cheek "aren't you cute?"

He laughs and pushes her hand away nervously "you needed a little fuel?"

She groans "Are my eyebags showing that bad?"

"You're fine" he reassures her

She shrugs "I must look so punk rock" And she does but he doesn't know if that's what she wants so he keeps quiet. She breathes in the smell of the coffee filling the coffee shop "Smell this. It's giving me life"

He laughs and nods "so you're in the coffee club"

"Yep, I loooove it" she singsongs "I don't get how some people can't hate this gods's nectar, it's basically the elixir of life. My mitochondrias feed from coffee "

He laughs harder "That's literally right as the mitochondria turns everything we eat and breathe into energy"

Piper rolls her eyes "You're a nerd"

He grins "A bit"

"Okay so I need to get my mitochondrias some coffee, like now" she states tapping her foot on the floor "this line is supper long."

He nods and keeps quiet a bit. A girl at the front is literally consulting what to get with the barista and everyone behind her is starting to complain, because really you waited half an hour to order and now you're not sure what to get? It's like people that go to the cinema without knowing what movies are playing. Piper huffs in annoyance but he can see she's really trying to keep his cool

"Hows-?"

"Annabeth?" She smirks and looks up at him; arms crossed "I wouldn't know, she barely talks. I think you know better than me and I'm the one living with her" she rolls her eyes

Percy tries to suppress his smile "we're not talking much...these days"

"You mean like _every_ two hours?"

"No, really! We are both busy"

"I'm just joking with you, I know. She's _so_ in her final project. I tried to talk her in coming down for a bit but not such luck"

Percy nods "Percy, you know you should really-"

"Hey, can I take your order?"

He turns to the cashier and apologizes and Piper quiets down and busies herself with her phone.

Afterwards they both wait side by side waiting for their orders

"What were you going to say earlier?" He asks

Piper smiles and rubs her eyes "nothing"

The barista calls their orders one after the other.

"Why you–"

"Take this to Annabeth?" He asks handing the cup to her

"Awww" Piper lets out with a girl coo. Percy blushes "you really–oh my god!"

He laughs "Piper you're ruining your punk vibe"

She smiles "Oh my god!" she looks up like god help me "Can you please ask her out already?"

Percy stills and frowns "did she–"

Her phone rings "that's Jason, I gotta go. I'll get this chai latte to her for you!"

She hip bumps him and runs out. He's really intrigued in anything Annabeth said about him. Afterwards he talks to Leo briefly about it and he encourages him to do something but he doesn't see Piper or Annabeth again after that.

* * *

Piper deposits a cup of tea on her drafting table. Annabeth sniffs it to see if she got her order right and it has everything.

Annabeth looks up and grins grateful "awww, Pipes I love you"

"Didn't you check your phone?" Piper asks, discarding her jacket on her desk chair.

"No, it's charging over there" she points the corner "otherwise I get distracted"

"Okay, you don't have to thank me. It was Percy"

"What?"

"I bump with a certain someone at our coffee shop. I guess you rubbed it on him"

"He was _there_?"

Piper nods grinning "and he got you your tea!"

Annabeth's heart stars biting fast for some reason.

She bites her lips "this guy is going to kill me"

Piper starts squealing and clapping excited "It was so cute of him, come on!"

"He can't do stuff like this! I _need_ to–I can't concentrate!" she groans and pressed her forehead on the table.

Piper laughs and palms her shoulder. "You know what you have to do" she tells her and kisses the top of her head.

Annabeth nods, grabs her phone and plops down on the bed with her tea that tastes delicious. 15 minutes break. Just that and she's going back to work.

Annabeth: you're an idiot

Annabeth: thank you

Annabeth: also, can I pay you back?

Percy: enjoy it. Its nothing. You can buy my coffee next time.

Annabeth: you always say that and then you don't let me

Annabeth: really, thanks

Percy: i thought if we cant drink it together at least we can pretend

Annabeth: you're the first person to get my order right

Percy: well ive seen you repeat it a few times

Annabeth: so did Jace and Piper and they neeeeever get it right

Percy: luck?

She can't help but grin and her insides melt.

Percy: how are you doing?

Annabeth: tired. You?

Percy: yeah. Me too...trying to fit everything inside my head

Annabeth: just paint it different colors. Your graphic memory is good

Percy: i've been doing it actually, it kinda works.

Annabeth: told ya

Percy: do you ever come across topics you just can't fit in your head?

Percy: probably not bc youre ms perfection but at least try to sympathize here

She laughs.

"Ugh" she complains putting her phone down. This is ridiculous "liking someone is too much work"

Piper laughs from the other side of the room "What is he saying?"

"Complimenting me"

"This guy likes you _so_ much"

"You guys keep saying that and he doesn't do anything about it!" she lets out frustrated and then picks her phone up again.

Annabeth: hahaha im far from perfection but thanks

Annabeth: have a little faith. If you can learn my chai order you can learn anything

Percy: thanks for the confidence boost

* * *

Three days later and...Finals are just there and Percy crosses days in his calendar with a lump in his throat.

Three down and one to go. One to go and oh god, he can't even stand it anymore. He's not only studying but checking on his website if the professors uploaded the scores.

He is so stressed out, his back and neck ache and his head feels like it's about to explode from all the information. He's so fidgety; his ADHD is horrible this days, he probably just needs to work out his stress off with a sweat but he can't waste time.

Just a day left now and he can't fail. He can't fail a single one. Not literally, technically he can fail one but he won't allow himself to fail. He can do this, he wants this, and he's going to.

He closes his fists tightly while thinking this and then he curses for distracting himself from studying and forces himself to pay attention to his book again.

He sits at their-her- usual table but Annabeth is not there with him and he feels extremely lonely despite the library being almost full of students flipping pages as fast as they can

He misses her but knows better but to text or call her because she took a day to reply last time.

She's immerse in one of her final project that requires a model and everything. Her building is great, the idea is amazing and he's seen the design but he can't picture it in miniature in wood because of the details if it. She's so amazing that she probably made it even better than the computer version.

He jumps when he feels something on his shoulder and it's a surprise to see her.

"Hey stranger" she says in her low library tone.

"Oh" he breathes and rubs his eyes. He turns around and she has this little smirk plastered "hi Annabeth"

She squeezes his shoulder and he realizes how tense he was before. He can't help but remember what Piper said to him

"Thanks for the chai latte the other day. I really needed that."

"You're welcome"

She's not trying to pay him back so at least this means she got used to him paying for her tea once in a while.

"You look terrible" she comments and sits in the chair beside him, her knees pressing against his thigh and she leans closer to his face.

"I could say the same thing" he shots back in a hushed tone

The corner of her lips tug up "Shut up, I've never looked better" she whispers back

He presses his lips together to stop himself from agreeing with her even though the bags under her eyes are evident, she's not wearing makeup and she probably slept on her clothes...really, she couldn't look better or brighten up the room more.

He reaches over to her mess of hair and grabs a little piece of plastic sticked there. He disentangles it with both hands and gives it back to her.

She turns the piece of plastic in her hand with a little smile.

"I knew I had cut all my windows!"

He laughs at that but its interrupted by his own yawn.

Annabeth frowns "how long have you been here?"

He turns his eyes to the window and the sky outside its pitch black but its winter so it gets darker early.

He shrugs "I really don't know" he admits

"Percy. Come on" she gathers his books in a heartbeat "you can't go on like this"

"What?" He asks defensibly and she hits his arm without the usual force, its soft just a light touch on his shoulder with her fist

"From the little I saw you in the past few days...I can see you need to sleep and eat something else than granola bars and black coffee. It's your last final, isn't it?"

"I'm fine" he reassures her in low voice

"You're not. You're working yourself too hard. How much did you sleep last night?"

"How much did _you_ sleep last night?"

She ignores him and finishes putting his books in his backpack against his will and stands waiting for him to follow her which he does

"Come on" she urges down the hall with her delicate warm fingers wrapped around his forearm

"I just need a break. I'm totally fine"

"You need to sleep, I'm serious. You can sit for finals when you're tired"

"I also need to study. I was there for...I don't know, at least five hours..." He sighs again pushing his hair back nervously, he just realizes it and it gets him so anxious. She looks up at him with that look, that Annabeth look that caught his eye that one time in September "I don't know how much I remember...I think–"

Annabeth shakes her head "what were you studying? Tell me all about it, tell me everything"

"Um..."

"Come on, a single definition, anything, you can go from there" she's so bossy and Percy can't help but smile a bit"focus!"

He racks his brain and starts talking about a different types of coral reefs which Annabeth knows nothing of and she can't be cuter when she asks questions so interested in something she doesn't know. And she listens intently even if he's probably messing her brain because she's got stuff she's trying to keep in too and how much information can someone take in a day without collapsing?

"...wow" he says after he finishes the different types of components the sand has "I never thought I'd remember those. Thanks"

She smiles and shakes her head "I didn't do anything Percy"

"Yes, you do. You're all _so_...you" and he almost tells her right there that she makes him better and that he likes her and wants to date her but he is interrupted by a hard punch on his arm.

"Shut up" she bites her lip and looks away and he smiles because this is one of those rare occasions where he made her blush.

"Wait-" he starts looking around in a daze "what are we doing here?"

"What? You need to sleep"

"But I thought-"

Annabeth looks for his keys in his hoodie pocket and unlocks his dorm door.

He prays Leo is decent. Annabeth pushes him inside for him to check probably. He motions for her to step in

Leo is sitting in his desk with a piece of metal on it. Metal parts and tools are everywhere and he is stained with grease. He has two wires connected and a protecting eye mask. The thing he's doing in the dorm shouldn't be legal...and it probably isn't.

"I thought we were getting coffee" Percy protests without another glance towards his roommate. He knows better but to distract him

"No, it's late. You're sleeping" she commands and pushes him further in the room dropping his backpack at the foot of his bed

"But-"

"You're sleeping" she repeats "hi Leo"

Leo nods but doesn't look at them which in Percy's opinion is in the best interest to all of them

"I just need coffee...a break with–with you talking about something else"

"Percy, I know you"

He's stun for a moment because of what she just said but it does hit him that yeah, she knows him and he knows her. They know each other quite well after more than a month talking every single day. He thinks knows her so well that he already knows she's going to fight him if he doesn't give in.

"You're sleeping. You know everything you studied"

She crosses her arms like the argument is closed

"I need to study more! I'm not tired"

"You know, you look like five years old protesting like that, trying to fight sleep. I've been a baby sitter; I know exactly what you're doing"

Percy opens his mouth to say something and she just holds her finger up to shush him. Annabeth plugs his phone, sets an alarm and puts it on his night table

He watches her as she sets on her listen closely pose, crossed arms and hard eyes like many other times when they were arguing about something.

"You're sleeping." She says finally "You have enough time to wake up, revise, eat and shower and get to class"

Percy sits on his bed and kicks his sneakers

"Yes mom"

The corners of her mouth tug up and he wants to kiss that grin off her face.

"You'll do great."

"You think so?"

She nods and she does look pretty convinced though she probably is faking to make him feel better

"If I'm lucky" he slumps backwards against the headboard

Annabeth shakes her head and then leans forward and plants a soft kiss on his cheek

"For luck then"

Percy grabs her delicate fingers before she turns away

"Thanks"

"Text me after you're done, okay? I'll probably still be on my project presentation but I'll get to you after"

He gets her other hand in his "You're finished?"

She nods with a little proud smile "I need to check some last details but I'm all set"

"They'll love it"

"I hope so" she says biting her lip, showing how nervous she actually is.

He loves her, she took the time to go find him in the library knowing that she needs to relax and sleep before her most important exam too.

"They are stupid if they don't"

She laughs "At least I know you like it"

"Annabeth, go." He says, sliding his fingers through hers, letting her go reluctantly "You need to sleep too"

"My exam starts a bit later, don't worry about it dork"

She puts her hair behind her ear and for a moment Percy's heart flutter because she's still leaning towards him and he thinks he's about to get kissed again.

"Okay. Remember to think." She marks her words pushing her fist on his shoulder again. He grins, it's almost like a kiss right? "You know the stuff; they are in your head. Just think"

She's out the door the next moment and he lays down wrapped in a blanket staring at nothing

Leo stops with his electrified wires

"That was cute; you two are an old married couple"

"She kissed my cheek"

Leo nods with a big grin "yeah, she did my friend"

"I want to kiss her"

Leo doesn't reply because he's already back focusing on his work. Percy presses his face against the pillow and closes his eyes, the tiredness taking him completely.

He wakes with a start, his alarm blaring. 'Poor Leo' is his first thought. He junks the cord of his charger to grab his phone and stop the alarm. Leo rolls over pulling the covers up in the other corner of the room and continues sleeping.

After a quick visit to the bathroom where he showers and brushes his teeth he gets dress and starts gathering his stuff. Thank god he can make coffee with the microwave they have and ads a bit more of sugar he usually does to wake up fully. He can hardly take a few sips, he feels full and about to throw it right up

He sits for a quick revision with all his summaries and notes but can't keep still. He finishes in record time, glad that he actually remembers the stuff.

He breathes agitated; this is a core subject, this is the reason lots fail and got absolutely discourage with this major.

And he doesn't even have a major.

Maybe after this final he can tell what he wants to do.

When he is revising the pages a second time an itch on his left cheek makes him remember Annabeth's lips on it, warm and delicate yet firm and sure as she kissed him for luck.

He checks his phone for the time, gathers his notes and bag. He grabs a granola bar but he doubts he's going to be able to eat half of it so he drops it in his bag for later.

He's out the door running in a second with his phone to his ear, so glad they exchanged phone numbers that time on the coffee shop "Piper!"

"Percy?" she asks surprised and confused.

"I need to know your dorm number. It's urgent!"

"Woah, wait? What's up? I'm about to go in for an exam. I left a while ago. Is Annabeth alright?"

"I haven't talked to her since yesterday, Pipes. I'm about to sit for an exam...but I need to–this is urgent" He replies running down the stairs "was she asleep?"

Piper laughs, understanding in her voice "no. She's _very_ awake"

"Number then?" He pleads

"Oh, right. 459, east building. What is so urgent?" she asks again but he feels like she's laughing.

"Thanks, I really need to talk to her"

"I call bullshit. This smells like love"

"...maybe"

"Way to go you, I was starting to wonder..."

"Wish me luck" she squeals at the other end and Percy can feel the heat in his cheeks

"Oh god, you don't need it" she states simply "you guys..."

"Dont get ahead of yourself"

Piper huffs "As if! I'm late. See you later maybe?"

"Maybe" he answer back but the line its already dead.

He runs all the way to her dorm and stands at the door heaving and takes a moment to catch his breath.

He doesn't want to stop for long or else he'll lose his nerve. He knocks the next moment...hands shaking and heart stuttering.

He knocks again at the same time she opens the door and he lets his hand fall to his side, suddenly feeling too stupid to do what he was planning on.

"Percy" she breathes in surprise

All the air leaves his lunges as he takes her all in.

Apparently, she was in the process of getting dress because she has one of her shirts on but stripped pj pants too, her hair is wet and she has a tooth brush in hand.

"What..." She starts after a moment of silence, her brow furrowing adorably.

He drops his bag and lunges forward a few steps to be right in front of her. She drops her toothbrush on the desk next to the door.

He looks down to her lips and he can feel her breath hitting his own. She doesn't say anything like waiting for his next move.

He can hear his own heart thundering in his ears as he sets his hand in her cheek and looks her in the eyes, there's a question there, almost like a challenge. A spark of electricity runs up his arm and he ends directing her mouth to his slowly.

Annabeth eyelids flatter close and he closes his eyes too, getting lost in the feeling that are her sweet soft lips as they fit against his mouth perfectly.

It's nothing but a little kiss, and he starts pulling away from her mouth right away, but her hand fists in his t-shirt to keep his face tilted down at her level and their lips locked.

He grabs her waist pulling her close and she goes back kissing him as her other hand weaves in the hair at the nape of his neck pushing his head lower

Percy moves his head a little to the side because their foreheads are bumping even though she doesn't seem to care at all.

He feels a chill run down his spine as Annabeth walks him back a step pushing him against the doorframe. She deepens their kiss giving him a taste of the minty toothpaste in her tongue.

Annabeth's taking control of the kiss like she does with everything else and Percy can only be aware of everything at the same time, every new turn of her tongue, feel of her lips against his or fiddle of her fingers against the fabric of his T-shirt and her lashes are tickling his cheek

She pulls at his hair at the same time her teeth graze his bottom lip, sinking in his flesh and pulling his bottom lip in her mouth making him gasp.

Shit. This girl sure is something

She lets go of him sighing "you fucking idiot" she breathes against his mouth

A shaky laugh escapes him, bubbling up from his throat, as he searches her stormy grey eyes feeling light like he just got something off his back

"Hi" he says softly taking her in, hands still cupping her cheeks. She's blushing under his fingers and her bright grey eyes are blinking up at him. He runs his thumbs against her cheeks.

"Hi yourself" she answers smoothing his white cotton t-shirt against his chest.

She steps back and crosses her arms looking at him pointedly.

He feels his face growing hot and scratches the back of his head, scrutinized under the grey eyes he loves so much "Bad timing?"

"You couldn't have picked a worst time!" She complains looking down at her watch that reads 7:37 which means he has 25 minutes or so to get to class "god, you're such a dork!"

He can't help his big grin and opens his arms hoping to be forgiven; she steps back in his arms with the warmest smile on her face.

Well she did return the kiss a lot more than he expected and–and does she like him–

She punches his stomach and he puts his hands up "I'm sorry, okay? But it's totally your fault!"

She opens her mouth in disbelief.

"What?! It is not!"

"it's true! Last night you were all _so_...and–and you kissed me...it was the first time I thought there was a little hope for me"

"Oh please! That's such a lie." She rolls her eyes

Oh God, she likes him. She does! She likes him even though she looks positively annoyed right now "and you thought the moment before your exam was the best time to–"

"Come kiss you?"

"Well, yeah!" she complains, gray eyes staring daggers at him. She's biting her lip adorably

He laughs "I woke up with spare time and well rested because of someone...It was the adrenaline pre exam?"

She rolls her eyes again but smiles up at him, softer gaze "I need to get dress and ready for my presentation"

"I know, I'm sorry...just–"

"What?" she asks pushing him back into the corridor; he grabs her hands intertwining their fingers unable to go just yet.

She likes him.

"Go out with me" he pleads trying to make puppy eyes.

She shakes her head but then she presses a kiss to his lips, a kiss soft and firm at the same time, "okay"

"Yeah?" He grins and she's fighting her own grin and he can't believe this.

"You had to ask right before we have our winter holidays!"

"But I'm not late, right?"

"I almost gave up, I thought you were never going to take initiative"

"Well I have, haven't I?"

She presses her lips together but he can tell she's trying not to smile again "you need to go." Percy presses a kiss to her lips. He wants to kiss her forever "you better be outside the door of my classroom after I'm finished"

"I will" he promises kissing her lips again

"1034" she says and he repeats it in his mind. He turns her wrist to check the time and he needs to run, like now.

"Let me take you to dinner tonight" he says quickly

"Well it is our last night here until February" she reminds him

He whines, "You're gonna hold this against me forever"

"Of course I will!"

"Dinner?" He asks again

"Why not coffee?"

"Because we've been doing coffee for a month and a half as friends. Dinner screams date as more than friends"

She laughs "Go already big idiot!" He pulls her to him one more time and kisses her; she motions out of breath down the corridor as a signal to go.

"1034"

"Just go! And think, think hard. Oh Jackson you better get a 100 on this final or else..."

"Or else what?" He raises an eyebrow amused

She huffs "Just go, you don't want to find out"

He laughs at that and Annabeth joins in kissing his lips one last time before closing the door on his face.

Percy picks up his school bag and runs.

He gets to class with five minutes to spare, breathing hard he settles in a seat and tries to calm his nerves preparing his pencils and pens.

He's coming down from the adrenaline of his short time with Annabeth and he can't freaking believe he just did that. Even more! He can't believe she feels the same way.

Finals are a terrible time to fall in love

The professor strides in with the exams in his hand. He says the occasional rule exam like 'no cheating, use ink' as if they were just starting college

He wishes them luck and hands in the exams. Percy gets paper A. He immediately smiles.

She's his lucky charm.

The exam looks long and exhausting and has far too many questions but he can do it. He's sure of it, he knows them all.

He closes his eyes a second hoping for it to be over. If he concentrates hard enough he can taste the holidays and her minty toothpaste in his tongue.

When the professor gives the order he flips his exam open.

* * *

 **This is my first ever Percabeth AU! Please leave a review, I really want to know what you guys think. The prompt was taken from one of the master au posts that are circulating around tumblr so all the credits.**

 **Love,**

 **M.**


	2. Chapter 2: smut

**THIS IS M**

* * *

"Oh dear god" Annabeth huffs and throws her cellphone to the foot of the bed.

She covers her face with her hands and presses her legs together trying to relieve the burning sensation between them. She needs to admit its stupid, he wasn't meaning that way but her brain is turning everything he says around.

And seriously how can he make her this horny this fast while he's freaking sitting in a lecture supposedly paying attention!

She's sure he's there with that stupid sexy face he makes when he concentrates, probably in the dark about what he's doing to her with every text.

It's unfair that she's practically dripping down her legs wetting her underwear because of a stupid text. He's not even trying!

Oh...Annabeth doesn't know what to expect of her body if he ever tried.

"I swear this guy is trying to kill me and he doesn't even realize it!" she grumbles

Her roommate, Piper, is sitting in a towel at her desk. She turns around to look at her and when she sees her pained expression she snorts out a laugh. Annabeth covers her face with her hands

"Oh god. What did your boyfriend say now?"

Annabeth watches her through her fingers as she stands up and grabs her phone, inserts her 4 digit password and starts scrawling throw their conversation.

"No dick pic?" Piper wonders out loud as she sets the phone down.

"Haha. Pipes. Can you please not?"

"Oh, my god Annabeth!" Piper laughs while Annabeth is hugging her knees tight "it's a pity there's no dick pic."

"Shut up"

"Whatever. What is he describing? Also, why is he writing like that? It looks like he's copying out of a fifty shades of grey book"

"He's not. Its...Creative writing?" she replies with a heavy sigh

"Well, he did got a little creative. His sexting game is good"

"It's not sexting! he...needed help with that, his professor said he sucks at descriptions and writing in general and he failed two essays, you know how he can't fail." She shrugs.

Seriously she's just helping Percy but it's becoming harder everytime if he's gonna play with her efforts. It's the second text today...she doesn't know how many like that this week.

Piper raises an eyebrow at her "I encouraged he wrote things to me. Like...describing himself eating a freaking cookie"

"Oh, he's talking about a cookie? I thought it was your pussy...'my whole mouth in absolute want, slowly watering in anticipation, desperately craving–' he's good, this is quality porn. I mean, if E.L James could do it with her awful writing anyone can spit some hot lines"

" _Cookie_. He's eating a cookie!"

"If that cookie can give you an orgasm" she says shrugging "put his cookie to good use...or his mouth"

Annabeth rolls her eyes but yes, she can list a few ideas of where he could put his mouth to good use.

"Piper!" Annabeth breathes, feeling the warmth rise up her stomach to her neck. Its barely Piper's doing because her mind is the one that doesn't shut up "you're not helping!"

Her friend eyes her with her arms crossed, a little smirk appearing on her face. Annabeth knows she's holding back a laugh "Should I leave?"

"Can you?" She asks biting down on her lips.

Sometimes (most of the time) living in a dorm is hard. She wants to move to an apartment where she can lock herself in her own room and get herself off (or have sex with her boyfriend) every two minutes if she wants.

"Thank god I was about to." She goes to a full length mirror and applies mascara perfectly while Annabeth sits there avoiding the hot sensation begging for attention in her centre, or at least trying to "you know, this is the most I've seen –or more like _known_ you masturbate for a guy. This must be serious"

Annabeth rolls her eyes but Pipes can't see her "you know it is. He's my boyfriend"

She laughs "I'm just kidding, babe. I know you love Percy"

"I don't–"

"What?" Her friend asks and looks at her sternly, waiting for her to refute it. Their eyes meet in the glass.

"Okay" she says finally gives in, because can she really say the opposite?

Piper shakes her head "Your problem is you get horny too easily"

"I don't!" Annabeth protests "it's his fault, no when he takes me out on a date and makes out with me like...like _that_. Besides, the last time I had sex was like four month ago I kind of need it"

"Did he even got to second base with you?"

"He touches me!" She says it in a way like she's almost defending him. Piper looks at her disbelieving it "He's not as naive as you think"

Pipes puts her palms up "okay yeah, but like full on boobs feeling you up with his whole hand or rubbing between your legs"

"Can you not be so...precise?" She begs. "I don't care if that's what Jason does. Let me remind you he's like my brother and it's disturbing. I haven't recovered from that time you told me his...size"

"You almost asked"

"I did not ask the length of–" She shakes her head trying to clear it.

Her friend laughs "Who said anything about Jason anyway?" Annabeth shrugs "well, did he touch you like that or not?"

"Well, not so much as just touch...slightly, I guess"

"Are we sure this guy has already popped his cherry"

"This guy is my _boyfriend_. And boys cant have their cherry's popped" Annabeth says matter of factly

" _Dude_ , you know what I mean. Is he a virgin?"

She rolls her eyes "Nah"

"Yeah, but like, do you know?"

"God, he said he had girlfriends! And that he doesn't like one night stands. He dates"

"And?"

"And I guessed that he had already done it, what else? He's 20 for god's sake"

"What does age have to do?"

"Goddammit. I don't know, just saying."

"Okay then, do you even encourage the guy? Aren't you killing for some sex?"

Piper shakes her head and drops the towel getting in her underwear.

"Of course I do Piper. I think...he thinks it's too soon"

"I'm telling you, this guy thinks you don't wanna sex"

"It's been almost a month a half and we're twenty!" She says again frustrated. "Well...actually it's been

–We started dating in middle December, remember?" Piper nods "but then there was January that we were on winter break, I don't know phone dating...it was all via text message and facetime and then now we're in almost mid february, actual real dating with dates"

"Thanks for clearing that up" Piper claps "almost V day"

"Vagina day?" Annabeth scoffs

Piper starts laughing and throws her a hairbrush that hits Annabeth on the thigh; she pushes it away with her feet. "Valentines, you idiot!"

"Oh, right. Valentine's day" she rolls her eyes. Of course she knew "The most useless day of the year" she tries to sing it along the Christmas song

"Shut up. I love Valentine's day."

"That's because you walk around giving away hearts and rainbows. Typical Piper"

"Yes! Must be the bisexual in me. I just want to hug everyone" she grins

"I really doubt that has something to do with being bi. I know some bis that hate Valentine's Day, so it's just you here"

"Not the point! Anyway, you have a boyfriend now, V day means something completely different when you're in love."

"Not for me, I don't think it's going to stop being useless"

"Maybe you two can have sex on V day" Pipes suggests and Annabeth groans

"I don't want to have sex on V day, it's ridiculous. I want it now!" Piper laughs "stop saying V day!"

"Then have sex tonight"

"Yeah, thanks very much mastermind"

"So we discard the idea that he still has the _v_ card?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes, Piper sometimes goes out of her way to annoy her. And she loves her for that

"Checked"

Does Percy really think she's carved out of stone? She's so turn on all the time!

"Have you ever told him he turns you on?" Piper asks while going through her closet

"He should know!" She protests again. Because seriously, does he need to hear the words directly? Or wear a sign around her neck? She thinks It's freaking obvious especially when he decides to nibble on her neck and her knees go weak "maybe...he just doesn't want me like that?"

"Clearly he doesn't know Annbeth and he is a boy and you're a girl"

"Thanks for clearing that up"

"I meant, he's a guy and you're hot. Like, really hot" Pipes eyes her up and down and Annabeth feels herself blushing like everytime she says it.

"Okay, thank you. Moving on..."

"And he looks at you like you hung the freaking moon, of course he's turned on. Boys get turned on...basically just by breathing air and Percy is lovesick for you"

"I know. I mean, I know guys get turned on quickly...not the other part"

"Yeah, you know." Piper winks "both parts are true. You can't say you don't realize how much he loves you"

Annabeth ignores her. Does he really love her? She's sure she is in love. She's in it deep. And its weird because she never thought she would fall in love so fast.

She has never loved someone romantically because…well, because she hadn't allowed herself to. Back in high school she had a boyfriend because of the social pressure or whatever; she was the star track runner and he was the basket ball captain and they were popular and beautiful, people liked them together. If she ever said I love you was because she was faking the whole time but she didn't recall saying it.

After she got her leg injury and quit running her boyfriend dumped her for a cuter and younger cheerleader and Annabeth had stepped down the social ladder way too fast only to become part of the nerd club even when people still feared her and moved aside to let her walk the halls.

Being on top had given her a confidence around guys who still stammered when she talked to them and she had made sure she fucked someone at least once a month. She didn't even care she had a reputation. Fast forward to college she started doing the same in freshman year, it wasn't hard to find boys in college, there are tons that are willing and she kept a special phonebook of those she liked. It was simple like that, if she liked their way she kept them, if not she never have to see them again. Unlike highschool, the college is big, and nobody knows her.

That is...until Percy showed up to completely screw with her head and from day one her only thoughts or fantasies came to be with him. Even those very first months of them sitting in opposite tables from each other she remembers thinking how cute he was and what would happen if she ever made move. That is until he started talking to her and interrupted her studying, after he opened his mouth she stopped wanting to make a move just for the sex. Not that she thought he wasn't cute anymore, in fact she became increasingly attracted to him the more she got to know him but a stupid part of her brain told her she wanted to have sex with his mind too. If that made any sense at all.

"Okay...so should I just say something?" She asks Piper.

"Just text him something sexy back and enjoy the Friday night. I'm an extremely good friend; I'll let you have the room"

Annabeth scoffs "wow Pipes you're such a great friend! For all those times you made me sleep outside I think it's only fair. I'm sure Jason is magically roommateless tonight"

Piper finishes getting dress and kisses her cheek soundly

"Put some sexy underwear...can I suggest the black and lacy? Totally classy. And his favorite dress, last time he picked you up here he couldn't stop ogling."

"Mhmm"

"He was totally dying to take you out of that one"

"Anything else oh-great-sex-guru Piper?" She asks amused that her friend is listing stuff to her less than virgin self.

At this point she's sure she knows what's up, what to expect and how to charm a guy. Even her own boyfriend who she's head over heels for.

"Mm, yeah. Ride him till sunrise babe; I know you can do it"

"Oh, my god" Annabeth laughs "thank you for the advice"

"I know, I'm a great friend"

"You sure are" she mutters and shoos her with an impatient hand.

"Have fun!" She calls before opening the door. "And you better tell me everything tomorrow" she claps excitedly "ah finally! You'll stop being grumpy because you're getting the d"

Piper laughs at Annabeth's face and the pillow she throws hits the closed door

She's quick taking her yoga pants off and grabs her phone again with a hand already sliding between her legs.

Percy is getting good. So good it could be thought through.

She debates for a while if she should write something. She writes a few versions of I'm turned on but she's not sure Percy is going to get it.

She even considers a line as stupid as: I want to have that cookie in my jar. Then she ends with a simple 'That turned me on'

That she sends before regretting it. If he doesn't reply it's because he's paying attention and it's a minute or two of quick breathing while rubbing between her legs with her eyes close before she hears a ping.

Percy: oh, really?

Annabeth: a lot.

Percy: ;)

She can't help but grin at the stupid emoji

Annabeth: I almost didn't think you were talking about a cookie.

Percy: im sorry?

Annabeth laughs out loud. Her boyfriend is an absolute dork. And he sure makes her horny.

Annabeth: come nmake itr betterrrr?

She types with one hand at the same time that her strokes pick up pace just thinking about him ditching class for this.

Percy: class runs long :(

Percy: we're still on for our date tonight ?

Annabeth: iof courtse

Percy: you running?

Annabeth: no

Annabeth: ;)

She sends the emoji and drops her phone to the mattress, sighting and closing her eyes.

His gorgeous face appears behind her eyelids. Same image she's been visualizing all week, that one from Saturday on his meet with another uni.

After he won a medal, first over all, she had gone down the bleachers. A sick loving smile greeted her as she leant down the rail and kissed him congratulations. (How much she love that all the cheerleaders were watching. Yeah, all this cuteness? It's mine!)

He flushed when he saw her eyes kept traveling down and he had waved goodbye to go change not before looking over his shoulder.

God. That man. Ridiculous hair dripping, hard chest glistening, full lips too warm from the pool and shit...that speedo.

She moans a little through gritted teeth. Her fingers working on its own accord imagining they are his, alternatively sliding in and out and rubbing her clit hard.

She arches against her rushing fingers. Her eyes shut tight when the very needed momentary flood of relief finally comes.

* * *

Piper was right. This might be Percy's favourite dress she wore yet and its nothing special other than being a dark blue dress that hangs at her waist and gets to her mid thigh but he hasn't stop looking at her all night.

Okay, maybe she bought this dress because her boobs look amazing in it. And apparently he agrees.

He has been looking at her like that all night and she doesn't care that the waitress had to call them for attention three times before any of them registered her.

It was all because her stilettos bumped against his feet under the table and then she stayed there rubbing her calves against his.

And she grins every time she decides to go higher up his leg because he jumps, eyes darkening, jaw clenching.

And yes is what she's thinking.

She wants to tell him yes

Yes to everything you're thinking right now Percy.

 _Yes_. Please

His eyes make her stomach churn all through dinner while she sips at her daiquiri slowly not wanting to get tipsy tonight, she needs to be herself.

She's never wanted to be herself so much with anyone else.

They laugh and talk through the meal but there's always this special leg rubbing under the table that makes them quiet for a bit.

They are sharing desert before she knows it. He lets her choose it and it's a chocolate volcano with caramel inside that is in fact delicious.

He lets her have most of it and then they are paying the bill. Or more like he is, as he doesn't even let her see how much is it–let along put a penny to their meal. He even uses card to pay for it, after a few dates he knows she would want to give him the money afterwards so card is the easiest way for her not to find out the check.

And she hates it. She already told him he doesn't have to pay for everything. He sometimes allows her to pay for coffee though

While he's signing the receipt she takes a generous bunch of cash out of her purse and leaves it beside the candles before he can protests, it's for the tip of the poor waitress that probably got herself into some awkward situations with them.

Afterwards he opens the door to her and she instantly shivers. His hand intertwines with hers and he puts their hands inside his coat pocket as they start walking to her dorm.

Annabeth couldn't be more eager but Percy is slow even though the wind is cold and biting into their cheeks making his redden adorably.

Her hair blows in a tangled mess and eyes water at the wind but she loves it. The cold air clears her head.

Her dorm living area is empty and he is silent as he calls for the elevator and Annabeth can't help but realize how comfortable the silence is.

She always felt the need to talk to her partners (or make out to avoid talking) on the road to the room.

She punches the button repeatedly knowing that its useless, the elevator is going down floor 6, its already coming but not fast enough for her liking

He laughs and she blushes totally busted which makes him laugh more.

He pries her fingers off the button holding them to his mouth. He's warming her hand and all her body up with the simple touch of running his lips over her knuckles. Suddenly she feels on fire under the gaze of those deep bright green eyes.

"In a hurry?" He comments amused.

She tries to formulate some kind of lie but she is in a hurry, she wants him. Now "Actually...Yes"

The elevator finally comes and she smiles and tugs his arm in.

After pressing her floor button he moves her hair to let it sit all on her right shoulder and decides that attacking her neck is a good idea.

His mouth trails up and down her neck, peppering kisses, sucking and nibbling and leaving her panting. His hands work her coat popping the buttons one by one extremely slowly.

Her fingernails run against his scalp, soft strands of black hair in her fitted handfuls to keep him there forever.

He slides his arms around her waist under her coat and if she was cold before...well, hot damn, she's sure not anymore.

"Fuck" is the curse that escapes from her lips when the ding of the elevator door surprises them both getting their hands off each other.

The corridor, as most weekend nights, its empty and she can spot some of the little recognitions on the doors that her hall mates put to tell they are having sex.

Piper and hers have a bow made with a purple ribbon on the handle which was meant to be for that originally but once they forgot it was there and they never took it off. It's kind of a joke they have now.

Annabeth always thought it was stupid though, just knock on the door, they'll either answer or won't so assume they are either having sex or ignoring you.

She grabs his hand and pulls him down the hallway to her and Pipers room with a big grin on her face, trying not to skip.

In Pipes words, apparently she's never seen her this happy. And she feels happy and light, ready to take off flying.

She turns and smiles at him over her shoulder, fishing the keys from her purse pocket and opening the door in record time.

She pushes him inside her dorm and slams her door and the back of his head hits it as she quickly gets back to their kiss.

"Sorry, you okay?" she mutters against his too warm lips

He laughs "yeah, more than okay"

She lets his lips go with a pop and her grin stretches across her face locking eyes with him in the dimly lit room, lights coming in only from the window.

She loves his eyes. Impossibly green and shiny irises against slightly dilated pupils framed by thick dark eyelashes

His hand moves to the side and Annabeth can see his trying to get the switcher on the wall. She extends her hand as well finding it before him

She blinks at the light, almost brighter than she remembers

"Sorry, is that okay? I thought it was a bit dark"

She nods almost jumping with excitement.

They are definitely doing it tonight and he needs the lights on. Nothing can excite her more because the light on means this matters.

She can't deny she's a little nervous. not insecure about her body at all because she knows Percy...but she's thinking more about how she never care about physical before and now she does and she wants to have the best first experience with him

His hands push her coat away and it falls on the floor with her purse.

He moves her hair to the side again, exposing her neck, and starts trailing feather kisses between her ear and shoulder

She puts her arms around his neck and presses her knee up between his legs. He jumps at that, biting down on her flesh.

"Annabeth" he pushes her away slowly, his hands brush her cheeks "you know how I l-"

She knows what's coming. He was about to drop that big L word and she feels absolutely ready to take it, embrace it and probably say it back

It's as if she never had trust issues because she gives herself to Percy completely every day, opening up to him like to no one she's ever met. It's so weird but also so _so_ liberating and peaceful.

She discovered during November and December how this boy was something else. She fell in love with him and when she realized it...well, yeah it was kind of a shock but at that moment there was no doubt if she could trust him. She trusts him entirely.

She smiles up at him and he does too. His eyes are confirming that L but he decides for something else.

"You know, I feel this is serious and...I didn't want to rush it" he touches her face slowly.

"Percy" she says with slight mockery/ reproachful tone

"What?" He asks scrunching his nose adorably, it gets her laughing

She busies herself pulling and straitening the collar of his shirt "you know it is" she whispers with a more serious tone "it's always been serious"

"Oh great" his face splits with one of his adorable grins "I like how we are on the same page there"

"Well, we have to agree on something"

He kisses the tip of her nose with amuse eyes and she shakes her head pressing her lips together not to burst out laughing.

This is what he does to her; she loses all of her 'Annabeth Chase composure' as Jason calls it. She's a sucker for Percy Jackson.

Maybe she's naive and this is all about the first three months of the relationship where everything is new and exciting but really she can't imagine it any other way! She cant see herself getting tired of him ever.

She attempts a kiss that only ends in bumping mouth clumsily and teeth colliding because they are too busy smiling to kiss each other properly.

He shoulders his coat and he's probably hot because she feels the heater is a 100 degrees

He looks at her with his forehead against hers, his breath hitting her on the lips, warm and welcoming.

He starts a kiss. A shaky, slow and heated kiss where his tongue slides inside her mouth and sucks the breath of her lungs.

They move too fast caught up in it, crashing against her desk (that is empty from any designs thank god) making her pencils container clatter to the ground, she cares about her expensive pencil's, rulers and cutting tools but now she barely asses the caused damage before returning to their kiss.

Annabeth feels the excitement pooling between her legs and she feels it on the pit of her stomach too. The edge of the desk digs in her lower back as he presses her against it

Her fingers are shaky on his shoulders blades and she lets out a moan...almost ashamed she looks up, it's probably too soon but there's too much excitement and tension bottled up. He doesn't seem to care at all and it seems to be a motor to his drive.

She bites down on his lips because it's not fair how he's kissing her like he wouldn't do anything else in the world if he could, with one hand buried in her hair and the other cupping her cheek. This should be illegal.

After a month of kissing she knows Percy has a certain weakness for her lip bites. She bites down on his bottom lip and pulls at his lip getting a groan out if him

His lips are too good not to bite down on them but she wants to try other places to bite.

Her mouth kisses down his neck making a hot path. Oh that neck she fantasized on those particular days in the library. He moans low in his throat and his hands fall down her back, holding her close.

She suppresses her smile and sucks hard on a little spot below his shirt collar making him shudder.

"Was it true?" He breathes against her temple while her lips still suck at his skin "...about today"

Her hand brushes his two day stubble "Mmm, Yeah very true" she replies and bites down on his neck again "I had to...take care of it"

"Oh." He lets out a strangle laugh "you did?"

"Yeah, you just turned me on with that description." She declares firmly "I had to"

He makes her gasp at the feel of his hands exploring her body through her clothes

She's following Pipes advice; maybe he needs to hear it with so many words "Percy...you turn me on. Oh...so much." There's no denying that and she wants to tell him up to what point he turns her on.

"Yeah?" She can hear the unmistakable Percy grin in his voice which makes her smile too.

She looks up at him and grabs the belt loops in his jeans pulling him closer and He grips her hips in return, pressing her against him. The edge of the desk digs harder on her back but she couldn't care less

"You have no idea..." She starts with a little smirk and pushes his neck downwards to press a kiss to his jaw "how many times" another kiss following the line of it "I felt horny in the library."

She hears the breath leave Percy's mouth and hit her opened lips. Annabeth stands up on her toes to close the gap between them but he tauntingly crosses her path and ends talking against her ear lobe leaving her mouth warm and tingly with need.

"Me too" he says in a lower husky tone that makes her insides melt "I've spent so many afternoons mentally undressing you while sitting in the opposite chair." His hand presses against her ass bringing her closer "Wanting you bare pressed up against the shelves to the architecture section."

And shit...she can picture that scene

"Percy Jackson...you have library fantasies?" She muses and pushes him back a little to look him in the eye.

She bites her lips to stop the smirk for the look he's giving her. His cheeks are bright red and he opens and closes his mouth trying to explain what he probably thinks is talking dirty without even realising.

She giggles and presses a hand to his mouth "I have to admit it has crossed my mind one afternoon or two...vaguely three"

"Yeah?" The corner of his mouth tugs up.

She tries ignoring the fact that having him share his dirty thoughts makes her knees weak and her panties wetter. She wants him so much

She desperately wants library sex now. How is she ever going to concentrate when they study now that she knows what he thinks about? She tugs at his black hair that she has threaded through her fingers and it gets a chuckle out of him.

"I swear to god Annabeth Chase, you drive me crazy"

His wide open palms go up her thighs pushing the fabric of her dress up while they move over her making a hot pattern from her knees to the edge of her panties.

She understands what he wants only when he reaches the hem of her long black transparent stockings. She knew they weren't exactly going to make things easier, but its February and its freaking cold outside right now to go bare legs. As much as she loves the cold weather she's not crazy, she's already been down with two colds this winter and she hates being sick.

He doesn't seem to mind the extra garment though; his fingers are slow and taunting as he pushes them down looking in her eyes, his hands traveling all the way down again this time skin against skin.

She shaved today so her legs are hairless and smooth as his fingers brush up and down against them

Annabeth feels all the rest of her body hair stand on end with chills and she can only arch her hips thrusting her body against his hands and the pleasure.

She pouts when he pulls away quickly, just grazing the hem of her underwear with tentative soft fingers. Her stockings now between her ankles with her heels in the way, she toes off her shoes and discards them both with a simple tug.

He gets her up on the desk and she hisses when her ass cheeks touch the cold metal surface, temperature contrasting against her warm skin. She opens her legs for him, wrapping them around his waist tightly, feet touching his hard muscle toned butt. She's ready to suck it up and handle the biting cold but Percy wraps an arm around her waist and lifts her up effortlessly, he caresses her cold butt and then she feels him run his palm over the desk, warming it up to her. He makes sure she sits on as much fabric of her dress possible this time.

Percy leans forward and grabs the string of the blinds trying to close them.

"Pull harder" she says and then laughs when he can't get them to work "Give it to me, Jackson"

He hands it over with a bashful smile

"It gets stuck sometimes" she explains and tugs until they slide down, covering the window and giving them privacy.

He laughs and kisses her "thanks Chase"

He puts his hands at either side of her waist and never stops looking in her eyes as he touches up her torso, from the hips to her breast through her dress.

She never felt this much and she has to remind herself they are still clothed.

She wants to touch skin too so she pushes her hands down his shirt and she's rewarded by the smooth skin of his back, hard sexy muscle lines on his shoulder blades.

He founds the zipper of her dress on the back and he unzips her slowly running his fingers over the skin of her back now available to touch. She shivers under his fingers and arches against him again.

"Still cold?"

"No when you touch me" She shakes her head "touch me…" she pleads in a small voice

He helps her dress over her ass which gives him the perfect opportunity to grab it, making Annabeth moan and weakening her legs around his waist

She wants to be touched but she also wants to undress him too so she undoes his shirt's buttons in record time and pushes the material off his shoulders.

"Damn you" she grumbles brushing her hand down his chest to his narrow defined hips and trails a finger tip over the edge of his hip that makes the perfect path down. "Who knew you had all these under your winter clothes"

She did know though because she's seen him at the pool rocking his wet body like he's not all definition, hard muscle and soft warm flesh.

"I think you're doing this swimming business right. Hottie"

Percy laughs hard and shakes his head while she still looks at him with mischievous eyes

He grazes his hands on her thighs "You're not too bad yourself, but I already knew that I don't have to see under your clothes"

She winks at him and a smirk appears on her face.

Annabeth gives his chest a too deserve attention she wants to mark him, give him every hickey she can but he redirects her mouth to his again.

"Pool tomorrow" he mutters against her lips

"That only makes me want to love bite you all the more"

"Yeah?"

"Mmm, maybe I can spell my name on you"

He huffs out a laugh

"Yeah, a little mark" she sucks on a spot on his chest "for your horde" she suck again drawing his skin with her mouth

"My what?" He asks confused

"Your horde." She repeats moving to another spot on his chest, biting down "of cheerleaders"

He laughs "they are not mine"

"They sure look the part. 'Percy! Percy'" she imitates "all gathering around you with their stupid pompons, tiny tops and miniskirts"

He laughs again and shakes his head "they are there to cheer" he reassures her "not because of me"

"It's stupid" she declares "I've never seen a swimming competition with cheerleaders, they are football game material"

"With me as captain the guys' sure need the cheer"

"Everybody loves you" she grumbles.

Is it so bad she doesn't want to share?

She's not the jealous type because Percy is an absolute dork when it comes to girls flirting with him but god does she want to mark her territory when the cheerleaders look at him like he's a piece of meat.

He chuckles and kisses her temple "Don't make it sound as a complaint"

She moves up to another spot on his chest

"They'll see tomorrow. They'll get curious and jealous. They ask their friends 'who was he with? Look at those hickeys' nice Percy doesn't do one night stands!"

He laughs again "Oh my god, he doesn't? What kind of guy is he?"

"Apparently he's _good_. He dates, isn't he perf?"

"Absolutely"

She looks at him mischievously and they both laugh.

As tempting as it looks to continue around his chest she saves it for later and leans backwards enjoying her artwork. Pressing one finger at a time on the red marks.

He smirks at her, he means trouble and oh how she loves that smirk. She wants to kiss it off his face. He leans forward to kiss her and she enjoying the slow kisses while he inches his fingers up her inner thighs closer to her centre again.

Annabeth lets out a loud moan against his lips when his thumb brushes over her wet panties with slight pressure. It's nothing but she's so turned on

He thumbs her clit and circles it slowly making Annabeth curse. She wriggles her hips as she feels the lace dragging deliciously against the bundle of nerves, urging him to continue. He grins and presses more firmly against her.

Percy's thumbs move over her legs to her hips where he hooks them over the thin straps of her lingerie and he tugs down from either side.

She lifts her hips to help him slide them down her legs. He leaves the thong around her calves and she kicks it off.

Nice underwear for nothing because he barely acknowledge them, she can't complain though because he wants them off and she just wants his fingers on her again.

She wants him to touch her everywhere but Percy only teases his way up her legs again, running two fingers over her leg and hovers them close to her centre.

She can feel the warmth of his hand between her thighs and he is barely touching her. The pads of his fingers grazing slightly.

He seems so confident with his movements but her hands are in his chest making her feel the quick rhythm of his heart and his neck shows a deep flush. He's also super concentrated, his eyes are pinned on hers and he's looking at her so passionately while his eyebrows are a little scrunched like when he studies.

His fingers toy with her inner thighs and graze her pelvis softly.

Annabeth trusts her hips towards him again with an impatient huff and he complies looking into her eyes with a mischievous glint.

His fingers brush teasingly over the apex of her thighs right down the middle where her centre awaits the attention. She opens her thighs more and sighs in pleasure fisting her hands in his hair as he slicks one finger slowly in and starts moving it at a tortuous pace.

"Shit" he groans and his other hand comes around her waist to bring her closer " _Shit_. You're worked up"

Yes. She's so worked up she already feels at the brick of coming.

She doesn't mind that he's commenting on her wetness. She's probably been working herself up since the very first time she laid eyes on him sitting in the next table in the library.

"Oh god" she breathes pulling him closer by the hair of the back of his neck.

His finger curls inside her experimentally and he adds another that slicks inside and rubs exactly where she needs it to. _There_

Clearly he's not a virgin because no virgin could ever touch so deliberately.

She rocks her hips forward at the same time Percy decides she had enough

"Hmf" she protests

Percy chuckles and slides his wet fingers all the length of her leg making her squirm.

He plants a kiss on her lips "Lean backwards" he pushes her shoulders softly back. She assumes the position without asking and braces herself on the desk with the fabric or her dress gathered around her hips.

His head dips forward and down, kissing her knee and Annabeth knows and _oh_ she wants, she needs...

His lips ghost over her skin, up her leg, barely making contact but she can feel hot prickles in his wake.

"Does this feel good?" He asks. He's an idiot for asking but she highly suspects it's just because he wants her to say it. It _amuses_ him, He's such a tease.

"Um" she wants to reply sarcastically but she can't manage to phrase anything "Yeah..." It's what escapes her lips, the word too breathy and long for it to be a result of logical thinking "that's–yeah erm, nice"

Annabeth wants to press her thighs together, they are burning in the middle of her centre and his head is in between them denying the relief. She moans, grips his hair again and tries to rush him up but her boyfriend takes his time laying every kiss up her leg while his careful fingers skim over her calves

"I–just..." She starts, abruptly letting of his hair

"Mmh?" He asks against her thigh, stopping his path up "tell me" his breath ghosts all over her sex.

She lets out a breathless laugh "Teaser" she mumbles and he chuckles, mouth over the sensitive skin on her inner thighs

"Any...observations?"

She groans frustrated and her fist tugs on his hair too much

"I'll tell you my observations once— _Oh_ , holy f–" she lets out when she feels his stubble brush over her inner thigh again. It's not fair that her simple arguments have big plot holes because he's doing this to her.

He sucks a bruise right where her leg blends into...not being leg anymore.

"Oh, _please_..."

He complies once more and Annabeth makes a mental note not to forget he gives in when she wants something, when she's practically begging for it.

Annabeth chase doesn't beg...or at least she never had to before, this is so new to her, not being able to control her desires and having to ask for them.

His warm lips wrap around her bundle of nerves making her gasp loudly. His hands on her hips force them backwards making the back of her head hit the window with a loud crash

"You okay?" He asks, stopping, voice full of concern

"Yes. Yes! Get on with it" he chuckles and his mouth goes back where she wants it

She sighs and gets comfortable with her head against the window.

His tongue works in slow, calculating patterns: first her clitoris and then lower between her legs.

He gets one of her legs up and over his shoulder getting more access and works his tongue in and out setting a stupid and disarming pace.

Annabeth's brain goes blank with pleasure. She alternatively looks down at his head between her legs to confirm it's him and closes her eyes because of the numbing delicious pleasure.

He's good, he's so fucking good at this and she kinda loves him more because how difficult is to find a guy who knows his oral.

It's intense and she can see the end of it far over a horizon waiting to unravel her.

His pace is infuriating and she doesn't have enough patience for it. She encourages him breathlessly and he goes fast and then slows. Fast and slow, fast and slow, fast and slow, slow slow _slow_ and hell!

No, heaven.

He tugs and sucks and licks and kisses...and she's in goddamn heaven. So hot all over...maybe hell, she's not sure.

Percy stops completely for a second, maybe catching his breath, and then he's back at full force weakening her legs and making her toes curl against his broad back.

She throws a lot of insults and curses at him but he just tugs her closer and works his rhythm taking her right to that cliff only to pull her back up not giving her what she wants.

Annabeth cries out, a desperate plead leaves her mouth and presses her legs around his head to keep him in place.

She can't breath. The hotness between her legs is threatening to envelop her whole.

"Oh." She moans.

Yes. Just about there

"Oh _god_ "

He finishes her off with his repeating movements making her come harder than she ever did. His lips stay in place, coaxing her through it, taking her down from the high with slow lazy strokes of his tongue.

She rests her head against the window pane panting for breath as she wonders if they –she –woke up the entire dorm.

She feels Percy's lips wetly pepper some kisses down her thigh while she strokes his hair, soothing his scalp from the nail scratches.

If they woke people up she's sincerely sorry but she's far from done, she smiles at the thought.

That felt awesome. Amazing. Impossible

Percy emerges from between her legs with a sly little smile and cleans his chin and mouth with the back of his hand.

Annabeth runs a hand through his hair; he grabs it and kisses her palm.

Her heart is beating so hard she needs to take a moment.

Shit. If this is how's gonna be like...Just shit.

"Okay?" He asks after giving her a minute where he delivered little kisses on her face. She's still pretty much orgasm drunk.

She rolls her eyes but there's a smile that won't leave her face. She's still out of breath but she manages to mumble "shut up" too weak on her lips to have the same angry impact.

"What?" He asks innocently and kisses her hand again that she can't pry away. She wants to punch him but she can't even manage a fist right now.

She shakes her head and locks her arms around his neck bringing her boyfriend closer.

"I want..." she breathes against his lips

"What?" He asks grinning. She kisses a trail on his cheek and talks with her lips to his earlobe, teasing it with her tongue

"More"

She lets the word out like a breath and he groans. She can feel his hard groin pressed against her core.

She looks at him pointedly, sliding her arms up his arms and around his neck.

"Well you have to make it up for the whole month Jackson" her usual tone is somewhat back

"Or what Chase?" He presses his lips together, grin threatening to slip.

"Or I'll beat you up"

He laughs and puts his hands up in surrender "I'll deliver" he promises with a smirk

"I charge interest" she presses as her hand touches down his bare chest to his thigh and she's glad to feel his muscles tensing under her fingers.

She touches her way to the middle, patting him through his pants. He smiles wide and helps her down from the desk.

"I've sold my soul to you then, Ms Chase"

She puts her arms up and he helps her out of her dress slowly, she throws it with the rest of her clothing and embraces him again, biting down his lip hard as they stumble back because her leg is wrapped around his waist and she doesn't want to let go, she wants to feel everything, her hands run up and down his back and Percy is not helping either.

They fall on her bed all tangled up and they knock their foreheads together

"Ow!"

"Sorry" he says and kisses her forehead

"It's my fault...sorry, its...been a while, I guess"

"You guess?"

"No, it has been a while" she admits and bites her lip.

"It's been a while for me too" he confesses but more relaxed than she is to do it.

"How long?" She asks while she undoes his jeans button nonchalantly

He laughs a little "I won't say it. You'll use it against me"

"What? No! I really want to know" he shivers as her fingers brush the little hair between his navel and boxers hem. She loves that he refuses to shave for the pool even though his coach and team mates say he needs to. He's still fast enough a few fine hairs won't make my difference.

"Well..." He starts

Her fingers dip under his boxers and she can feel His heart rate picking up under her other hand that is pressed on his chest.

"Yeah...but you'll say a closer date so that I get all jealous of the guy who touched you last"

"I didn't think of that!" But she can't hide her smirk

"Okay, let's say it together then"

"Halloween"

"Halloween"

"Wait, were you the one from Halloween? I was drunk" it's a joke, she knows it's not possible because she remembers a boring brown haired dude that was awful at oral. So awful she told him that to save another girl the misery.

He shakes his head with his brows furrow "no, I was sober and the girl was not you"

"Oh," she pouts she hates that girl even when that was 3 1/2 months ago. They hadn't even met properly. She was probably just looking at him once in a while when they studied.

"Are you getting jealous?" He asks with a smirk

"A little" she admits because what's the point of denying that. It's the past but she still kissed him and touched him and he probably used his tongue in her too.

He laughs again, a little breathless "she was definitely not you. You're one of a kind"

At least the girl knows what she's missing tonight.

"Yeah?" Her hand deeps underneath his boxers, she feels his length running a finger...her senses immediately approving of what they touch and he sighs in her mouth as he feels her warm fingers wrap tightly around him.

"Oh, shit. Yeah, yes. Absolutely"

He pushes his palm against his face and curses. Annabeth smirks at his red face and twist her hand something to deepen her stroke.

"Stop that" he warns peeking at her through his fingers

"What?" She asks innocently and lays a kiss on his neck pressing her boobs hard against his chest

"Don't"

"Okay" she laughs.

He wants to last she can tell. Oh well, she surely has lots of other times to tease him like he did and returning the little favor.

"Hey! You said okay" he accuses but she's not ready to let go.

They have all night. They have time to get him back hard even more than twice

"I was lying" she smirks and speeds up on her movements

He breathes out "oh–kay"

He groans digging his fingers on her thighs the spots are probably going to be blue marks in the morning.

She laughs at his misery and loves the way his eyelids flutter close even though he's trying to have them open

She slows almost to a stop; her hand keeps sliding the soft skin back but very slowly getting far bar back before pulling up again. Her other hand rolls his balls softly between her fingers

He curses and she laughs more "what's up? Is it so bad to be on the receiving end?"

He manages to crack a smile "not bad at all"

"Just not bad?" She whispers

"No, great" he amends "oh, _yeah_. Fuck. It's great"

Percy is laying there breathing hard, cheeks slightly flushed and his hands...god he's caressing her ass and she can't help but arch herself against his hands.

Her hand speeds up again stroking his shaft and it's not long after he twitches and backs against her hand.

She cleans her fingers with the sheets, sits up over his legs and leans to lay a few kisses in chest.

He's grinning and she can't help but smile back

Her position gives Percy the perfect opportunity to reach at her back and undo her bra sliding it over her arms and Annabeth drops it on the floor.

He touches her up and down her chest in the most delicate manner. Sliding his fingertips over her breasts, caressing between them and thumbing her nipples

She moans unable to help herself and presses her body down against him.

She's back with this powerful need pooling on the pit of her stomach but he has to wait on him now. She checks down on him and she wants all of that inside her. He needs a few more minutes though.

He reaches to her waist to pull her down against him and stars kissing her. Annabeth presses a hand on the mattress to keep herself up as they kiss and her other hand brushes down his shoulder, arm and lands on his chest.

In return he caresses her legs that are on either side of his hips, her back and runs his fingers through her hair.

Her fingers trail downwards again and she touches the side of his stomach and then lower on his hipbones.

He shrieks and backs away from her fingers. She looks at him confused and then starts laughing.

"Are you ticklish?"

The look in his eyes tells him yes and he goes to grab her hand but her nails connect with the spot before he can stop her. She can't contain her laugh and it comes out as giggles while he complains. Annabeth scratches softly with her nails and digs in her fingers and he wiggles under her hand.

"Are you done torturing me?" He asks when she sits up. She loves that she knows about this soft spot now, she wants to know all his soft spots and torture him endlessly.

She smirks "Absolutely not"

He frowns "what are you-"

She moves over him and dips her head down to trail her lips inches from where he's ticklish. He moans and she bites and then kisses the corner of his hip and she can feel him harden under her stomach.

Foreplay is good and she cant wait to see where else in his body she needs to touch to make him laugh or moan or harden. She loves foreplay but she can't bear it any longer so she helps him getting off his boxers that are on his mid thighs. As soon as those are out of the way she reaches in her nightstand drawer stroking him between her legs because she doesn't want to break the tension.

She doubts it'll happen, this tension has been building since the very first moment they lay eyes on each other and it's not going anywhere until they release it.

"You're okay with this?" She ask eyeing them and their position

His hand caress her thigh "of course"

She arches an eyebrow "You don't have to be so complaisant, you can fight me"

He sits up "Annabeth" and her stomach churns to hear her name like that, in that strong New Yorker accent, slightly reproachful tone full of utter adoration. He laughs "I'm happy with whatever makes you happy and comfortable"

How is this boy even real? Seriously! She's been asking herself that since he walked into her life ready to hang around forever.

She sits on his legs tired of holding up with her knees but it only results in sliding painfully against one of his thighs

"Fuck" she curses at the sudden rush of delicious pressure and tries to lift up but Percy's fingers hold her against his skin firmly

"Shit. You're this wet again" he mumbles and one of his arms comes around her waist bringing her closer and he kisses the breath out of her, condoms momentarily forgotten as he holds her down kissing her and she grinds wetly against his leg.

She pushes him panting; he trails kisses down her jaw and neck as she tries to reach for a condom again,

Percy peaks a look and laughs a little strangled because her fingers never stopped running over his length all this time "did you restock?"

"What?" And then she laughs too because she probably looks like a sex freak with all those condoms "They are Piper's too."

"Right...sure I believe that"

She sticks her tongue out and tries to rip the condom single handed as her other hand is a little busy and she doesn't want to pry her fingers off him ever.

She gives him a look, and then the rest of him and hell!

Her hand is trying to rip the package open with the help of her teeth and he's eying her, hardening even further in her hand. That was hot for him and she can't help but smile.

Then she realizes that this is her boyfriend and not a stranger. She doesn't need condoms with him. He's been playing solo like her for three months since Halloween and if she needed to know anything she'd probably know already.

"Hell no" she throws the package to the other side of the room and Percy follows it looking at the spot where it lands on the floor, frowning confused. She laughs at his look "don't worry. I'm on the pill"

"You sure?" He asks eying the package "I thought you got angry because you couldn't open it"

She laughs "no, no. I just really want–" she starts to explain realizing they are two and maybe he wants the condom on? "Unless you–"

He shakes his head "if you're sure"

Right, whatever makes her happy and comfortable? She could get away with a few kinks using that one

She nods her head enthusiastically and his fingers resume running through the little hair between her legs that she doesn't shave

She moans and lets him touch her a few more seconds until she can't stand it anymore, it feels almost painful. She wants him so bad.

She pushes him down against the mattress and Percy holds her hip as she gets comfortable with her knees at either side of his legs.

She looks him in the eye while she helps him in with her hand.

They both let out the breaths they've been holding as he stretches her softly and Percy face is ridden in pleasure but he smiles easily at her.

It is really soft.

She's never done it this way. She was always too scared of stuff like herpes or any STDs to do it without the condom on with strangers even when some insisted. It was with the rubber or not at all. She even did it that way with her high school boyfriend of about a year.

This is nicer. Warmer. More intimate.

It feels so soft, sure and secure with his arms holding her in place around her waist.

She tastes the ground and rocks a little to the front, realizing how big he actually is and what's the best move.

It's not conventional for the 'romantic' first time for the girl to be on top but she has a vague idea of what this is gonna be like and she prefers to be in control, at least at first.

She starts moving up and down his length slowly feeling all of him against her. So hard and hot, pulsing.

She closes her eyes and sighs, trying to make it deeper.

Percy helps her by pushing her hips down and she grabs his arms to steady herself.

She starts moving faster making the bed crick underneath. Percy lets out a curse and she smiles, this is her ground, she knows exactly what she's doing.

She leans forward and kisses him, his fingers shake as they press against her nipple, and he fiddles and pinches her sensitive skin

Moaning, she bites down on his lip. Something delicious starts building in the pit of her stomach, burning and spreading

"Annabeth" he whines guiding her hips against him hard

She curses again, there's this spot he helped her hit inside and all she wants is to feel that again repeatedly.

Annabeth sits up to move faster above him sinking her nails on his shoulders "Oh. Yes" she hisses out "yes"

She chases after that burning spot throwing her head back in pleasure. Her heartbeat is already crazy. It's too soon but she's so close to her release, unfortunately her legs tremble and give out which results in him sliding out of her before she can hit her orgasm, completely ruining it for herself.

She's heaving and already feels sweat dripping down her back. They barely did anything and he made her break into a sweat.

He laughs at her face and a second later she's laughing is all too new, she's never laugh during sex.

Piper always says she laughs a lot and Annabeth never understood what could be funny

He sits up on his elbows to kiss her tenderly, eyes full of passion and freaking _love_.

Annabeth moves to the side "Your turn" she tells him with a smile settling against the mattress. He positions on top of her and she smiles wider with Percy's reassuring weight pressing against her.

He moans and Annabeth waves her trembling legs around his hips.

He kisses her neck as he begins to move to get back to where they were.

His slow trusts are all new and deliciously good. Warmth is spreading again slowly through her body from the centre where he hits to the tips of her fingers.

Annabeth lets out a keening moan and her nails dig in his shoulder. Her other hand runs through his dark locks

Percy catches her mouth and the kiss is passionate and hot as their tongues press together in between of panting breaths and colliding teeth.

This is way too good. And where was he all her life?

She forces herself to look him in the eye as much as she wants to close them tightly.

His eyes tell her that this thing she's feeling he's feeling too. This is something and she never felt so close to a person before. Ever.

His slow and deep movements suddenly become shallow and erratic, chasing the horizon of that something too.

"Like that!" She encourages meeting his hips hard "just–just"

Her name escapes his lips through gritted teeth and he pushes her thighs back a little more to reach further inside her.

And oh he's holding her down with so much force she can't arch up to meet his hips

Oh. _Oh_

The pleasure takes her in waves and she shuts her eyes hard, her nails digging in his arms as his own hands are gripping hard on her waist.

He's still pounding inside as her orgasm crashes her

A groan ripples out of his mouth and it's not loud but low and deep in his throat as he finishes, the warmth inside her intensifies and she breathes out.

They are panting and Percy's arms give out around her and his weight crushes against her chest, which doesn't help her breathing at all but she puts her arms around his back holding him weakly

He kisses the side of her face a few times before taking control of his trembling limbs again and pulling out leaving her too empty but warm and dripping her legs and the sheets

She doesn't move as he curls around her, arm securely tuck over her waist

She's still breathing hard as his fingers brush her face which she notices it's leaking

What

Her hand comes up to brush the wet against her eyes too. And she looks at her hand to check if it's not blood or something gross.

It's just water

Well, not water— _tears_

All her senses are slowly coming back to clarity. Her heart rate is slowing. Her breathing is less erratic. She hadn't realized how all her muscles where so tense, no right before they did it but like for a few days probably.

She feels so good.

And she's tearing up.

He doesn't ask what's up and its better that way because she doesn't understand what's up but he nuzzles her neck and trails sweet kisses on her collar and cheeks quietly. Her face feels hot too so she knows she's blushing

When her eyes don't prickle anymore she turns towards him, burying herself against his arms and putting her head on the nook of his neck, nose brushing under his ear.

"That was good" she mutters after a minute where they were quiet and the only sound accompanying her was the constant thump of his heart.

She was reconciling with her stupid eyes for shading stupid tears.

Well, she's read about it...surely somewhere where love was strong maybe some modern romance novel where the book doesn't match reality at all.

Or now it does

She would have to look into it, but anatomically speaking...apparently tears sometimes are reaction to an orgasm? One that her body never decided to show until now and it's better that way, she can't imagine any of the past boys of her phonebook dealing with a few tears.

And she's rewarded with Percy's musical laugh

"Yeah" he coincides and moves his head to the side away from her and sneezes loudly "that was good"

She can't help but grin and he looks back at her blushing for a stupid sneeze. She goes back to her nook against his neck

"I don't usually cry" she mutters "after sex"

"I don't usually sneeze" it's his silly reply

She pokes her elbow in his ribs "I mean it"

"It's alright"

"You must think I'm bipolar or something"

"No I don't" he reassures calmly tracing his fingers on her breast

"Sorry"

"You did nothing wrong"

"Do all the girls that you get into bed cry?"

He laughs and backs away a little to see her face "what?" His eyebrows all furrow in confusion

"Well, you're taking it so well, being calm and everything maybe you make everyone cry for what I know"

"For what you know they weren't even that many to make statistics" he tells her to what she raises an eyebrow "Um, no. You'd be the first"

She rolls her eyes "it's your fault"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you're intense" she states simply. He stops touching her, bringing his hand to rest beside his body

He scoffs out a laugh "Did you just say that?" He is amused and she kisses below his ear. When she backs to see his face he is blushing profusely.

This boy.

She should be embarrassed but She might as well say everything she wants to say.

She's not naturally this open but this is _Percy_. And he makes her feel good and alive.

He makes her laugh during sex and cry afterwards and that surely means something

"I meant to" she whispers

"Back at you Chase"

She can't control her smile so she's intense and maybe he didn't cry but Annabeth _knows_. His eyes give too much away. How can someone be so expressive all the time?

"I like it intense" she breathes deeply and tugs his hand back to her breast, urging him to continue with his caresses. She shivers as he starts rolling her nipple between his fingers "it's not like ruff or hard its just–"

"Intense?" He helps and she sits up to see his face. He's grinning

And she laughs "stop mocking me" she accuses, blush coloring her cheeks more.

"Not mocking you. I'm smiling because I'm happy"

She settles back in his embrace with a grin as equally big. His other hand traces her ribcage and it tingles.

He makes her so happy too.

He sits up leaving the embrace and opens the drawers of the bedside table

"What do you want?" She asks when he turns back to her with a box of tissue taking out a few

"You mind?" She shakes her head thinking he was talking about cleaning himself when he nudges her legs apart a little and starts cleaning her with the paper softly

She lets him opening her legs more for him to reach higher

"Oh, we're done?" She asks cheekily

Percy chuckles "We can get clean and then get dirty again"

"Where's your commitment with the environment Jackson?"

He laughs and she laughs and she feels so light headed and happy. Definitely happy.

Nobody ever had done that to her. And if you're with a stranger this can be the most uncomfortable part. When he finishes he cleans himself too, disposing the paper which gives her the best view of her boyfriend's Apollo like very naked body and then he returns to the bed and her arms

She doesn't know how long it's been for Percy, but for her it had been...well never. She's sure she never actually felt it. And never seems too fucking long.

She's not even talking about an orgasm anymore.

This warmness in her stomach spreading through her body to her finger tips it's more than the leftover of her (might as well say it) fucking amazing orgasm(s)

She's thinking about this overwhelming closeness that apparently it's making everything better.

For two whole years she convinced herself she didn't want a relationship, not that she tried avoiding getting in one, she dated more than a few guys whom she slept with in the first few days of knowing each other. She just felt odd and broke it off whenever she started getting comfortable...when they wanted to spend time with her that wasn't fucking. When they wanted to talk and she didn't want to.

This is so different.

Percy is so different.

All that senseless fucking...and she can't understand how she didn't realize she wanted more than that.

She wanted someone who would hold her and talk to her when they were done, and not someone who probably just wanted her out so they could sleep. Or worse, the ones that wanted her to spend the night, between dirty sheets and drinking cheap beer!

She didn't realize she was missing him in her life.

Now, Percy's holding onto her like she's dear life. Like, he never wants to let go. He's caressing her like she's worth keeping and cherishing.

She's never felt this way, goddammit.

She breathes in and sighs absolutely relaxed, her fingers are running through his sweaty scalp. After hours he still smells so nice, clean, like boy cologne mixed with chlorine and a smell that she distincts as Percy.

His head is resting in her chest and he's breathing alongside her...and maybe something clicks inside her again.

This is love.

This is how it feels. And it's so weird, warm and giddy and strong. And she loves how it feels so fuzzy and silly and great.

She laughs out loud

"What?" He asks

"I love you" she says in his ear because she can help it.

It doesn't surprise her she feels that way.

She loves him so much. It's the first time she ever voices the words to someone outside her tight circle of friends or her little brothers.

Saying it doesn't scare her anymore like it used to. She feels confident making that statement.

She's even proud of herself. She'd always thought that saying the big ILY was something couples took years to do or those stupid silly girls that claim to love their boyfriends were just faking the statement and she was so quick to judge.

They've only been dating for a month and bit and omg this boy!

He turns his head towards her with the biggest and cutest of grins

"You do?" She recognizes the pure disbelief in his voice and it bothers her. She connects her fist with his shoulders in a punch that lacks her usual force.

"Yes I do, you dork! I love you, is that so hard to believe?"

He laughs but then turns a little serious scrunching his eyebrows "kinda. You're so...so"

"What?" She frowns, sitting up using her elbow against the mattress

"So _you_ " he finishes shrugging like it explains it. "Um, perfect"

Annabeth cannot believe this. He's the one that is so good and honest and handsome and makes her better every day.

She nudges him "shut up. I think you're a little biased"

"You are, it's true. You're so smart, kind and gorgeous and funny and great...And–"

Annabeth rolls her eyes, feeling her stomach churn with utter adoration and her cheeks heat up. She finds that there's a stupid smile in her face and she can't make it stop.

His goofy grin softens into a smile and he rests his head back against her heart.

"I love you, too Annabeth"

"You do?" She asks imitating his excited adorable almost childish voice

He laughs and pokes her on the ribs "of course I do. I love you," he kisses her "I love you"

She closes her eyes sighing in his arms

"I was scared, I thought it was too fast to be feeling this way maybe. That you wouldn't be...you wouldn't like to hear it, I wasn't going to tell you"

She opens her eyes again "I thought—I've always thought...No, of course not. It's not fast, I don't think there's a fast or a slow. I feel this way and that's why I told and I think that you should have told me anyway. Always tell me, not matter what"

He laughs making her whole body rattle with the chuckle.

"What?" She asks with a huff annoyed. Once she wants to say something close to meaningful and he answers that way, seriously?

"Oh, no, I'm laughing about something else"

She wiggles from underneath him and rolls against him, spooning him.

Percy lets out a huff at her new position. She wraps her arms tighter around his middle and throws one of her legs over his hips.

She looks at him over his shoulder "What were you laughing at?"

"The first time I saw you studying you looked so unapproachable...and look at you now, _spooning_ me"

"I do not look unapproachable!" She protests

"Yes you do, with your impeccable self and your color coded calendar. You scared me and you were way out of my league. Like, the wayst a girl has ever been. You still are"

She laughs "wayst is not a word"

"It is!"

"No"

"Yes"

"The league thing is stupid because if we're talking about appearances, you're hot. Very hot and you so know you're hot. You're sexy...especially with little to no clothes on and dripping wet from the pool" She jabs him on the side and he jumps and then starts laughing

"You're a little biased"

"I'm not unapproachable"

He laughs "I said you looked, at least until I got to know you..."

"So...?"

"So I sat in front of you just because you wouldn't be like those who ask you stuff while studying. How wrong I was...and you're not unapproachable, you're a soft kitten"

"And it was all your chivalrous ways that got to know me in the first place."

"I was really, really hoping you would drop your books sometime"

Annabeth kisses his neck and shoulder and speaks with her lips against his ear "you know...I might have dropped them on purpose"

"Shut up"

"Totally true"

"I hate you"

"No, you don't"

"Nah" he agrees miserably "I love you"

And she's never ever going to get tired of hearing it.

He covers her body with the sheet and the comforter and then Annabeth watches as he sticks his feet out.

Her eyelids feel heavy and he turns and hugs her against his chest. That second round would have to wait till the morning because she's suddenly so tired she can't move.

Percy trails kisses over her cheek and smoothes her tangled hair over the pillow.

"This is the first time I sleep with someone" she whispers "literal sleep"

"Oh, really?"

She nods "it's so utterly personal, I could never trust anyone…"

"You okay with me staying?" she grips his chest harder as an answer

"Don't go" she murmurs "stay with me, I want to fall sleep with you"

"That's the cutest thing you've ever said to me" he tells her sincerely and she grins with her eyes closed.

She opens her eyes to find him watching her face intently "I thought you liked 'I love you'"

He laughs and her body shakes with his chuckle "'I love you' is a close second"

She closes her eyes again and sighs against his embrace.

"We have a lot of studying to do tomorrow" she mumbles almost out

"We do?" he asks confused. They settled that Saturdays is their off day, they don't touch books unless they have an important exam the following week.

"Yes, it all involves you nakey and this room and my bed"

He laughs and kisses her lips "sounds good to me."

"I'm gonna _study_ you so hard" she says with her eyes closed and her nose against his neck

"You're such a nerd" he tells her with a grin.

"If I'm a nerd, you're a nerd" she mumbles and Percy kissed her temple one last time as she drifts to sleep.

* * *

 **Some of the reviews expressed they wanted more so I wrote this in the last week, its smut and nothing like the developing relationship you all wanted. I think I gave the impression that it was a multichaptered story, it's not. It ended there after they kissed and that's how I wanted it to end.**

 **I want to address two reviews that were constructive criticism.**

 **A) said I had awful punctuation and that it takes the focus out of the story. That's true. English is not my first language so I still struggle with it, I went back and read it for like the seventh time and yes I noticed some of that and I could change it if I wanted but I'm too lazy. I don't have a bet atm. I hope this one turned out better.**

 **B) Said that the story is not romantic, it doesn't talk about their relationship and doesn't have enough percabeth. Also true but I never said it was 'romantic' or that it developed their relationship as a couple. This is an AU and I think I fill the prompt because as the author I can do whatever the hell I want with it. This story –or more like the first chapter –is all in the friend zone but it has a _lot_ of percabeth, basically it's just them talking all the time and I don't know which books you read but in R.R's its basically that, pure percy and annabeth's friendship from book 1 to book 10, I don't need them making out for them to be percabeth. You can count on one hand all their kisses and their relationship progresses always as a friendship first because they were friends before and they are always going to be.**

 **Regardless I think that with this smut I explored their relationship a little and it was more _romantic_ , I guess. It's the longest sex scene I've ever written.**

 **Also a little bit of relationship development. In the last chapter Percy's voice was stronger so that's why this one is all in Annabeth's pov. Annabeth being a little jealous and overprotecting over him. Percy wanting her to always feel comfortable. Annabeth letting go of her issues a little more.**

 **Please note that its the final chapter. I hope I managed to wrap up the story a little more but I hardly believe there's anything else I could add/write that would be meaningful.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who gave it a chance even with lots of grammatical mistakes. You guys are awesome.**


End file.
